Our Messed Up Lives!
by xXxWereWolfxXx
Summary: If you see a box with the words cursed on the side with OHSHC manga inside, don't buy it like i did. Now we are freaking stuck in Ouran world? Heh, that should be an amusement park name, Ouran World. RATED T! FUTURE ROMANCE! PLEASE REVIEW! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I did not get to check this chapter, just roll with it please. DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

Sayuri throws some fake cobwebs in the corner, waiting impatiently for Akane and Kasumi to arrive. Sayuri grabs some yarn and starts hanging it from the ceiling so it looks as though the ceiling is covered in cobwebs. She is standing on the edge of the couch when the doorbell rings. Startled, Sayuri topples off the couch and onto the floor, falling on her hip. She groans in pain and sits up. Touching her hip, Sayuri stands and walks to the back door, knowing her friends would come in that way. The sign saying Silver Oak Manor sways as the door is opened. "We're here!" Kasumi says happily. "Yeah, you're here." Sayuri grumbles letting them in. "What's wrong with you?" Akane asks curiously walking shutting the door behind her. "…" Sayuri turns and walks back to the living room. "Did we make her mad?" Kasumi asks Akane. "I don't think so…" Akane says and they look at each other. "Coming?" Sayuri asks, her head popping around the corner. "Yeah!" the girls reply and hurry towards the living room.

As the two girls enter the living room they gasp, thinking Sayuri outdid herself. The room had lifelike cobwebs in the corners of the room near the ceiling, the couches where draped in white 'dusty' blankets, the pictures on the walls were crooked, and to make it all better the blinds were broken. "Wow." Akane whispers to herself. "…This isn't scary at all…" Kasumi mutters to herself, being sarcastic of course. "Well, what do you think?" Sayuri asks turning on her heel to look at the other two. "Uh…well…Halloween is in three days…" Kasumi says. "And?" Sayuri says. "Well this will be the first time trick-or-treating for you, and the party, but…don't you think that you should have waited the day BEFORE Halloween, not two days?" Akane asks. "Akane, Akane, Akane…" Sayuri says shaking her head," I am not even close to being done, and I just want this to be the best Halloween party in our town." "…How will you know if you aren't invited to any?" Kasumi wonders aloud. "Because…" Sayuri trails off and is silent. "So you kinda overlooked part of the plan?" Akane asks. "Shhh, don't judge my logic!" Sayuri yells and grabs the yarn again. "Sheesh fine!" Akane says. Sayuri instructs the girls to hang the yarn from the ceiling while she goes and gets 'something'. That something…well…you'll see.

"Sayuri has been gone a long time." Kasumi says. "Whatever, she worked hard all day, just let it be." Akane says. "Denim, Shaun White Hoodies, and DENIM!" Sayuri sings coming in the room with a box. Akane and Kasumi both jump at Sayuri's sudden presence. They step off the couch and look at Sayuri, who accidently dropped the box on her foot. Sayuri sits on the ground and motions for Akane and Kasumi to sit, and they do. "Okay, I got this box at a yard sale." Sayuri says. "Why do I feel this is going into a flashback?" Akane mutters under her breath.

*FLASHBACK IN SAYURI'S POV*

Books, ah glorious books, I think walking around the yard sale to were the books were. Nancy Drew, Hardy Boys, NONE of the classics where there! Inconceivable! I glare at the table with barely any books. I juggle the ice cream making machine in my arms and then I see IT. IT was a box, with CURSED written on the side in marker. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the box. Inside was the Ouran High School Host Club manga, so of course I thought of Akane. So…I bought it (hey it was only $2.53!).

*BACK TO THE FUTURE (OR SHOULD I SAY PRESENT?) IN THIRD POV*

"And do the words cursed NOT scare you?" Kasumi asks. "Kasumi, you don't believe in that junk do you?" Akane asks incredulously. "No, but it sort of seems…ominous." Kasumi says eyes going wide staring at the black words. "Kasumi, my only thought is it IS close to Halloween so they must have put cursed on it for Halloween or something." Sayuri says shrugging. "I agree, it is the most logical explanation." Akane says. "Whoa..." Sayuri and Kasumi say at the same time. "What?" Akane asks. "You…you were like Spock! You were being all logical!" Sayuri says. "…" Akane glares at Sayuri and Sayuri shivers under her gaze. "Come on then open the box!" Kasumi says. Sayuri nods and opens the box. They look in and see the first book of the manga on top. They all reach for it at the same time, and they all touch it at the same time. As soon as their hands touch the book the room turned chilly. "A-are you cold?" Kasumi asks and Sayuri nods. "You know something is wrong when the werewolf is cold." Akane says shivering. And then it was like a furnace. "WATER!" Kasumi says. "I DON'T NEED IT! I DON'T NEED IT!" Sayuri yells and all three of them yell," I NEED IT!" The paneling in the living room starts to peel and fly away, the floor starts caving in, and everything starts to happen at once. The girl's screams echoed as they were suddenly dropped.

"OMG IT'S SPONGEBOB!" Akane yells and points and they all see SpongeBob Squarepants. "SpongeBob!" Patrick Star yells and the girls continue to fall. "AHHHH!" they scream. "IT'S TEEN TITANS!"Kasumi yells. "WHERE!" Sayuri yells and turns. There were the teen titans standing there, and the girls were falling again. More shouts of cartoon and anime characters names were called. "IT'S THE PILLSBOURGHY DOUGH BOY!" "IT'S KYOKO FROM SKIP BEAT!" "WHY THE HECK ARE WE FALLING TO OUR DOOM?" "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SAYURI; I TOLD YOU THE BOX LOOKED OMINOUS!" "HEY….WE STOPPED FALLING!" that was when they realized they were suspended in air…and they screamed as they suddenly crash into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**AN: I forgot to say this but i will try to update every Friday and Saturday, today is Friday. I will not update tomorrow because i updated last night thinking it was Friday (i went on a field trip with my school). Anywho, here is the next installment. And THANKS to Meggers-chan and (let's hope i spell this right!) HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd for reviewing! *throws confetti in the air* and a special thanks to HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd for favoriting and following this story!*hands cookie of your choice* Thank you so much. DISCLAIMER: I asked Santa if i could own Ouran...he laughed and said no... :'( So i still only own my OCs.**

Sayuri greets the ground with her face; Akane slams onto Sayuri, and Kasumi onto Akane. The girls were now a flurry of arms and legs tangled up. "Get the heck off of me!" Sayuri says as calmly as possible before pushing the two girls off of her. After they get untangled, they sit up. Around them were rose bushes, a gazebo directly behind them, and butterflies flying past. The weirdest thing? It was like an anime. "What the….?" Kasumi trails off as the girls look, really LOOK, at each other for the first time. All the girls' mouths drop open at the sight of each other, drawn in anime. "How the heck did this happen?!" Kasumi asks, freaking out. "I-I don't know!" Sayuri says exasperated. "M-maybe those b-books were r-really…cursed." Akane stutters. The girls look at each other wide eyed and stand up. "But where are we?" Kasumi asks and Akane shrugs. "I think I know." Sayuri asks, and if possible her eyes got wider. "Where?" Akane and Kasumi question and Sayuri just points behind them. They turn and see….a pink castle like building, and…a tower in the distance, a clock tower. "…" the girls, all of them, are silent in shock. _How is this possible? It couldn't be, well…shouldn't be! What the freak just happened?!,_ those where the thoughts running through their heads. "Who are you?" a voice rings out through the silence. The girls turn and see another girl, who Akane and Sayuri recognize to be Kanako, in the Ouran uniform. "Are you commoners?" Kanako asks. "Yes, we are commoners, and you?" Akane says in French when they all realize that they understood Japanese. "What?" Kanako asks confused. "She said she thinks that the get up you are wearing is ugly." Kasumi signs, yes she was using sign language. (**Okay, I will make something clear, I can't change the words to actual French because then it says everything else is wrong….sorry y'all….and they understand each other after being around each other for so long.**) "What are you doing with your hands?" Kanako questions. "Where is the bathroom?" Sayuri asks in Spanish. "What?" Kanako asks. Sayuri sighs and says," Where is the bathroom?" in Japanese. "Oh, go into the first door you see and take a right. Take two lefts and continue down the hall, then take a right, a left, two more rights, go through the cafeteria and there are the bathrooms." Kanako answers. "Thank you!" the girls reply, leaving Kanako shocked (she thought the other two couldn't speak Japanese). The three of them rush off without another word.

~~~~I skip over stuff, like when people get lost~~~

"FINALLY!" Kasumi says exasperated. They had finally found the bathroom after entering the black room, the cafeteria (no one was there), the headmaster's office, and a library (they could barely get Sayuri to leave). They throw the door open to find a couple of girls gossiping. They look at them and start whispering more. Sayuri, Kasumi, and Akane enter separate stalls and lock the door, but they didn't go to the bathroom, no no no. Akane closed the lid and sat on the toilet looking through her bag she had with her, checking to see what she had. Her wallet and cell phone were still at home, she had forgotten to pack them. Kasumi was going through her pockets, she didn't have a cell phone and she had left her wallet at home. Sayuri was going to get her cell phone, but being the blundering idiot she was (okay, that was a lie….) she forgot to shut the toilet lid. Her cell phone fell out of her pocket and well…into the toilet. The other girls, no doubt, left in a hurry. Sayuri curses under her breath and reaches into the toilet and pulls out the phone. Pushing some buttons show that it was zapped. Wrapping it in toilet paper just in case she could salvage it, Sayuri put the cell phone into her messenger bag. She did have some money with her, but only 50 cents, so it was a bust. Wondering what was going on at home the girls stepped out of their stalls.

*POV CHANGE…SORT OF*

"Girls?" Sayuri's Mom called. Sayuri's Mom, Catherine, walked into the living room. Spying the box with the words cursed on the side Catherine looked inside. Seeing nothing inside she feels around in the box. Her fingers lightly grasp a piece of paper. Catherine pulls the paper out and reads it.  
_Dear person who found this,  
The girl, or maybe boy, who you are looking for is gone. Whoever touched the books are sucked into them, there is no escape. No magic is strong enough to get them back. If you want proof, well, look back in the box. If not, crumple up the box and throw it away. You will never remember seeing this box, yet you will remember the person you are looking for.  
Sincerely, U.N.K.N.O.W.N._

Catherine looked back in the box after a minute. Seeing a pile of photos she pulled them out. There was one of the girls touching the first Ouran High School Host Club manga (but Catherine couldn't distinguish the book), one of the girls in a pile, one of them falling, and one of them standing and Kanako (to Catherine some random girl) looking at them, arms crossed. Catherine gasped as she realized they really were gone. "Mom, what's going on?" Sayuri's brother, Daisuke, asks. "Y-Your sister and her friends…are gone!" Catherine bursts into tears. Daisuke looks confused and Catherine hands him the note and the pictures. After Daisuke looks at them he gasps. "No way, that looks like the Ouran uniform…but…they couldn't!" Daisuke looks off into the distance.

*BACK TO THE GIRLS*

"Rice, I need rice!" Sayuri says after telling the girls about her phone. The girls nod and they rush off to find the cafeteria. They pass a room, full of newspapers. Sayuri, not seeing anyone, grabs a newspaper before rushing past it. After reading the headline stating that a unicorn was spotted Sayuri looks at the date. It was the same, two days before Halloween. She drops the newspaper and they rush into the cafeteria. Only the lunch ladies were there now. "Excuse me but can I have some rice? And a bowl?" Akane asks one of them. "Do you even go to this school?" the lady asks grumpily. "We are going to tell you the truth; we do not go to this school. We are completely and utterly lost, we are Americans and new to this area. My phone fell into some water and I heard if you put an electronic device in rice the rice will suck the water out of it and it may work again. And my phone has gps so we may be able to figure out where we are." Sayuri says putting a smile on her face. "No." the lady says bluntly and turning away. Someone tugs on her shirt and she turns back saying, "Look kids..." but then she sees the person who tugged on her. Kasumi was standing there tilting her head and looking as cute as possible. "Please help us." She says her lower lip trembling. "S-Sure kid." The lady says and walks away. The three girls smirk at each other after the lady returns with the rice and bowl. "You better return it though!" the lunch lady warned and they called "Thanks" before walking away. "Now what?" Akane asks after Sayuri put her phone in the bowl under rice. "No freaking clue." Sayuri and Kasumi reply.

**Okay, i think i forgot to put this but i am asking you all what my name on here should be? I am not using my real name and xXxWereWolfxXx is too long to put, and Werewolf is just boring. So you can review your vote or go on my profile and vote on the poll. What you can choose is either Raven, Setsu, or Eliza. So far i only have 1 vote for Raven and 1 vote for Eliza. Yeah, and please review this story! I accept criticism and flames, just as long as you tell me what you dislike about it so i can get better! If you don't tell me then what is the point of reviewing? And i love the good ol' "OMG I EFFING LOVE YOUR STORY!" reviews.  
Reviews= excitement  
Excitement= more inspiration  
More inspiration= more chapters.  
More chapters= special updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: In which we are on our own!

**AN: I was feeling extremely happy today (technically tonight), so i decided to update. This might mean I won't update on Saturday...hmm *looks off into distance* I wonder...*looks back* Anyways...Uh...I hope you like this installment, and if you have not reviewed for my nickname, or PMed me, please do. And, as always, Review! DISCLAIMER: Because i am not worthy to own Ouran High School Host Club, i own these characters *points to Akane, Kasumi, and Sayuri*...*sobs* Don't get the wrong idea, i love you three!**

(NOTE: Sayuri's thoughts from now on are _italics, _Akane's are **bold, **and Kasumi's is _**Bold AND italic, **_underline is if they all think it.**..)**

_This bowl is getting heavy, yet it is my phone…_Sayuri thinks. She looks to the girls on either side of her. _And it would seem rather rude, because it was y fault…_Akane catches Sayuri's eye. **Why is she star- SHE'S GIVING ME THE PUPPY DOG LOOK!** Akane thinks as Sayuri gives her a puppy dog look. "Uh…" Akane trails off. "Oh Sayuri, I'll hold the bowl now, you must be getting tired!" Kasumi says and takes the bowl out of Sayuri's hands. _I-Is she telepathic, if so why hasn't she told me?_ Sayuri thinks shocked. _**Hmm, I wonder how we will be able to afford a place?**_ Kasumi thinks (the sign FAIL appears above Sayuri and Kasumi). (The sign disappears) A bell rings, echoing throughout the empty halls. "Psst." A voice is heard making the main heroines stop. "Over here." The voice says and the girls turn. Seeing a guy with brown hair and big glasses, kinda like Kasumi's but square…er… "Are you crazy?!" He whispers/yells. Where the heck have I seen him before?! The girls think. "Uh..." the girls can't say anything. "The fangirls are-"he gets cut off by the sound of…a stampede?! "OH NO IT'S TOO LATE!" he yells and runs to the left. The girls jump back shocked as they see bunches of yellow. They scream and Kasumi runs after the guy. Sayuri runs to the right. Akane gets swept up by the fangirls, getting twirled and all you can see is her hand above the crowd. Sayuri looks back and sees that the fangirls continued on straight. She sighs and bumps into something. "What the? A commoner?" the voice says and she looks up in shock. Sayuri's eye twitches and she walks away. "You can't bump into Akira Komatsuzawa and then walk away without saying sorry!" Akira says. "PRESIDENT!" the two lackeys say. "S-sorry?" Sayuri says. "Well…I'll forgive you…if…you let me interview you!" Akira says. _WHAT?_ "Uhh…no?" Sayuri says confused. "This is a rare moment, having a commoner on school grounds." Akira 'explains'. "Uh…" Sayuri keeps a blank face and then realizes something. "Yes…hmmm…well this commoner, doesn't have the best manners because she is from America..." Sayuri says and Akira writes this down on a notepad. "Mmmhmmm, anything else?" he asks. "NO COMMENT!" Sayuri yells in his face before walking off. "Wait! Come back!" Akira and lackeys yell, rushing after Sayuri.

Kasumi silently freaks out. _**Just run after this random guy, what a great idea!**_ Kasumi starts to sweat drop at the thought. "W-wait!" Kasumi calls almost tripping. The guy turns shocked. "You followed me?" he asks. "Yeah, I have no clue where I am going here!" she says. "What happened to the other girls?" he asks waiting for Kasumi to catch up. "I thought they would follow me!" She says. "Hmm…Oh, were are my manners? I'm Kazukiyo Soga." He says. "Oh, uh….I'm…K-Kasumi, for a moment I was going to say a random name, and oh gosh I am rambling!" she says looking down. "It's okay." Kazukiyo says and smiles. "Kazukiyo-san!" A voice calls from behind and Kazukiyo and Kasumi turn. "Ah, Momoka-san!" Kazukiyo says. "WE have a meeting a- Oh…hello!" Momoka says happily to Kasumi. "H-hello." Kasumi says. "I'm sorry Kasumi-san, but this meeting is mandatory." Kazukiyo says. "It's all right; I should find my friends anyways." Kasumi says. Kazukiyo nods, and then he and Momoka leave. _**Now…if I was Akane and Sayuri were would I be?**_ Kasumi thinks looking up.

Akane gasps for air while lying on her side. She had FINALLY escaped the rapid fangirls, only to fall to the ground. **AIR!** It was the only coherent thought Akane could think, well that and some not-so-nice words. She sits up after catching her breath and looks around. The hallways look as though they are growing larger by the minute. "Optical illusions much?" Akane mutters standing. She brushes the imaginary dust of herself before she starts walking. Deciding to retrace her steps (well…fangirls actually) the best she could she ends up in front of …a dead end. "Dang it." Akane mutters angrily. She turns and instantly jumps back into the wall. "Fufufufu, what is this Belzeneff? A commoner?" Nekozawa says. "Yes, yes I am a commoner, thank you very much." Akane says angrily. **Commoner this, commoner that. And they critic US on rude manners!** Akane's eye twitches at that thought. "Look, dude, have you seen two girls around here dressed…out of place? Similar to me? Short one and tall one?" Akane asks. "Yes, yes I have t-"Nekozawa gets cut off by a girl screaming "BIG BROTHER" "Kirimi!" Nekozawa says and a light bulb appears over Akane's head. "Kirimi?" she mutters. The little girl rushes down the hall. "It's time for you to read me a story!" Kirimi says. **Nekozawa-sempai…reads..his…sister…stories?** Akane smiles at the thought. "Coming Kirimi, ah." He turns back to Akane. "I saw a tall girl near the Newspaper Club."He then leaves but Akane was in shock. **N-Newspaper..C-club?! Sayuri…CRAP!** She runs off down the hall, hoping that it was the right direction.

_STOP FOLLOWING ME!_ If there was such a thing as telepathic capabilities Sayuri wished she had them right then. Akira steps in front of her. "I have not finished this interview therefore I have not accepted your apology!" Akira says. Sayuri snorts and laughs. "In America babe, people don't always accept your apologies, so you learn to get used to it. Now if you excuse me." Sayuri says angrily, a hint of an accent appearing. _Wait…did I just call him.._ "Babe?" the lackeys ask confirming one of Sayuri's worst fears. _I didn't even think he looked cute!_ "In America we use the term loosely." Sayuri says coolly, hoping not to bring up a big conflict. "Babe eh?" Akira says. "Don't let it go to your head, your ego is already too big." Sayuri says quietly,istantly regretting it. "HOW DARE YOU SAY IT ABOUT THE PRESIDENT!" The lackeys scream on either side of Sayuri, Akira's face getting red with anger. "I'm tired, sue me! Wait..no don't do that, that would be horrible! Sue me is an expression we use a lot in America, seriously." Sayuri says. Akira glares and Sayuri says," And I just realized that…I'M LEAVING!" At the I'm leaving part she turn and runs into the library. _Hiding place, hiding place, hiding place. Oh hey look, I read that book- NO! Hiding spot!_ Sayuri runs into someone and falls to the ground. "I'm sorry!" she says before getting up and running. The person she knocked to the ground looks at their watch. _Crap, Kyoya is going to be mad at my tardyness_, the person thinks before rushing off.

**Ah! I almost forgot! Thanks to all those who reviewed, i tried to send you all a message but...yeah...so if i didn't send you one you will appear here(and if i did send you a message, you are here too.) Thanks to woof-chan1, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, Sparklefaith, and Meggers-chan for reviewing. You all get...a stuffed unicorn! *Hands out stuffed unicorns* And thanks to SnowCake22 and Sparklefaith for favoriting! *throws a bunch of glitter at them* Now you too can be vampires, with this special glitter!(No offense Twilight fans, i for one like it...yet make fun of it...it's hard to explain...) AND thanks to AnimeFreak67, SnowCake22, Sparklefaith, and woof-chan1 for Following. You get two party hats, one for you and one for your pet or stuffed animal of choice! *hands out party hats* And it isn't a party without STREAMERS! *throws streamers around the room* If i missed you, please tell me! I have decided that at the end of each chapter i will write a movie/TV/anime & Manga quote, and YOU have to name what it is from without looking it up, BE HONEST! Here is today's quote:**I caught you a delicious bass! **NOW, if you know the answer, REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: TRAPPED!

**AN: Hello all! No one got the movie quote. I am going to say the quote again and then tell you the answer. the quote was**I caught you a delicious bass **And the movie was**Napoleon Dynamite! **Haha, i didn't know if anyone was going to get that or not! Anywho, here is the next chapter. NOTE: I probably will not update tomorrow because i am going to a friends house tonight! DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs.**

_**How the heck did I end up outside?**_ Kasumi thinks to herself. Yes, outside, when she was on the..was it third floor? Kasumi wasn't counting, she had been trying to find a way out of the identical halls. _**Okay, I can do this..Breathe in, breathe out**_. Kasumi looks left and right before falling to her knees. She sets the bowl of rice next to her and she lays down on her back. Staring up through the tree leaves at the deep blue sky, Kasumi sighs. She hears some noises and turns to look. She blinks as she sees…two men. "PRESIDENT?! WHERE ARE YOU!" they call and Kasumi hides behind the tree. They quickly walk off and Kasumi lets out a sigh of relief, she doesn't know who those wackos are. "What do we have here?" a voice says behind Kasumi making her turn slowly. She screams and punches the guy(hey it was a reflex!) and he flies into a tree, and the tree falls down. _**Did my strength grow? No…must be because it is an anime..**_The guy sits up and rubs his head. He glares at Kasumi. "What the heck was that for?" he asks and Kasumi freaks out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" she basically screams and rushes to help him up. "Don't sweat it, it was my scary face right?" the guy asks standing. Kasumi looks confused and says," What? NO! It was a reflex, sorry, ask my friends they can tell you if you don't believe me." The guy rubs he back of hishead and says," Whatever, I thought Haruhi was the only commoner at this school." A light bulb appears above Kasumi's head. "Yes, well I don't go to this school, me and my friends were thinking about coming so we decided to check this school out. But we got lost and separated, could you perhaps, show me the way to Music Room 3?" Kasumi says and the guy nods. "Sure, whatever, I'm Ristu Kasanoda by the way." He says. "Oh, I'm Kasumi Kobayashi!" Kasumi says happily.

Sayuri runs, she had somehow ran outside but was now inside again. She smiles, she had lost Akira, the wacko club's president. Sayuri slows down and is about to stop, but is too late. She let's out a scream, as does another person, as she is suddenly upside down. _WHAT?!_ Sayuri looks and realizes what happened. Someone set up a trap, a rope was tied across Sayuri's ankle. The rope ran up and then branched off. Sayuri turns to see…Akane. She looks back up and sees the rope goes through a pulley and is back down on the ground. Wait…"AKANE!' Sayuri says and throws her arms out as the sudden outburst made her sway. "STOP MOVING SAYURI!" Akane screams as she sways too, her hand(she was falling and her hand landed in the trap the same time Sayuri's foot landed in the other trap) is held up by a piece of the rope that was branched off from Sayuri's rope. "Right..sorry…but Akane, you're here!" Sayuri says happily. "Yes, yes I am, but the question is, where is Kasumi?" Akane says. "…" silence surrounds them before they hear footsteps and voices. "KASUMI, WATCH OUT!" a voice calls and Sayuri sweatdrops. Akane and Sayuri look at the corner and see Kasumi slide down the hall, and Ritsu Kasanoda sliding behind her. "Ahh, freshly waxed floors!" Akane says suddenly getting it, but her voice makes Kasumi look up. "AKANE, SAYURI! I FOUND YOU!" she calls and stops sliding. "Get us down Kasumi." Sayuri says calmly, which wasn't calm at all. "…" Kasumi sweatdrops which makes everyone look at her. "Uh…." Kasumi thinks, trying to figure out how to get them down. "Oh, Kasanoda-san, you can go, I found my friends!" Kasumi says turning to the guy. "Uh, okay." He says and walks away.

*ten minutes later*

"AHHHH!" Kasumi yells. Turns out, there was a trap right were the rope to release Sayuri and Akane was. Kasumi wiggles in the net she was caught in as Sayuri complains about the blood rushing to her head. Akane shushes them and tells them she is thinking. "Who would set up these traps?!" Kasumi mutters. A light bulb appears over all three of their heads. Twins, they all think. Footsteps are heard, well…lots of footsteps…

*Haruhi's POV*

I had come into the Host Club late, Kyoya added more to my debt. Normal right? Yeah, until after the host club and Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned something about traps. Turns out they had set up a net and two other traps in the school, and they had forgot about them until then. Which made Tamaki worry about if there were, and I quote "fair maidens trapped in those shady twins traps!" unquote. So we all left the club room and followed Hikaru and Kaoru. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Honey-sempai asks, he was on Mori-sempai's shoulders. "_Yes_." The twins say simultaniosly. We turn the corner and see three girls. The closest girl was short, about 5' 0''. She had brown hair and blonde highlights that went to her shoulder blades, her eyes were a blue/grey color, which were behind big nerd like glasses that suited the girl. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a pink and white striped v-neck top, a black tank top, and light blue converse. She was caught in a net and looked particularly angry. The second girl was in a different trap, it was like a neuse except it was around her hand not her neck. She had straight brown hair with blue streaks that went to her shoulders and blue eyes, and she was about 5' 8 ½''. She had on a purple shirt with the words "Who let the nerds out" and Nerds on it, light blue skinny jeans, black and white converse, and black lacy fingerless gloves. She looked ticked, even angrier then the first girl. The last girl was in a trap that looked exactly like the second girl's trap, except that instead of her hand it was her foot that was tied. She had brown wavy hair that went to..her waist? It was near the floor now, and blue/green eyes that were behind glasses sort of like Kyoya's. She was wearing a plaid jacket/top, a blue tanktop underneath, black shorts that stopped below the knee, and sneakers. She looked…sick. They were all about four feet off the ground. "Blood…rushing to my head…can't…think…" she says and the other two look at her. The second tallest looks at us and barks, "GET US DOWN!" The twins salute and cut some ropes, making the three girls crash into the floor. They mumble stuff and sit up and stare at us. "Commoners?" Tamaki and the twins say all at once.

**That is the end of this chapter! AND GUESS WHAT?! Thanks to Vick, woof-chan1, Sparklefaith, and The Amendable Snow Freak for reviewing! *hands out an orange cat plushie* It's a cat! :D And thanks to the Amendable Snow Freak for favoriting this story! *hands The Amendable Snow Freak a ice cream cone in your favorite flavor* Take this as a token of my gratitude! Here is today's quote (it is much easier!):**P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney! **Now REVIEW! *dances around the room waiting for friend to come pick her up***


	5. Chapter 5: Phone call

**AN: Soo...i was bored...and i wrote like three chapters? Okay probably two but i decided to bless you all with this one! =) YEAH!I blessed you! DISCLAIMER: I still only own my OCs.**

"…" Sayuri, Kasumi, and Akane were quite. After what had just happened, here is a short summary: They somehow ended up in Ouran world/land/dimension/whatever the heck you call it, they got seperated, they bumped into different people, they got trapped, the Twins released them from the traps, they were rushed to Music Room 3, the Host Club headquarters, and were sat on a couch. Yup, that was all that happened, now, back to the story!

Sayuri lets out a content sigh, the feeling of blood rushing to her head was gone, all that was left was a headache, which Sayuri gets often and just ignores now. Kasumi was slightly scared, what would they do when they explained everything? Where would they stay? Would they even help? She knew Tamaki would, but what about the others? Akane was freaking out on the inside, outside she looked bored. SHE WAS ACTUALLY MEETING THE REAL, THE TRUE, HOST CLUB! Worries instantly flew out the door. "These shady twins are so sorry, princesses! To make it up to you we will let you have ten minutes with each host!" Tamaki says…uh…charmingly? "Except Haruhi right? Cause she is a girl." As soon as the words left the girls' mouths they instantly regretted it. Tamaki blinks and the twins stand on either side of Haruhi. "Haruhi isn't a girl, she's a man!" Hikaru says, he was on the left. "Yeah, a very manly man!" Kaoru says. "Why would you have that idea? Hahaha" Tamaki laughs nervously and Sayuri smiles. The other girls smile but let her say it. "Trying to convince us that Haruhi isn't a girl is stupid. There is a bunch of cross dressers in America, plus the fact that she is shorter than you, her hips are a little wider than a guy's, and her eyes are WAY too huge."Sayuri says. She's being all smarticle like… Akane and Kasumi think. Everyone in the Host Club is shocked, except Haruhi who is slightly annoyed that Sayuri mentioned her hips. "Plus the fact that now you are staring at us like blundering idiots. AND the fact that Hikaru or Kaoru said, and I quote 'Haruhi isn't a girl, SHE'S a man!', thus proving the fact that Haruhi is a girl." Sayuri adds, emphasizing she. The next thing you know the girls are dragged to three chairs and tied up. All the lights are turned off and a bright light is shined in each of there faces. Hikaru and Kaoru, and Tamaki of course, start yelling questions like 'are you a spy for Lobelia' and stuff like that. "We're getting interrogated…" Kasumi whispers and they sweat drop. They all get dragged to the present when Tamaki yells, "And what **IS** in this bowl other than rice?!" The girls freeze and Tamaki throws rice over his shoulder until he sees the phone. He drops the bowl and holds the phone in the air, "YOU ARE SPIES!" "But since we figured out your secret…WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE HARUHI!" The twins say simultaneously. Spies! They all think. "Sure sure, I am the Doctor, she's the chameleon, and she's the Bookworm." Akane says sarcasticly. "I KNEW IT!" Tamaki yells.

"And you can't stop me from falling apart, cause my self destruction is all your FAULT!" the phone blares the ringtone making everyone jump. Tamaki clicks a button and says," Hello?"

*an hour ago, different place*

Catherine's body shakes as she sobs. She had just found the box, and the proof that her daughter and her daughter's friends who came over often enough to be her own daughters, were gone. "Mom, calm down…" Daisuke says shaken, there was no way it was possible, they must just be playing a prank. A very MEAN prank. That was all he could think. "Don't you see Daisuke? IT IS REAL! I saw Sayuri buy this box, I saw what was inside, a manga, and then they are gone, and the girls are in these pictures with anime style, don't you see Daisuke?!" Catherine cries out. Daisuke swallows and rereads the note. "Mom…there is only one thing we can do…" he says as calmly as he can. "WHAT?!" Catherine says, she had finally stopped crying. "….Call the families." Is his only reply. Catherine nods and they both get their phones, but Catherine's was dead. "Hello, Mrs. Jena Kobayashi? Yes this is Daisuke…I did use good grammar? Huh…well we have a…situation…if you and Mr. Kobayashi could come quickly that would be great. …Is Kasumi hurt? Well…not exactly… Okay, see you then. Goodbye." Daisuke hangs up and hands the phone to Catherine. She quickly dials and says," Hello? Haku? Yes, this is Catherine…yes it is about the girls. Could you and your husband and Akito come quickly please….They aren't hurt, necessarily…Yes please hurry…thank you." She hands the phone back to Daisuke and goes to get the evidence. Daisuke dials a phone number and says," Hello, is Ren there? Yes please, thank you….Hey Dad, Mom needs you to hurry home….You're in a meeting? With who? Dallas? Well Dallas needs to come too, wait…you are talking about Akito's dad, right? Okay, than yeah bring him here too. He is getting a call from his wife? Oh…okay I'll wait… He told you about the girls? Well hurry please…Thank you." Daisuke hangs up and looks up at the ceiling. He ponders stuff for a few minutes.

*half hour later, everyone is there*

Daisuke calls the names Akito, Haku, Dallas, Ren, Catherine, Jena, and Daishiro(Mr. Kobayashi). All were there and accounted for, and so the meeting began. Catherine can't speak so Daisuke does most of it. "Okay, the girls, Sayuri, Kasumi, and Akane.." Daisuke points to pictures of all three on a board," Akane and Kasumi came to meet Sayuri and help her with the big Halloween party. Apperantly Sayuri bought a box, this box.. *holds up the box with the words cursed facing them* and it was full of manga. It seems to be that Sayuri was showing them the manga and they all touched it at the same time, thus resulting in them being..well…transported into Ouran High School Host Club." Daisuke says. Everyone, other than Catherine, were staring at him. "Ha, right. You had me going for a minute, good prank Daisuke. But Catherine, I never knew you would take part in this." Haku says. "It ISN'T a prank." Catherine says stubbornly. The room erupts into commotion. "AND WE HAVE EVIDENCE!" Daisuke yells making everyone shut up. Akito looks at Daisuke, as if saying don't yell at me! Daisuke hands out the photos, the box, and the note. "The proof is in the pudding!" Daisuke says when everyone had seen the evidence. Everyone was quite for awhile until Akito says," Ouran huh? Wonder what the hosts will think of our sisters." "What is this manga about anyways? Ouran High School Host Club, sounds dirty if you ask me." Ren says. "No Dad it isn't, it is about six rich guys who flirt with girls who are also rich but have to much time on their hands. And then one day a guy, Haruhi, comes in and gets a debt. So he has to work off his debt, they then all find out that Haruhi wasn't a guy but a girl who looks like a guy. So that is basically what the manga is about." Daisuke explains and then shrugs. "hmm.." Ren is silent after that. "We can't just tell people 'oh my daughter got transported into an anime/manga', we would get put in the loony bin!" Jena says and everyone nods. "How about… We sign a pact, saying we will keep silent and not tell anyone about this. We will not mention this to anyone, and if anyone asks we can tell them..the girls and us, Daisuke and I, got a chance to go to Florida and are there. And then me and Daisuke can actually go to Florida so no one will guess we are lying." Akito says. After thinking it over the adults agree. They draw up a pact and sign it.

Akito and Daisuke sit near each other and start talking about where they will go when Catherine says, "WAIT!" Everyone looks to a flustered Catherine. "I just remembered, Sayuri has her phone with her! We should at least try to call it!" she explains. They all nod and Catherine grabs her phone. She hits speed dial 4 (number 1 was voicemail, 2 was Ren, her husband, 3 was her son, Daisuke.) "Hello?" is heard and Catherine gasps and says," Hello?"

*Bold is Tamaki, regular is Catherine and italic is Sayuri* NOTE: Only those on Catherine's side can hear Catherine's side of the conversation and only those on Tamaki's side can hear Tamaki's side of the conversation, same with Sayuri*

"**Uh…yes Ma'am?**"  
"Is a Sayuri Sawatari there?"  
"**Um, let me check. ***In the distance* **Is one of you Sayuri Sawatari? **_That's me. _**It's for you**. _It's my phone dimwad!_"  
The sound of shuffling is heard.  
"_Yes? Who is this?"  
_**"*gasp* S-Sayuri, it really is you!**"  
"_Mum! You can call me?"  
_**"YES!**"

"Mom, look there is another note!" Daisuke says handing Catherine a note that had appeared in the bottom of the box.

"**Hold on sweetie.**"

"_I ain't going anywhere…literally._"

**Soo...end of chappyter, did you like? Ah, here we go. Thanks to... The Amendable Snow Freak, woof-chan1, and maddie24clover for reviewing! *hands out an ocarina* Now you can play beautiful music, or...be like Link from LoZ...hehe... Thanks to maddie24clover for favoriting my story! *hands your favorite cookie* Yes a giant cookie is my token of gratitude.  
Twins: More like the gift you were goingto give you ate...  
SHUT UP THE CHOCOLATE WAS CALLING ME! Uh...wow...hehe...uh...Oh hey look movie quote time! The answer was...**Finding Nemo** and the only person who reviewed an answer was woof-chan1, and she/he was right! *hands out a unicorn plushie* Now you have a unicorn plushie! =] Oh, yeah, i am too lazy to look up a movie quote so...If anyone can guess (meaning NO LOOKING UP) the song Sayuri's ringtone is, review it! I highly doubt anyone will get it *frown* i sound so mean... I will give you a hint, the song title has two words. Now review if you know, and if you look it up and review be HONEST! If you lie Antoinette will jump out of the screen and kiss you! ...Antoinette is Tamaki's dog FYI. Soo...i gotta go, review?  
Reviews= excitement  
Excitement= more chapters  
More Chapters= earlier postings of those chapters (like this one)  
Earlier Postings of The Chapters= Your guys' happiness.**

**So do something for us all and review, and you know follow and favorite... :D**


	6. Chapter 6:The worst thing about goodbyes

**I am back.. no one guessed the song...well...except this one person, Guest, and even then they only guessed the band. The song that Sayuri's ringtone was was:**Open Wounds by Skillet **So...yeah..And Guest got the band right...so...uh...sorry it didn't count...but a consolation prize to her/him! *hands a piece of bread*...uh..and a consolation prize for Sparklefaith for reviewing the last movie quote (she hadn't been able to review) *hands a different piece of bread*...yeah..it's bread... DISCLAIMER: I got no money..so i can't buy the ownership of OHSHC...so i still only own my OCs... NOTICE: The poll for my nickname will end on 9/20/12, if you haven't done it yet please do it. Or you can review or PM me the answer, i prefer review or the poll. The things you can choose are Raven, Setsu, or Eliza. So far i have 6 for Raven, 2 for Eliza, and 2 for Setsu.**

Catherine reads the note and gasps.

_Dear Reader,  
You apparently looked in the box, and chose NOT to forget.  
You must love the person very much. You might be making a phone call to them right now, if you know their number, and if they have a phone.  
If not then I am sorry, you are out of luck and you will never hear from them again.  
And if you did call them, or are in the process of calling them, let this be known.  
You only get ONE call to them. Afterwards their phone will blow up. Sad isn't it?  
What a waste of a good phone…  
Signed, U.N.K.N.O.W.N._

"_Mom, you still there? You're wasting minutes…_" Sayuri speaking snaps Catherine out of her shock. "Hunny, listen..wait…turn the phone on speaker phone, and I'll turn my phone on speaker phone so Kasumi and Akane can hear their families." "_…All right? Hold on.. *_Distance* _My Mom is making me turn it on speaker phone if ANY of you speak I will hurt all of you…VERY badly._" "Is that a threat?" a voice says as Catherine turns on speaker phone, alerting her that Sayuri turned on her speaker phone. Sayuri distinctly growls. (**This may get confusing, for now I will do Catherine's side and the families, then the same conversation except on Sayuri's side so you know what is happeneing on each side.**) Akito holds his hand out for the phone and Catherine gives it to him and the note. "M'kay, Sayuri you there?" Akito asks. "_…Akito? That you?_" Sayuri asks. "Yes." Akito replies and before he says anymore a voice yells," Brother! I was so worried!" Akito sighs and says," I was too Akane-" This time Akito gets cut off by a loud instrumental music. "TURN OFF THAT DANG MUSIC!" Akane yells. "We were JUST checking her I-pod!" two voices say. "Well STOP JUST checking her I-pod, dangit..if I was near you I would hit you upside the head, but I ain't because you fools hasn't untied me yet!" Akane says angrily. "Un…tie…you?" everyone asks. "Look guys, Akane, me, and Sayuri got…uh..interrogated? Look we let info slip and we got tied up and a bright freaking light shined in our faces!" Kasumi says. "Like I said before it's okay if they know…" a girly voice says. "DADDY WON'T LET YOU! MOMMY HELP!" A voice yells and Daisuke and Akito know instantly it was Tamaki. "GET OFF ME SENPAI!" the girly voice screams. "PEOPLE, PEOPLE PLEASE!" Daisuke yells (the adults hadn't spoken because they were shocked, well they had just not by themselves). "Thank you Daisuke." Akito says as everyone is quiet. "Your welcome." Daisuke says. "Are they your boyfriends?" two voices say. "Eeew, no! Daisuke IS my brother and Akito is like a brother, he is Akane's brother! AND GET OFF ME!" Sayuri says angrily. "LISTEN! We got another note, which is the whole reason we knew you were there! We can only call you once, THIS ONE TIME, and then we won't be in contact with you, EVER. Unless you find a way back, but by the way the note is read it seems like you won't find a way back, because no magic is strong enough." Akito says and everyone is silent.

"W-What?" Kasumi asks quietly. "Oh, Kasumi-hunny, We love you!" Jena says starting to cry. "Mom…please tell me that isn't true, Dad?" Kasumi says sounding desperate. "I'm sorry hunny, but this is what the note says and it hasn't lied yet." Daishiro says softly, clearly torn up about this. Small sobs are heard through the speaker phone. "Akane sweetie, I love you! I know you know that but I have to tell you again, I love you baby!" Haku says tears in her eyes, she started crying as soon as she heard Akane's voice. "Mom…" Akane says, crying. "L-Love you baby." Dallas says, crying silently. "You too Dad…." Akane says quietly. "S-should we leave?" they hear in the background. "STAY BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR DARN FAULT! Well…tying us up is…" Sayuri yells and they hear "Yes Ma'am!"s in the background. "She's scary when she's mad Takashi…" a child like voice is heard in the background. "Akane, listen. You are my sister and I love you. And you have a fine on your library card." Akito says the last part softly. "WELL PAY IT OFF!" Akane yells and then quietly says," I love you too Akito." "Sayuri…I…I love you pumpkin." Catherine says. "Love you too Mom, but seriously Pumpkin? Are you insinuating I am fat?" Sayuri asks and Catherine weakly chuckles. "No baby..I…I…I love you honey."Catherine says before bursting into tears. "Y-yeah…I know…I love you too." Sayuri says. "I love you baby, and remember if anyone gives you a hard time, kill them with kindness." Ren says softly tears flowing silently. "Yeah, kill them with kindness, how could I forget? I love you too." Sayuri says. "Sai….I love you, even if I don't show it at times." Daisuke says his eyesglistening with tears like Akito's had. "Yeah love you too bro." Sayuri says. Weeping is heard in the background. "THAT IS SO SAD!" a voice yells laced with sadness. "I thought I told you to be quiet?" Sayuri says coolly and a yelp is heard. "Dangit…any more bad knews and I might cry." Sayuri says after three minutes. The room is collected with gasps, and then Daisuke remembers something. "Oh yeah, and when we hang up your phone will explode…" Daisuke says. "…dangit…that was a good phone…" Sayuri says softly, sadness laced in her voice. "Yeah, it was wasn't it Sai?" Daisuke says chuckling sorrowfully. "Stop making fun of my misery…" Sayuri mumbles. "I think we are jut gonna g-" "IF YOU LEAVE WE WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU!" Akane yells. "And wouldn't you like to hear the whole story since you just heard this sad message?" Sayuri says. "…" No one answers, but the group guesses it was a yes. A beeping noise alerts them that the phone is going to die. "GIRLS THE PHONE IS ABOUT TO DIE WE LOVE YOU ALL!" The group yells right before it dies. "…" they are silent for a while before they all start to cry.

*Ouran's side :D*

"Mom, you still there? You're wasting my minutes…" Sayuri asks holding the phone awkwardly. They had loosened it just enough so she could hold the phone to her ear and then retied it. They meaning twins. "Hunny listen, wait…turn on the speaker phone and I'll turn my phone on speaker phone so Kasumi and Akane can hear their families." Catherine says and Sayuri thinks. "All…right…Hold on?" Sayuri pulls her head away from the phone. "My Mom is making me turn on the speaker phone if ANY of you speak I will hurt all of you…VERY badly."Sayuri says and then turns on speaker phone. "Is that a threat?" Kyoya asks pushing his glasses up. Sayuri growls angrily and Akane, Kasumi, and Haruhi sweat drop. Sayuri glares at the hosts, except Haruhi, when a voice says," M'kay,Sayuri you there?" Sayuri blinks and looks at the phone. "Akito? That you?" Sayuri asks slightly confused. "Yes." Akito says and Akane yells, "Brother, I was so worried!" Sayuri's eye twitches, as does Kasumi's, as they look at Akane who looks at them with a what-did-i-do? Look. "I was too Akane-" Akito gets cut off by the intro of…was it My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend? Whatever, it was instrumental music. Three girls' heads turn to the twins. "TURN OFF THAT DANG MUSIC!" Akane yells angrily, if she was untied she would have hit them. "We were JUST checking her I-pod!" the twins say shrugging and Kasumi gasps thinking_**, MY I-POD!,**_ and Sayuri thinks, _With you JUST checking something means trouble…no any sentence with JUST in it is bad_. "STOP JUST checking her I-pod, dangit..if I was near you I would hit you upside the head, but I ain't because you fools hasn't untied me yet!" Akane yells angrily, she really wanted to talk to her family. "Un…tie…you?" voices say from the phone, startling Sayuri almost making her drop it. "Look guys, Akane, me, and Sayuri got…uh..interrogated? Look we let info slip and we got tied up and a bright freaking light shined in our faces!" Kasumi says glaring at the twins and Tamaki who twitch. "Like I said before it's okay if they know…" Haruhi says quietly. "DADDY WON'T LET YOU! MOMMY HELP!" Tamaki yells suddenly glomping Haruhi making her yell," GET OFF ME SENPAI!" "PEOPLE, PEOPLE PLEASE!" a voice, sounding suspiciously like Daisuke, yells. "Thank you Daisuke." Akito says. "Your Welcome." Daisuke replies. "Are they your boyfriends?" the twins say with their elbows on Sayuri's shoulders. "Eeew, no! Daisuke IS my brother and Akito is like a brother, he is Akane's brother! AND GET OFF ME!" Sayuri says angrily and jerks making the twins move their arms.

"LISTEN! We got another note, which is the whole reason we knew you were there! We can only call you once, THIS ONE TIME, and then we won't be in contact with you, EVER. Unless you find a way back, but by the way the note is read it seems like you won't find a way back, because no magic is strong enough." Akito's voice says through the phone. Sayuri's, Kasumi's, and Akane's eyes widen making the twins stop with a comeback. "W-What?" Kasumi asks quietly looking shocked. "Oh, Kasumi-hunny, We love you!" Jena says through the phone, you could easily tell she was now crying. "Mom…please tell me that isn't true, Dad?" Kasumi says desperately, you could see the shock and pain on her face. "I'm sorry hunny, but this is what the note says and it hasn't lied yet." Daishiro says softly, clearly torn up about this. Kasumi swallows before her body is racked with sobs as the realization hits her. The hosts look at each other and stand next to each other. "Akane sweetie, I love you! I know you know that but I have to tell you again, I love you baby!" Haku's voice says through the phone, she of course was crying. "Mom…" Akane says, tears starting to fall. "L-Love you baby." Dallas says through the phone. "You too Dad…." Akane says quietly and more tears fall. "S-should we leave?" Tamaki asks quietly. "STAY BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR DARN FAULT! Well…tying us up is…" Sayuri yells and everyone yells ,"Yes Ma'am" and they salute. "She's scary when she's mad Takashi…" Honey says. "Akane, listen. You are my sister and I love you. And you have a fine on your library card." Akito says the last part softly. "WELL PAY IT OFF!" Akane yells and then quietly says," I love you too Akito." "Sayuri…I…I love you pumpkin." Catherine says through the phone. "Love you too Mom, but seriously Pumpkin? Are you insinuating I am fat?" Sayuri asks and Catherine weakly chuckles. "No baby..I…I…I love you honey."Catherine says before it sounds like she bursts into tears. "Y-yeah…I know…I love you too." Sayuri says looking to the floor, her eyes tearing up. "I love you baby, and remember if anyone gives you a hard time, kill them with kindness." Ren says softly through the phone. "Yeah, kill them with kindness, how could I forget? I love you too." Sayuri says looking up at the ceiling. "Sai….I love you, even if I don't show it at times." Daisuke says. "Yeah love you too bro." Sayuri says looking at the phone. Tamaki starts crying. "THAT IS SO SAD!" Tamaki yells sadly. "I thought I told you to be quiet?" Sayuri says coolly, glaring at him, and he yelps. "Dangit…any more bad knews and I might cry." Sayuri says after three minutes , currently looking at the floor. A bunch of gasps are heard through the phone. "Oh yeah, and when we hang up your phone will explode…" Daisuke says. "…dangit…that was a good phone…" Sayuri says softly and sadly looks at Kasumi and Akane. "Yeah, it was wasn't it Sai?" Daisuke says chuckling sorrowfully. "Stop making fun of my misery…" Sayuri mumbles, looking at the hosts out of the corner of her eye. "I think we are jut gonna g-" "IF YOU LEAVE WE WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU!" Akane yells at the hosts who were going to leave. "And wouldn't you like to hear the whole story since you just heard this sad message?" Sayuri says slyly. "…" No one answers, but it was a yes, or so their faces said and the way they all sat on couches. A beeping noise is heard through the phone, confusion showing on the girls' faces. "GIRLS THE PHONE IS ABOUT TO DIE WE LOVE YOU ALL!" The group yells from the phone right before the call disconnects. A three appears on the phone and Sayuri blinks. A two appears in place of the three and Sayuri throws it the best she could, it lands at Tamaki's feet. Tamaki screams and runs to his corner of woe, and the number one appears on the phone. The phone then does a little explosion, basically one spark and some smoke. "Well that was a waste…" Kasumi mutters and then the phone explodes into smithereens. "…" Kasumi, Akane, and Sayuri are quiet before the tears start to fall full force. The twins silently go and untie each girl (not that they noticed).

**Haha, it's that time again. :3 Time for the prizes! *puts on Mad Hatter's hat* and with this hat i will look cooler when i hand out the prizes! Okay so... thanks to AngelFlowers, Pailrose, woof-chan1, The Amendable Snow Freak, Guest, and Sparklefaith for reviewing the last chapter! *hands out small Naruto plushie* Yes, you too now can have a Naruto plushie that speaks! *pushes button* "BELIEVE IT!" ...yup...heh, too bad i can't actually give these away in real life...that would be EPIC! Anywho, thanks to..vetheawesomeme, laughtillyourstomachhurts, and JustWeirdLikeThat for following my story! Hmm...what to give what to give... *looks in a bag* Ah, sandwhichs! *hands out sandwhich of your choice* AND thanks to vetheawesomeme and Pailrose for favoriting! *hands small wolf plushie* Yes, now you can have a wolf plushie (and maybe name it Link COUGH COUGH). Hmmm...before i go to the movie quote, some of you may have noticed that i had some spelling errors in this chapter and the last chapter. Well spell check won't spell check it anymore on the stuff i am using, except if i get a brand new document and start writing everything out. So at the end of this arc (after they explain everything and all) It should be spell checked again. So please excuse that. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :D And here is the movie quote today:**They'll see, they'll see and they'll know and they'll say, why she wouldn't even harm a fly. **Anyone who knows it should REVIEW! *spins around room waiting for friend to come* Yeah, the friend who invited me over the other day is coming over. And my brother's friend is over, he has been here since yesterday and will stay till Sunday. Same with my friend! And, I should update tomorrow, but i am going to a birthday party with my friend, brother, and brother's friend, so i might not be able too...and in the morning i am going somewhere with my friend. *hear's dog and stops spinning* I think she is here :D**


	7. Chapter 7: You believe them Mommy?

**AN: REMEMBER that i said that it won't spell check (or did i even mention it? If not then i am now :3 ) Well...yeah it still won't work, it will if i bring up a blank piece of paper but i have the next chapter planned, and then it will be the end of the arc (no not the story) and i will have a completely different file on my laptop for this story. So please forgive me for not getting this spell checked AND for not reading it completely through. My friend thought something dirty in this AND the next chapter, so i changed it. I don't want to sound like a pervy author! That would be horrible! Anywho...hope you enjoy this chappyter! DISCLAIMER: This site is called fanfiction. fiction=fake, fan= a person who likes something a lot. fan+ fiction= i still only own my OCs. *sniffle* AND this will include stuff from the manga and the anime, because i am awesome like that...and because i can't remember what was in what...DON'T JUDGE!  
Twins and Akane and Kasumi: Judging, judging!  
NOOOOOOOOO! **

Sayuri had stopped crying before Kasumi; Kasumi stopped crying before Akane; Akane stopped crying before Tamaki. Tamaki still was sniffling quite a bit, but the tears had stopped coming. "That is so sad, you princesses had to go through with something like saying good-bye to your families!" Tamaki mutters every now and then and then looks at the three girls, who ignore him, making him go into his corner of woe. "I believe you owe us an explanation." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up. "Before we, uh, explain can the three of us each ask three questions?" Kasumi asks. Kyoya thinks it over before saying," I don't see how it will profit you but go ahead." "One, can I please see my bag you threw somewhere?" Sayuri asks and Honey rushes to go find it. "One, can I have a slice of cake?" Akane asks. "Only if you wish to pay for it." Kyoya replies and Akane mutters," Never mind." "One, can I have the bowl that HAD the rice in it?" Kasumi asks. Yes, even though Tamaki dropped it it did not break. Tamaki nods and grabs it on his way to the couches. "Let's save the rest of the questions for later." Kyoya says as Honey comes back with Sayuri's bag. "Fine." Sayuri replies before digging in her bag. Akane and Kasumi think and then nod (Sayuri pulls out a bar of chocolate and starts eating it). "So, please, explain princesses." Tamaki asks seriously. Kasumi sighs and says," Well… Sayuri will explain because it is kinda her fault." Akane and Kasumi look at Sayuri who had the chocolate bar hanging out of her mouth and the bag in her hands. She sets the bag down and then takes a bite of chocolate and asks," What?"Everyone sweatdrops and Akane shakes her head. "I'll tell them then…but you have to be quiet!" Akane warns. The host club, minus Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori, pretend zipping their lips and throwing away the key. "Okay then…

I will start from the beginning, not in the order I was told, but in the order it actually was, well..to the best of my knowledge. Sayuri and her mom, Catherine, went to a yard sale. Sayuri, being the book worm she is, decided to look at the book section. She was thoroughly upset when she found out that they didn't have Nancy Drew or Hardy Boy books (Sayuri says," It's true" after that). But just as she was about to leave a box caught her eye; on the side of the box was the words cursed in big black letters. She opened the box and saw a manga. Before I go further, AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T INTERRUPT, I have some things to explain. The manga was called Ouran High School Host Club, it is about you, the host club, meeting Haruhi and going through your adventures. See…we come from a different…world? No..land? No…ah, dimension! Yeah, we come from a different dimension. There everything is in 3D platform, I guess is the best way to explain it, and here it is 2D like platform, or was in our world, now this is 3D and I guess our dimension here would be 2D? Confusing, yeah.

"Anyways, Sayuri buys the box and goes home to get ready for a Halloween party. Sayuri had called us, Kasumi and I, for help, so we showed up. Sayuri went to go get the box full of books, at that time we, Kasumi and I, didn't know what it was, of course now we do… So Sayuri comes back with the box and we look inside. It was full of Ouran High School Host Club manga! We all touched the book at the same time when the room was suddenly freezing cold! It felt like you were surrounded by snow in a room that was frozen! Then the next minute it was burning up! Like you were bundled up for winter in the middle of the Sahara Desert! Then, everything in the room starts breaking. Like the vinyl on the walls was coming off, like peeling an apple, and the floor, chunks started to fly away. The next thing we know we are falling, like… Alice fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. We saw other cartoon characters, like Spongebob, the Teen Titans, (**The next are some I didn't feel like actually writing in the first chapter…hehe**) Mickey Mouse, and Napoleon Dynamite. We also saw anime characters, like Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki, Kyoko and Ren, and (technically) Ash Ketchum. And then we were suspended in mid air for half a minute before crashing into the ground. We landed in a pile and almost as soon as we got untangled we were shocked about everything being drawn like an anime, even ourselves. Then Kanako came up and asked us if we were commoners and stuff. We got inside the building and went into the bathroom, we didn't even use it we just were wanting to see if we had money or a cell phone. Which is when Sayuri's cell phone fell out of her pocket and into the toilet. So we go into the cafeteria and get a bowl of rice, because the rice will suck the water out of the electronic device (well…it should). Then we got seperated. Uh…I have no clue what their stories are so they can go first.." Akane says and looks at Kasumi.

"Huh? Oh, I go first! Well…A guy named Kazukiyo Soga warned us about the fangirls, which I assume were coming here… Anyways I ran after him when us girls almost got swept up in the fangirls *a sign appears above Sayuri saying 'avoided the disaster', a sign appears over Kasumi that says 'Ran after random guy', and a sign appears above Akane saying 'Failed horribly (**Uh…I don't know if I said this but when I mention the signs I mean like in the anime, no one can see it except the person watching the anime…carry on.**) *. *signs disappear* They didn't follow me, so I have no clue what happened to them… Anyways I found out the guy's name was Kazukiyo Soga, didn't know that before, just saying, and then a girl named Momoka came up. They went off and I somehow ended up outside! So I hid behind a tree when two guys walked by yelling president. (Sayuri mumbles," so that's were they went" making Aane look at her confused) Then I turned, and as a reflex, punched the guy who had walked up behind me. Turns out it was Ritsu Kasanoda! So he was going to lead me to Music Room 3, this room, thinking this was where Akane and Sayuri would be. Well we got inside and down the hall right before the traps before I slipped, the floors had just gotten waxed. And then Kasanoda-san left and I got trapped in the net…and then you guys came and the phone call, but you know that bit." Kasumi says then looks at Sayuri. Sayuri looks at the ground and then says,"

Well…I ran to the right, narrowly avoiding being swept up by the fangirls. While I was looking back at the stampede I bumped into someone, and turns out to be some wacko named Akira Komatsuzawa. He then demanded I apologize, I did, and then he said he wouldn't accept my apology unless he got an interview. He said it was rare for commoners to be at Ouran. So I walked off after saying some stuff and he follows me. Then I bump into Haruhi in the library, now that I think of it, and then I lost Komatsuzawa A.K.A Wacko. I had no clue were Wacko and the lackeys went but I ended up down a hall. I was walking, my foot got caught in the trap, and then I see Akane next to me. And then Kasume comes sliding down the hall, and then you know the rest."

"Now back to me, So I got caught by the fangirls. Eventually I fell and was out of their stampede. I then run into Nekozawa-senpai, and he told me he saw Sayuri near the Newspaper Club room. So I ran that way, hoping I was going the right direction, but there was only one direction (Kasumi smiles at one direction) I could go. So I was running down the halls when I tripped, I understand now that the hall was just waxed, yes the same hall Kasumi slipped in. My hand landed in the trap and I was trapped. I had tried to get it undone but couldn't, that knot was tight! And then you came…and you know the rest. Any questions?" Akane says. "You are saying you come from another dimension where our lives are a manga and anime? Why should we believe that?" Kyoya asks slyly, seeing if they would slip up and mess up their tale. "Sayuri shall explain, since she memorizes random stuff like this (well..not necessarily) and I am tired of talking, but me and Kasumi will give our inputs." Akane says. Kasumi smiles with Akane and Sayuri smirks. Sayuri points to Tamaki and says," You asked for it. Tamaki Suoh, in class 2-A, his mother, Anne-Sophie Grace, is in France and is French, thus the reason he is half French and half Japanese. His dad, Yuzuru Suoh, is the principal of this school. Tamaki was given a small teddy bear when he was born," "Kuma-chan." Kasumi adds. "His grandmother, Shizue Suoh, despises Tamaki because his father didn't marry the woman she chose. Your birthday is..hmm…I want to say (**When I wrote this part I was guessing, and turns out because Wikipedia says so, I got the day wrong by one day! April was right! Am I psychic or what? Sayuri: Or what. Me: SHHHH, they didn't have to know that!**) April 9th , but that is probably wrong. Is often saying he is the Daddy of Haruhi, who is labeled as his daughter." Sayuri takes a breath and Akane says, "Haruhi's brothers would be the twins, the next door neighbors, or in other versions, cousins, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, which means Kyoya is the Mommy." Sayuri nods and says," *points to Kyoya(by now everyone was shocked)* Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori, wants to become the owner of the Ootori's company. I do not know the name of the company but it is hospitals and medicines and stuff. "Kyoya has the tendency to look up people, meaning he is a creeper…"Kasumi mutters. "He hides his emotions behind a mask. *sighs* Geez Akane, I have to really remember this stuff! *glares at Akane who shrugs* Grr…uh…your mom is..dead? Something like that…Your birthday is..sometime..Oh! It is the same month as my brother! November! Uh..hmm..22nd? Yeah, 22nd, because that is Good Wife Day *smiles*. You are in class 2-A. You have a sister, who's name starts with an F but I can't remember for the life of me-" Sayuri gets cut off by Akane saying," Your sister's name is Fuyumi!" "…right, you have two brothers, I know one of their names is Akito,or so a couple of fanfictions have said… *points to twins*

Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Both born on the same day, a day I can not remember for the life of me. They were betrayed by the person they liked when they were younger, a maid, which made them fall into a world of only themselves no one else mattered. They had these weird hair cuts when they were in middle school," She stops and looks at Akane and Kasumi who nod and say,"They looked like bowl cuts!" in unison. Sayuri nods and says,"and then you met Tamaki. You are now in 1-A. Hikaru had died his hair pink and Kaoru had died his hair blue when they had a fight, or did I say that backwards? Curse my memory… Kaoru is more mature and kind, yet Hikaru is more immature and mischevious.

*points to Honey-senpai* Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, class 3-A. You went through a time period where you acted tough, yet you loved cute things. You have a bunny made by your grandmother named Usa-chan," "or Bun-bun in some translations." Kasumi adds. "Your cousin is faithful and watches over you. You love cute things, like I had stated, and love cake. "Your little brother, Yasuchika Haninozuka, believes you to be an alien because of all the cake you eat and you don't gain any pounds or fat, which is probably because you either fight at the dojo or you have a high, HIGH, metabolism…" Akane says. "or both." Kasumi says. Sayuri nods and says," *points to Mori-senpai* Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, class 3-A. Everyone thought you looked scary unless Honey-senpai was by your side. You don't talk much, yet you are very loyal to your cousin Honey. *points to Haruhi* Haruhi Fujioka, has a father named Ranka Fujioka, well technically Ranka is the name he uses at that tranny bar place." "His real name is Ryoji…or something like that…" Akane says. "Anyways, you are in class 1-A, it is said that your mom died of pneumonia, cancer, bronchitis, wes nile, or the flu, at least according to fanfictions. I have no clue the real reason your mom died, sorry by the way *Kasumi and Akane says sorry too*. You love your father…you have a birthday sometime…and…yeah…I can't think…Uh…you had long brown hair in middle school? And that is all I can say because I can't think…" Sayuri smiles after she is done and then blinks. The hosts stared at the girls jaws dropped, eyes wide (except Kyoya, his eyes were widen SLIGHTLY, and Mori's eyes were widened and his mouth was open SLIGHTLY) and the girls stare back at them. "I think we broke them…" Kasumi whispers to Sayuri and Sayuri nods slowly. "How are we supposed to believe all of that, you could have just looked us up." Kyoya says smiking slightly, hoping they were. Akane slowly blinks and looks at Kasumi and Sayuri. Kasumi shrugs and Sayuri looks as though she is in deep thought. Sayuri frowns and then smiles as she realizes what Akane is thinking. Akane goes to Kyoya and whispers in his ear, "I doubt anyone knows this but when your father was about to lose the company or something like that, you bought it but used K.O., your father figured it out though. And then the fact that he wants you to get engaged to Haruhi."

Kyoya blinks as Akane goes back to her seat near the other girls. He was thankful she hadn't said that out loud. Yes, he knew his father knew that, and he knew his father wanted him to marry Haruhi. But he didn't want the others to know that, especially Tamaki, and his father had kept it under wraps so there was no way that she could have known except… He clears his throat and says," I see what you mean. Given the evidence you have provided we have no reason but to believe you." The Hosts look at Kyoya.  
"Mommy, you believe them?" Tamaki asks. "Yes…daddy." He says in disgust. "Well…if Mommy believes than so shall i!" Tamaki says loudly. "If Tono does why shouldn't we?" the twins say shrugging and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai nod their agreements. "Yeah, I hope we can be friends." Haruhi says politely. "Duuuuuuude!" Kasumi says. Tamaki starts allowing in self pity, remembering what Haruhi had said after he had found out that she was a girl and not a guy. He felt like an idiot then! "What about you? What are your names and stuff?" Haruhi asks making everyone turn their attention back to the girls. "Oh, were are my manners –" Akane gets cut off by Sayuri and Kasumi saying, "You don't have any…" "Shush!" Akane says and then says," I am Akane Ookami, I live in America in our world/dimension/ place. I have a brother named Akito and a mom named Haku and a dad named Dallas. I like wolves, my favorite color is blue, and I like to draw!" "I'm Kasumi Kobayashi, I live in America at our dimension place. I have a mom named Jena and a dad named Daishiro. I like dogs, my favorite color is rainbow, and I like to play piano!" Kasumi says Tamaki perking up at piano, but before he can say anything Sayuri says," I am Sayuri Sawatari, duh, I live in America. I have a brother named Daisuke, a mom named Catherine and a dad named Ren. I like dolphins, my favorite colors are orange, blue, black, purple, and silver, and I like to read." They all nod and start doing some random stuff (cleaning the room, chatting with the girls, teasing Tono, yelling like a banshee at the twins, Laughing at Tono…can you guess who the last three are? Yeah, me neither -_-)

**LONG CHAPTER! I got a BUNCH of stuff for today, you all ready? *dramatic violin music is heard* Ooooh, i love this song! *drums are suddenly heard with the violin music* Collide by Skillet, amazing song BTW, you all should listen to it :D. And now it is time... *grabs Mad Hatter hat...again.* Okay, i think this is the people (i really need a checklist for each story *sweatdrop*) THANKS TO mindblower1915, The Amendable Snow Freak, izaria, woof-chan1, and Sparklefaith for reviewing. *hands out Finn the human hats* You too can look like Finn the human with these amazing hats! OH! Yes there was one more reviewer, yet they changed their name three times but i kno ho it is because they were at my house when they reviewed. The last reviewer is Akane (i am not putting her fake names she used...okay fine i will. youknowwho, demonlord, and he who shall not.). Yes, she is who Akane is based off of. The friend who was over wasn't her though, but Akane did come over later that day. The friend i was talking about is who Kasumi is based on. Yeah, cool huh? NO one favorited or followed. *frowns* I need to do something about that...*smiles* BUT people did reveiw for the movie quote last chapter! The quote was:** They'll see, they'll see and they'll know and they'll say, why she wouldn't even harm a fly. **The answer was: **Psycho. **Good movie, showed it to Akane and Kasumi when they came over (Akane was unexpected but then she spent the night, Kasumi also spent the night) and Akito (...Yeah, Akane's brother...yeah, I just gave Akane a brother but it is based off of him i guess...okay so far it may not seem to be, but he is...) . They were like, what the crap? Akane said it was odd. I think they liked it though :3. Yeah..they so liked it. ANYWAYS, the people who got it right were...woof-chan1 and izaria! YEAH, someone other than me knows that movie! :D Good going! *hands out a notebook* You can write or draw ith this notebook. It has flowers on it *points to the flowers* I drew them meh self. *smiles and then frowns* I have decided i will only update on Fridays, and the days i feel like updating like today. It is too hard to update on Saturdays... I am soooo busy  
Kyoya: What she means is she sleeps in and then sits around like a beached whale.**

**YOU KNOW IT! MOVIE QUOTE TIME! Actually, today's is part of a song lyrics. Here ya go: **If ya gonna run how fast ya gonna run? And if ya jump how high you gonna jump? All your perpatrators be walking round front. **AND THAT IS ALL I AM SAYING! I was currently listening to the song and was too lazy to look up in my movie quote book a movie quote. (actually i have no book, i just memorize random movie quotes) AND now i have to go, because of school tomorrow. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Yeah, sorry if this and the next is really long, it will get shorter but i had a LOT of explaining to do.**


	8. Chapter 8: We are staying WHERE?

**AN: I FEEL SO BAD! *cries* i let all of you down when i didn't update this weekend! *stops crying* but, i didn't take TOO long, so you all should forgive me...right? AND, after this i can start on a new document so that i will be able to spell check. Yes, i have to get a new file on my computer, but it just means that. New file on computer, same story getting updated. DISCLAIMER: ...*sigh* My OCs are the only thing i own...other than my Mad Hatter hat...**

"Well, since what your saying is true where are you going to stay?" Honey-senpai thinks aloud making everyone look to him and then the girls. "Hmm…didn't really give it much thought." Akane thinks looking up at the ceiling in a thinking pose. Kasumi and Sayuri stroke their chins, imagining they have a beard. "Did you know if you stroke you chin like this you look smart?" Kasumi says randomly as they think. The twins, Hony-senpai, and Tamaki shake their heads no and Kasumi replies," It's true!" Kyoya suddenly says," I could draw up a document for you to sign. We will let you stay at one of our houses, all three or two or one at a house, and provide food, clothes, necessities, and shelter. In return you have to work for the Host Club." The girls think this over before nodding. "Sure." The girls reply and Kyoya starts drawing the document up on his laptop. "Who's house though?" Kasumi asks. The hosts think it over. "I'm out, I don't think anymore people can fit in my house." Haruhi says. "Oh, it's fine Haru-kun,ha, I used kun..because you're pretending to be a boy." Sayuri says thinking aloud and Haruhi sweatdrops. "Whatever…." Haruhi mumbles. "Hey, can we use our second question now and forget about the third?" Akane asks and the hosts nod. "well..i have three…" Sayuri says and everyone sweatdrops. "Fine..three." Akane says. "Two, can I hug everyone?" Kasumi asks. "Of course you can short princess!" Tamaki says glomping her. "Is that a short joke?" she asks making Tamaki go to his corner of woe. Kasumi then gets hugged by the twins. Then she glomps Honey-senpai who laughs and hugs her back. She then awkwardly hugs the giant- I mean Mori-senpai. Than she goes to Kyoya and awkwardly hugs him, since he wasn't going to hug her. She then hugs Haruhi. Kasumi then goes back ot her seat. "Two, can I hug Usa-chan?" Sayuri asks. "Sure, Usa-chan would love that!" Honey-senpai says handing her Usa-chan.

If stuffed animals could move, like in Toy Story, this bunny would have blushed. But since it is an anime, it seemed, or maybe he did, blush. Sayuri hugs him and then hands him back to Honey-senpai who giggles like a little school girl, except…manlier. "Uh..two, what is there to eat, I'm hungry." Akane says and Haruhi goes to get some cake. "Three, can I have something to drink,Tamaki?" Kasumi asks slyly. "Sure, my darling princess. Let me go get it." He says and leaves to go to the kitchen. The girls smirk and chuckle lightly. The hosts turn to them in shock. "You did that so Haruhi and Tono could be alone didn't you?" the twins ask simultaniously. "Maybe" the girls reply still smirking, just confirming it. Haruhi and Tamaki emerge from the kitchen and hand everyone the drinks and food. Everyone starts eating before Akane says," Three, may I please have a hair tie? Mine broke." "Can you use this rubber band?" Haruhi asks pulling one out of her pocket. "Yeah thanks." Akane says smiling and then sets to the task of tying up her hair. "THREE, can Tamaki give me a WHITE rose?" Sayuri says and Tamaki blinks before handing her a white rose. "Here princess, but its beauty is nothing comparedd to yours." Tamaki says. "…Dude, don't flirt with me, it ain't going no where." Sayuri says bluntly making Tamaki fall to the ground. The twins start laughing before Sayuri says," And twins (they look at her), I don't like that twincest bit, so don't do it m'kay? (Kyoya glares at her) At least not around me unless it is club hours." She shakes her head and Akane and Kasumi looks sick at the mention of twincest. "Sign here." Kyoya says placing a document in front of the girls suddenly. The girls, wearily, read the document before signing. "Now then, were will you stay?" Kyoya asks.  
" I think the only fair thing is to put everyone's names on a piece of paper and put it in a hat or something and we each pull a piece of paper out and that is the house we will stay at." Kasumi suggests and everyone agrees. So Haruhi goes, gets a bowl, writes everyones name on a piece of paper, puts it in the bowl, and then holds it out to the girls. "Let's do it one at a time, that way if I get say Haru-kun's name, example, I know Haru-kun's name isn't there. But say I pick Haru-kun's, then when Kasumi or Akane pick they can get either Haru-kun or somene else, see my point?" Sayuri says and everyone agrees. (**AN: I actually wrote everyone's names down and put it in a hat so this is what it came up with…**) Akane slowly reaches in and pulls out a paper. She blinks and reads, "Hunny-senpai." She then smiles at Hunny-senpai and puts the paper back. Kasumi slowly reaches in and pulls out a paper. She reads it aloud," Kyoya…noooooo!" She throws the paper in and frowns at Kyoya. He looks at her and he pushes his glasses up. Sayuri gulps and reaches her hand into the hat. She pulls the paper out and reads the paper. She blinks and then sinks to the ground in despair. Akane blinks and grabs the paper out of her hands. She bursts out laughing after reading. "Shut up." Sayuri says and Akane hands the paper to Kasumi. Kasumi looks at the paper then at Sayuri then at the paper. "I feel so sorry for you, but you should feel sorry for me too!" Kasumi says. "I do feel sorry for you." Sayuri says getting up off the floor. "Who did she get?" Haruhi asks. Kasumi flips the paper over with the words "Twins" on it. The twins smirk mischeviously and grab Sayuri's arms. "So one of our new toys is staying out our house."They both smirk as Sayuri freezes and then stiffly tries to scoot away. Akane just laughs until Hunny says," Why are you laughing at Sai-chan's pain A-chan?" "Uh..it's funny, and did you just call me A-chan?" she asks. "Yeah, A-chan!" Hunny says sweatly and Akane sweatdrops. **Okay then**, she thinks. Kasumi looks at the Shadow King in horror. She had to live with HIM?! _**Great…just great…,**_ she thought. Of course, Sayuri was saddened. "When we get home you should try on some of our mother's dresses." The twins says simultaniously making Sayuri lower her head and growls out, "I HATE dresses!" "Ah come on toy, you can't hate dresses THAT much!" Kyoya smirks. Interesting, he thought, could this be the beginning of love? *sign appears over Kyoya saying "duh"*. *sign disappears* "Come on A-chan, we should go home!" Honey-senpai says dragging Akane off. Kasumi sighs, she disliked the Shadow king, duh. But she felt bad for Sayuri (sort of). "Come then Sai-chan!" the twins say as they drag Sayuri off (to her doom, or so she thought). Tamaki leaves, as does Haruhi, leaving the shadow king and Kasumi alone. *twenty minutes later* "…" Kasumi stares at the shadow king. "e can leave now." he says after five more minutes. Kasumi drags him out of the host club room (she was positively bored! She was afraid if she touched anything she would earn a debt, or that she would get yelled at. So she sat completely still, waiting for the Shadow king to hurry up so she could leave).

**AN: So, whaddya think? I shall try to make this short. *puts on Mad Hatter hat* is this going to be a normal thing?...I THINK SO! But i don't look cool enough when i hand out the prizes sooo..*has red bow-tie and cane* Yes, even more cool. bow-ties are cool. *smile* Thanks to izaria, Spraklefaith, and woof-chan1 for reviewing! *hands out a band-aid* Yes, it is a band-aid...but not just ANY band-aid! NO, it is a..HELLO-KITTY BAND-AID! *dances around then suddenly stops* Uh...because i can't tell who followed/favorited...I am starting from a clean slate. If you followed or favorited here *hands out chocolate bar* yes, chocolate. *tears up* y-you should k-know chocolate i-is hard for me to g-give away...SO I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! *shakes head and smiles* Okay, the quote (COUGHlyricsCOUGH) was:**If ya gonna run how fast ya gonna run? And if ya jump how high you gonna jump? All your perpatrators be walking round front **And the answer was:**Puppet by Thousand Foot Krutch (TFK). **The people who got it right was izaria and Sparklefaith. GOOD JOB! :D *hands out stickers* THEY ARE STARS! *puts star on the tip of nose* I gotta go, but here is the movie quote:**a martini, shaken not stirred. ** Okay, bye yall!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kasumi 1

**AN: Hey, sorry for the day late update *sweatdrop* I had to go to the eye doctor to see if my glasses need changed (minor change so i didn't need new glasses) and then i was gone almost all night (okay until 9) at this event. I saw sonic-anime-wars-96 there, she was helping with facepainting. She did a pretty cool job (except she kinda failed (according to my friends) on MY facepaint...). Anyways, you should check her stories out! And, you may wonder why the chapter name is Kasumi 1, well...this is the first chapter that is solely focusing on Kasumi. The next chapter will be Akane, and then Sayuri. Basically it will tell you what happened the night they got home and the next morning...DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs. *NOTE* The poll and voting for my nickname has been closed, my nickname is now Raven (so you can call me Raven instead of xXxWereWolfxXx all the time! Go to my profile for a new poll. Please vote :D**

The light was shining through the window, landing on the sleeping girl. The door opens slowly by a maid. She quietly walks to the edge of the bed. She had just woken up the young master, so she was scared to wake the young lady. "M-Miss." She says. The girl turns in her sleep. The maid sweat drops and starts shaking the girl's shoulders. The girl's eyes open quickly and she shoots up. She glares at the lady and says," Why the heck are you waking me up?" She looks at the clock. "AND AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!" the girl yells. "I-I'm sorry Miss Kobayashi!" the maid says and books it out of the room. Kasumi blinks and looks around. _**Oh…it was a maid…I thought it was Sayuri…wait..**_ Kasumi groans as she remembered the previous night.

*Flashback*

Kasumi had dragged (not literally) Kyoya out of the building. She stopped outside, her hand on his collar. "Which limo is yours?" Kasumi asked, furious. Why? Turns out he was updating the website for the Host Club, which only took about fifteen minutes, and then he had to shut down the computer, that had to update. She was outraged, furious, sick with anger! "Well, mine is the one with the Ootori company logo." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up. "WHICH ONE IS THAT!" Kasumi screams in his face. Kyoya just smirks and points to a limo. Kasumi glares at Kyoya and then drags him to the car. She throws the door open, pushes Kyoya inside, and then gets in herself. She slams the door shut and looks at the driver. " . .now." Kasumi says angrily. "U-uh…" the driver says, shocked. "NOW!" Kasumi yells angrily. "Y-yes, Ma'am, r-right a-away Ma'am!" the driver says. The car lurched backward and then they were on their way. Kasumi sits back and buckles. She looks over at Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop. Kasumi's eye twitches, he had just shut the laptop down TO TURN IT BACK ON?! She puts a hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. She was starting to get a headache. She looks at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. She stares at him long enough that Kyoya looks up at her. "Something wrong Ms. Kobayashi?" He asks. "…" she looks at him and then shakes her head. Kyoya raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask any more questions. Kasumi drops her hand and looks out the window. She puts her hands on the window and sees another limo. The only thing that made her leap to the window was in the other limo's window was a sign. It was written in..red? A maroon color now, that said 'SAVE ME KASUMI!'. Kasumi's eye twitched, wondering who the heck put that sign up. Then the sign goes down and Sayuri's face appears in its place. "Help me!" she mouths. Kasumi slowly blinks as Sayuri disappears and another note appears saying ,"Ignore her Kasumi" and beside that a smaller note," She's joking." Kasumi turns and looks away. "Kyoya-senpai, is it okay that I call you that? Anyways, will Sayuri and Akane be okay?" Kasumi asks quietly. Kyoya looks up from his laptop and at Kasumi. " Kyoya-senpai is fine, and Akane should be fine, same with Sayuri." Kyoya says before turning back to his laptop. Kasumi notices the apple logo on the laptop, meaning it was an Apple laptop.

She smirks, she would sooo get him back for making her wait(actually she just wanted to do this before, but this would be the first time she could actually do it….you'll see what it is…). "We are here, young master." The driver says and parks. "Thank you." Kyoya says turning off his laptop. The door opens for Kasumi and she steps out. She smiles at the driver and says," Thank you!" He blinks and waits for Kyoya to get out. Kasumi takes a step forward before stopping. She stares at the 'house' in shock. She knew it would be huge but not THIS huge! "Coming?" Kyoya asks walking ahead of her, making Kasumi snap out of her shock. "Y-yeah!"Kasumi says and rushes forward to catch up with Kyoya. A butler opens the door as soon as they get there. "Hello young master, welcome home." The butler bows as Kyoya walks forward. He stands and then looks at Kasumi. "I did not know you were bringing home a guest." The butler says. "Hmm, is Father home?" Kyoya asks. The butler nods and Kyoya walks off. Kasumi stares at the butler, who stares back at her. "Coming, Ms. Kobayashi?" Kyoya calls making Kasumi rush towards his retreating figure. "Sorry!" she exclaims after catching up with him. "You seem to get lost in thought a lot Ms. Kobayashi." He states making Kasumi think _**Not as much as Sayuri…**_. Kyoya knocks on a pair of doors. "Come in." a voice says and Kyoya opens the door. "Good evening Father." Kyoya says and bows. "Kyoya." The guy says and Kyoya motions for Kasumi to come in the room. Kasumi steps in and sees a middle aged man. The man resembled Kyoya, or Kyoya resembled the man. It only took a minute for Kasumi to realize that the man was Mr. Ootori (and she sort of knew before then, with Kyoya saying Father and all…). "Who is this Kyoya?" Mr. Ootori asks. "Father, this is Kasumi Kobayashi, may she stay with us for awhile?" Kyoya asks. Mr. Ootori looks at Kyoya and then at Kasumi who was silently freaking out. "Ms. Kobayashi, could you leave the room so I can talk to Kyoya alone." Mr. Ootori says, but Kasumi knew it wasn't a question but an order. "Yes sir!" she says and leaves. She shuts the door behind her and then sits down near the door. She leans her head towards the door to hear voices, soft but she could pick them apart. "Father, this is going to sound crazy, but she is from another world." "Kyoya, why would you believe that. I thought better of you, you didn't seem like the boy to be scammed." "… Father, there was three girls, and one of them knew about you wanting me to get married to Haruhi." "…" "You did keep it under wraps, didn't you Father?" "Yes….hmm…I see what you mean, it isn't normal for someone to know that." "And they all spouted off information about me and others in my club." "Ah, the stupid club!" "…" "I've made up my mind, Ms. Kobayashi is allowed to stay here." "Thank you Father." Kasumi quickly stands and quietly walks across the hall. She stares at a painting as Kyoya exits the room. "Excuse me." Kyoya says making Kasumi turn and see a maid. "Can you make the guest room across from my room ready to be used?" Kyoya asks the maid. "Yes sir." The maid says and leaves. "so I can stay then?" Kasumi asks quietly. "Yes, you may." Kyoya says.

*Flash back end*

"…" Kasumi looks at the time. "I'm going back to bed." She says and flops back on the bed. She pulls the blankets over her head and falls asleep instantly.

*dream start*

"So that is the house." Kyoya says after the tour. Kasumi looked calm and bored on the outside, yet on the inside she was freaking out. How was she supposed to remember all that?! "Don't worry if you can't remember it all, just ask a maid to take you to where you want to go or if you get lost." Kyoya says and Kasumi twitches. H-had he read her mind? "And I don't read minds." Kyoya says making Kasumi fall to the floor in shock. Kyoya turns and points to doors on the left. "That is your room. The room across the hall is mine." Kyoya says and then escapes into the room on the right. Kasumi stands and slowly opens the doors to the left. Her eyes widen as she sees the room. There was a window seat, a flat screen TV, a desk, a chair that goes with the desk, a queen ( she couldn't tell what size, except that it was HUGE!), a CD player, and two doors. The first one was a bathroom that had the following :shampoo, conditioner, soap, a toilet, a bath tub/ Jacuzzi mix, a shower, a sink, and towels. The second was a walk in closet that was empty. _**So going to have to buy new clothes or something…**_ Kasumi thought as she shut the door. She sighs and sits on the bed. The comforter was grey, as was the walls and the soft, plush carpeted floor. _**Too bland…almost like what I would see in a hospital- Oh…**_ Kasumi shakes her head. She lays on the bed, completely bored. She stares at the ceiling. _**I should ask Kyoya if it is alright to paint my room…**_ She quickly stands and goes to the door. She opens it and crosses the hall. She gets to the other door and is about to knock when she pauses. _**Crap, he could be coming up with an evil plan to rule the world and I would be interrupting him, and then he would kill me!**_ She unconsciously knocks and then stares at her hand in shock. _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**_ She thinks as the door opens. "Yes, Ms. Kobayashi?" Kyoya asks with a fake smile. "Can I paint my room?" Kasumi blurts out. "I will have to see with Father, but I am sure he wouldn't mind." Kyoya says. "Is that all?" he asks and Kasumi nods. He nods and shuts the door. "Evilness." Kasumi mutters as she turns around. She walks for awhile in a random direction (to the left, always go left). She then realizes, after five more minutes and going down different halls, she is lost. Kasumi looks around before sighing. She opens a door and reveals a bedroom….her bedroom. The reason she could tell? She set her I-pod on the desk and had thrown half of the pillows on the floor (but the author didn't want to write that stuff down). Kasumi blinks and turns. She shuts the door and then walks to the closet. "Narnia you better be pretty freaking awesome…" she mutters and throws the doors open. She walks through a bunch of fur coats until she falls…into a polished floor. "THIS AIN'T NARNIA I WANT A REFUND!" Kasumi screams shooting up from the floor. "Why my dear, of course this isn't Narnia, this is your dream world." Tamaki (?) says. "?" Kasumi was currently confused. Why the heck was there trees growing from the floor leading into a forest? And why was Tamaki sitting there dressed as the Mad Hatter?

"I'm just going to go this way…" Kasumi says walking towards the forest. She walks for awhile until she sees Sayuri. "Sai?" she asks quietly making Sayuri turn. The weird part? Sayuri had elf ears and armor. "I'm not Sai? Who's Sai? I'm Raven Stormfire." Sayuri(?)says. "Uhh…" Kasumi's eye twitches. "Oh, it's you…Sorry Jessie…" Sayuri/Raven says turning. "What's my full name?" Kasumi asks randomly. Sayuri/Raven turns. "Jessie Poopnard." She says and starts walking. _**Jessie Poopnard? That was a name I used when me and Sayuri were playing an RPG (**_**True story bro)**_**! So…**_ "Uh Raven, where are we uh going?" Kasumi asks catching up to Sayuri. "To save little Tim, or as I call him Timn." Sayuri says continuing into the forest. _**IT IS THE RPG!**_ Kasumi freaks out until she realizes Sayuri just walked into fog. "Say- RAVEN!" she screams, this part was not part of the RPG! She runs into the fog and trips over a stem. She falls down a hill and lands in a pool. She blinks and then swims up. As Kasumi's head breaks the surface she gasps in air. She climbs out of the pool and then looks around. _**Da crap?**_ Kasumi thinks. There was the twins standing there. They stare at Kasumi as she stands. "Hi." She says slowly, super confused. The twins just stared at her and then the one on the left said ," I think I see dead people Hikaru." "Yes Kaoru, I see her too." The twins then leave. "…" Kasumi shakes her head and then starts walking. "Haruhi?" she asks as she sees the teen. The teen turns and looks at Kasumi. "Who is this Haruhi?" She asks confused. "…." Kasumi shakes her head and keeps walking. She sees three people. Mori, Kyoya, and Akane. Akane was a drow elf, duh, Mori was a giant, and Kyoya was…a dwarf. HE EVEN HAD THE BEARD! "Where's Honey?" she asks trying not to laugh. "Did somebody say honey?" a voice says, sounding suspiciously like Winnie-the-Pooh. She turns and sees Honey-senpai. _**Why am I not surprised?**_ Kasumi turns again and sees a clown holding Usa-chan. "WAKE UP!" the clown screams. *end dream*

Kasumi shoots up in bed. Yes, everything had happened except for the last bit. Everything up to the closet had happened. What actually happened after she opened the closet? Nothing, because she was called down for dinner. It was pretty awkward…and then she came up here, played some games on her I-pod and then she went to sleep. "Finally, you are awake!" a voice says and Kasumi looks up. Akane and Sayuri were sitting on the edge of her bed. "Everyone is here, waiting for you." Sayuri says. "why?" Kasumi asks. "Because Tamaki-senpai thinks that we all should shop for stuff for our rooms, and he wanted to go to a commoner's mall." Akane explains. Kasumi nods.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 9 (soooo close to double digits *squeal*) Cough,cough, you did not see that. Okay fine, you did :D. Now then..thanks to Deathfairy78 (? i think i got the numbers right, if not SORRY!), SleepyNinjaCats, woof-chan1, and Sparklefaith (SORRY for messing up your name last time!) for reviewing! *hands out pictures of Kuma-chan and Tamaki as a baby* ...Yes, you too can uh squeal at the adorkableness? I don't know? I need to stock up on prizes... *mumbles* ANYWAYS, i think this is right? Thanks to SleepyNinjaCats and izaria for following? If i have said you before, you can't have prize. If not...then HERE YOU GO! *hands out fingerless gloves* yeah...keeps your hands warm...AND thanks to SleepyNinjaCats for favoriting, here! *hands out Ren Tsuruga curse doll* Kyoko gave it to me! (IF You All don't know who Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko is...look up Skip Beat! M'kay?) AND...I have to tell you this before the movie quote...my laptop had a virus. Yeah, it should be gone now. MOVIE QUOTE TIME! *dances around like Napoleon Dynamite* Here was the quote:**a martini, shaken not stirred. **And the answer was:**James Bond/007 **The actual answer of the movie was Goldfinger, but i shall take that answer (because i barely got Goldfinger...I shall tell you the story. sonic-anime-wars-96 was reading off movie quotes to me. We come to this one and after she says it i yell GOLDFINGER! She stares at me and i thought i got it wrong but then she says,' Right'. Scared me, i thought i got it wrong!) The people who got it right are..*drum roll*...woof-chan1 and SleepyNinjaCats!*hands out a bag of popcorn* Because it is close to fall (actually today is the 'start of fall', my fall started wayyy before that!) And good by all you lucky people! Oh...yeah...movie quote...hmm here...:**A boy's best friend is his mother **Because i can't think of any other quote atthe time and i don't want to look one up after i had that virus...BYE Y'ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10: IM SORRY

**Hello all my wonderful fans*bows* i am sorry for not updating, it sure is hard when you volunteer to work for 4 hours somewhere (my whole school was volunteering...) and then you have a human video the next day...anyways. I have to say something that will make you all really sad! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AT LEAST 4 MORE WEEKS! *cries* I'm so sorry i am super busy and all! And this is just a short thing before the girls get transported to Ouran.*back to normal* So..i hope you like! I ONLY OWN MY OCs M'KAY?!**

A girl smiled at the box she had just bought. It was full of Ouran High School Host Club Manga. She was so excited. Her mom was down stairs when the girl opened the box. She looked at the manga and touched the first one on top. At this time she was 14. She suddenly felt cold and then hot, but she also felt a jolt of electricity. The girl started falling; while she was falling she hit her head and blacked out. Her mom went upstairs to her room and couldn't find her. She found a not that told her about her daughter, and threw the box away, essentially forgetting about her daughter. A week later the box reappeared outside her house. The mom stored it in her garage, until two years later, when she was having a yard sale. She kept getting bad feelings about the box, so she hid it under a table. She let a girl take it; the girl had brown hair, was tall, and had blue eyes. She kept muttering something about how 'Akane would love this' and 'I can't believe they didn't have any books…'.

**I am sorry but i have a headache and i am not looking up who followed, favorited, or reviewed. I can barely think and it is a wonder i even came up with this five seconds ago and wrote it down... So here to all y'all who reveiwed, favorited, and followed. *hands out cookies Sparklefaith made* Yeah..Sparklefaith made them...and thanks Sparklefaith for making them...and the answer to the movie quote was Psycho. *hands out candy to those who got it right* I am so tired...I love you all and please, don't lose faith in me. If i get a chance imight be able to write and update...so please review!REVEIW FOR ME BECAUSE YOU LUMPING LOVE ME! Oh, and please vote on the poll on my profile...thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Akane 1

**AN: What's up peoples? I updated early because i prob wont be able to update for awhile (duh. you all know that!). Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, i checked the chapter but was so excited to post (and the fact i got my laptop back). Yeah, my laptop crashed which had everything i was writing on it, and i gave it to someone to fix. They fixed it and everything i had on it was still there :) so there is a plus. So my laptop is back, and my laptop has a freaking epic name which i am not telling you all because you would think i am weird. I mean, if people name there cars and all, why can't i name my laptop? Anyways, Tamaki, can you please do the disclaimer? Tamaki: Why of course my darling daughter! xXxWereWolfxXx princess does not own Ouran High School Host Club, which is quite saddening for her, but she owns a lot of other things. Yes, she may seem like a normal commoner, but in all actuality she could be a princess from a far away land! Me:..Tamaki stop spreading lies...I do not own OHSHC like he said and no i am not a princess. Far from it actually.**

"I wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy I-"The song gets cut off as the clock is thrown out the window. It lands on the ground with a SMACK, essentially saying it broke into smithereens. Akane's head pops up from under the covers. She groans before laying her head on the pillow again and pulling the covers over her head. **Dear gosh, I can't remember why I set the alarm so early! **Akane thinks before closing her eyes and thinking about yesterday.

*Flashback*

"C'mon A-chan!" Honey says happily, literally dragging Akane behind him. **Gosh, I knew he was strong, but he is so much freaking stronger in real life!** Akane thinks sweat dropping. "Mitsukuni." Mori says and Honey looks up. "You're hurting A-chan." Mori says and Honey looks back. "I-I'm s-sorry A-chan!" Honey says, his eyes watering with tears. He lets go of her hand and Akane rubs her hand. "Don't sweat it Honey-senpai." Akane says smiling. Honey nods and then climbs into the limo. Akane climbs into the limo and Mori says good-bye (he had to go to a special kendo practice, and the reason Honey didn't go with Mori was because he wanted to show Akane around). The door shuts and the limo backs up and drives off. Honey yawns and stretches. "I'm tired A-chan." He says sleepily. He rubs his eyes and looks at Akane. "I'm tired too Honey." She says and yawns. After not even five minutes Honey was sleeping soundly. Akane yawned and leaned against the window, she wasn't going to wake him up. She had heard what happened when you wake Honey up from his nap.

The ride to Honey's house went smoothly after that. The only thing that happened before Akane went to sleep was when she had looked out the window and saw Sayuri walking home with Hikaru and Kaoru and they all looked ticked. She then was asleep until Honey's driver woke her up and she had to carry Honey to his room. Of course it was large, and full of stuffed animals like Sayuri's room had when she was younger, and sort of cutesy and childish. After that Akane was led to her room. She gasped in surprise once she opened the door, and the maid smiled. The room was large, three times as large as her room. It had: a queen sized bed, a desk, a moving chair, a bean bag in the corner, a bookshelf with some classics, and a couple of stuffed animals. One door was leading into a walk in closet, empty. She still had to shop for clothes. "The bathroom is across the hall, and Honey's room is the room next door." The maid said and then left. Akane just stood in shock before smiling widely. She jumped onto the bed and lay down. "This is amazing!" She exclaims before closing her eyes. Her eyes weren't closed for too long before a knock was heard from her door. "Come in." she calls and a maid opens the door. "Time for supper!" she says and Akane looked surprised (She had fallen asleep). She follows the maid downstairs and into the dining room. Honey was sitting at the table, no one else was there. "Where is everyone?" she asks. Honey looks up and smiles and says," Well, Mother and Father aren't here right now, and Chika-chan is at a friend's house!" Akane nods and eats supper. After supper she had went to her room and drew a picture for honey. She had given it to Honey and he told her that Tamaki was going to take us all shopping. Akane thought that it was an idea Tamaki came up with so he also could go to a commoner's mall. Two birds with one stone. After that Akane went to bed (it took a while for her to fall asleep though).

*end Flashback*

Akane nods as she remembers Tamaki's plan. She looks at the clock that now said 6:11 (**ITS CHAPTER ELEVEN!**) A knock is heard and Akane opens the door. Sayuri smiles at her. "Good-morning Akane!" She says cheerfully, too cheerfully. Even though she is normally happy and wide awake as soon as she gets up this was too perky even for her. "What happened?" Akane asks as she shuts the door and looks at some clothes Honey's mom had that she couldn't wear (Honey got the clothes because his parents weren't back yet and he hadn't told them). Akane quickly grabs a black leather jacket, a grey tank top, and black slacks. Sayuri sighs and then says," The twins were annoying, they kept waking me up last night, and I was already ticked at them." Akane looks up from changing. "Why?" she asks as she pulls on the jacket. "Long story I will only say once, I will tell you and Kasumi at once." Sayuri says rubbing her temples with one hand. Akane nods as she pulls on socks and shoes. They then go downstairs and get into ONE of the twins limos. "They told me to go get you and Kasumi." Sayuri says when Akane asks were the twins are. And so they make their way to Kasumi's house.

**I realized (at least i think) i forgot to put everything last chapter, and i am sorry but it is getting too hard to post who followed favorited and reviewed each chapter, so i think i am going to stop doing it...i sorry...but here is a consolation gift for you all *gives out cheesecake* Yes, cheesecake is delicious. And if you don't like cheesecake here is bacon. *hands out bacon* You all know who gets these gifts..YOU ALL DO! And here is the movie/TV/lyrics/book quote for today!:**And the worst part is before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff ** Yeah, that shoud be easier, i gave more lyrics. And for all you i decide to update another chapter, so no movie quotefor that chapter. So, now you can read the next chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Sayuri 1

**This is kinda long sorry bout that. Oooooh, i had an idea so the twins are kinda...different now, it says why later in the chapter. And i realized that in the chapter that was all about Kasumi that it said everyone was at the house, no i changed that. Only Sayuri and Akane (Kyoya already left) and the maids. So read on! DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY OCS AND ONLY THAT! WELL...AND THE PLOTLINE...**

Sayuri stared at the ceiling in annoyance. She hadn't slept well last night in the first place, and the twins being evil by deciding to annoy her by waking her up with random and useless reasons. She sighs and looks to the left and at the alarm clock. It said it was 5:30 in the morning. Sayuri shakes her head and turns off the alarm. She stands and grabs some clothes in anger. Half of them looked like what older woman would wear; the other half was pink and/or hideous. Sayuri grabs some clothes that actually look good and thin back to yesterday, getting angry all over again.

*flashback*

Sayuri was being dragged from the school. She sighs and looks around at the sights she can see. A rose garden, each row was a different color, and the rose maze place with the gazebo. Before long the twins stopped dragging Sayuri and pushed her into a car. "I can walk you know." Sayuri says dusting off imaginary dust. "We know." One of the twins say in annoyance, the other just raises his eyebrow. That was the only reason Sayuri knew who was who right then, and their voices were a bit different but she knew Akane and Kasumi picked up on it too. "Whatever Hikaru." She says and looks out the window. Sensing that Sayuri got easily annoyed the twins tell the driver to take the scenic route. Sayuri was bored, why you may ask? The twins were playing a game on the 3DS and Sayuri had nothing to do, unless she opened her bag and pulled out a drawing book, but she wasn't in the mood to draw. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep, and she knew the twins knew she wanted to do that. (NOTE: The whole reason the twins are doing this is because they don't really want that many people in their 'world' who can tell them apart, don't worry it won't be like that through the whole story.) Sighing Sayuri looked out the window. Her eyes widen as she sees the Ootori limousine. She smirks and grabs a piece of cardstock out of her bag with a red sharpie. The twins ignore her as she starts to write. She holds the sign up to the window and smirks as she sees Kasumi's face appear in the window. Sayuri drops the paper and mouths the word "help me". What she didn't know was that when she dropped the paper it landed at the twins feet, making them steal two pieces of paper (one smaller than the other) and write on it. They push Sayuri out of the way and hold up their signs.

Seconds later the Ootori limousine speeds on by and Sayuri glares at the twins, who glare at her. Sayuri sticks out her tongue after five minutes and pouts, staring out the window. The twins smirk in victory before returning to their 3DS. "STOP THE CAR!" Sayuri suddenly yells. The limousine stops and Sayuri gets out dragging the twin with her. "What are you doing?" the twins ask her. "You can go on home we will walk from here." Sayuri say ignoring them. The limousine drives on making the twins stop and glare at her. "What was that for?" the twins ask angrily. "Because I wanted to talk and since you dropped the 3DS in the limousine there will be no distractions." Sayuri says as they start walking towards home. The twins look at each other and smirk before they pull out cell phones, which Sayuri knew they were going to do. They each click a button on the cell phone but nothing happens. They stop smirking and stare at the cell phone. They stare at Sayuri, knowing she had something to do with this. "I pick pocketed you and took the batteries from your cell phones and I won't give the batteries back until later." Sayuri says shrugging before walking again. "That's illegal." The twins say. "Why do you hate me?" Sayuri says ignoring them. "We don't hate you." Kaoru says rolling his eyes. "Seems like it." Is Sayuri's cool reply. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Hikaru says angrily. "Just like that! You get angry, you ignore me, you purposely do stuff to annoy me, what the heck have I ever done to you?" Sayuri says and everyone became angry at each other. Just then the Haninozuka limousine drives by, all too angry to care.

After one heck of a walk to the twins' house the twins show Sai her room, the then go to their room across the hall. Sayuri stares at the room, anger fading and being replaced with shock. The room was large, like huge, she had a window seat and a bathroom (not as good as Kasumi's but whatever). She had a normal closet and a queen sized bed. She also had a desk, a chair, a bookshelf, a lava lamp, and a furry rug on the dark oak floor. Sayuri shakes her head and waits for supper by drawing a picture of the host club and the girls, all getting along.

The rest of the night was eating supper and the twins explaining Sayuri's situation. They told the whole story and Mrs. Hitachiin accepted Sayuri with open arms. Then Sayuri was given some clothes that didn't fit Mrs. Hitachiin and was given some other clothes that fit in with the style of today that were older. Sayuri then went back to her room, threw the clothes in a pile, and went to sleep. Soon though she was awaken. "Hmm, what do you need?" Sayuri asks sitting up when she heard her name. "Heh, Kaoru, she sounds like a waiter." Hikaru says instantly making Sayuri wake up. "What do you want?" Sayuri asks a little ticked that they were making fun of how she woke up (yeah she wakes up like that if someone is waking her up…most of the time.). "We just wanted to say good night." They say and Sayuri instantly yells," GET OUT!"

Then at least an hour or two later the twins wake her up again and tell her there was a spider and they wanted her to kill it. Her reply? "You too scared you want a girl to kill a little spider?" that got the twins to leave. And at that time Hikaru left his phone in the room, with the alarm turned on for 3:00 in the morning. This is when Sayuri was awakened. She then turned the alarm off and threw the phone out the window (it landed in a bush and would be fine). She then couldn't fall asleep…and you know the rest.

*flashback end*

Sayuri looked in the mirror at her appearance. Red tank top, blue jeans, a black and white checkered jacket, and royal blue converse. She nods and goes downstairs, eats a quick breakfast, and is told by the twins to get her friends. She gets in the limousine and it drives off to Honey's.

**So review please :D, and tell me if you knew the quote from last chapter! I shall say it again though, and be honest!**And the worst part is before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff. **If you know review, if not still review and make an author happy :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Mall time!

**I am back peoples! I am now able to write again! And to those of you who may read my other stories, they are currently on hiatus. I will come back to them, don't worry. I just want to write this out because of so many new ideas i have. Especially when more people come into this story *smirk*. You'll understand eventually. I hope to have some more people come in at chapter 20, but things may change. Anywho, I asked Kyoya why i didn't own Ouran. He said it was because i didn't have enough money. SO I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I only own my OCs!**

After Sayuri told them about her story, and Akane and Kasumi tell her theirs, they arrive at a mall. The girls had tried to figure out why the twins were like that, the only reason they came up with was that they were jealous of Sayuri's epic coolness (or so Sayuri said…). They quickly got out of the car, waiting for the rest of the hosts. They soon arrived, with Haruhi in tow, and they all went into the mall. *next are just some scenes of in the mall the ~~~ are saying it is changing to a different scene* "Geez, thanks Tamaki-senpai…" Kasumi said when he bought her a pink poofy dress. "Oh, you are welcome my darling daughter! I bought matching outfits for Akane and Sayuri too~" Tamaki says in a sing-song voice. Sayuri and Akane look at him when their names are heard as he shows them two more dresses. The one for Akane had a little bit more poofyness while Sayuri's wasn't poofy but had multiple shades of pink. "No way in heck am I wearing that." The other girls say in unison making Tamaki go into his corner of woe.~~~ "Oh my glob!" Sayuri had yelled as she ran into a half price book store. "All books are 25% off!" she exclaimed when the others ran to catch up with her. Everyone sweat dropped except Haruhi who had started to look at cookbooks for more recipes and Akane who was drooling over the manga section ~~~"Hot." Akane said pointing to a random guy, which made the hosts look shocked and Sayuri sweat drop as the other girls started talking about hot guys.

Finally after everyone bought the clothes, they decided to just walk around (they had the clothes put in the limos). That was when everyone got separated.

Sayuri looked around at the people walking with her, the host club and Akane and Kasumi. Sayuri smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the moment, which was a bad idea, because she bumped into someone. The hosts didn't notice and kept walking. "What was that for!?" a girl says loudly and Sayuri looked up. Was it just her or did she always bump into people she didn't want to see. "Hello Renge." She says looking away. Renge blinks and then stares at her. "Are you one of the uh girls the host club is uh helping?" she asks (yeah the host club told her their predicament READ: Kyoya told Renge about the girls.). "Yeah…" Sayuri says and the other teen smiles largely. "Well then you already know who I am and that's great!" Renge then starts babbling about stuff and grabs Sayuri so they are walking in the opposite direction of the host club. Crap, Sayuri thinks as she is taken away.

Akane notices someone is missing, but who? She goes over everyone in her head and then shrugs. Sayuri was smart enough she would be back soon. Or so Akane thought until everyone started going in different directions. "PET STORE!" Tamaki yelled dragging Haruhi off. "We're going to look at some clothing stores to see what the new fashion is for Mom." The twins say walking off. "Ooooh, Look Takashi! Build-A-Bear!" Honey says and runs off, Mori running after him. Akane blinks as she notices Kyoya saying," I better keep an eye on Tamaki." And he walks off following the idiotic blonde. Akane and Kasumi look at each other and say," What the heck just happened?" at the same time. They both shrug and walk in a random direction. No one noticed the others were missing other than Kasumi, Akane, and Sayuri.

**And now to the movie/lyrics/TV/book/whatever i think of quote. I know i am sad that i am not doing who reviews, favorites, and follows again, but it took like fifteen minutes just to find out who i mentioned, and that is only for one category! Anyways...the answer was**Turn it off by Paramore **and only one person got it right. That person, as far as i know, was also the only one to review a guess. And dear person who it was, you made me smile. Especially since you think i need more 'character'. The person was**Renge **. No joke, go to the reviews and see for yourself. I hope that person will read some of your stories, but since it is a guest i guess they will go and change their name; i know i did before i got an account! I am going to update the next chapter so the whatever i choose because i am awesome quote is going to be in the next chapter. Okay? Good! Oh and Renge? You get this. *hands out a Kyoya plushie* I don't know if you still like him but you can decide to make Kyoya look like that one guy from that one game you played in the anime...i think you played the game in the manga..wait...did you even appear in the manga?**


	14. Chapter 14: Renge

**Oh, what is going to happen to Sayuri? Will Akane and Kasumi ever find the rest of the host club? Find out in this installment of, Our Messed Up Lives!  
The following content that used is owned by two people. The Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori, the OCs are owned by xXxWereWolfxXx.  
*NOTE* Someone you meet at the very end of this chapter is owned by Sparklefaith! Yup, she is letting me use her OC, so thanks Sparklefaith!**

"So you know then." Sayuri says drinking a strawberry milkshake. Renge and Sayuri had talked about them coming here in the food court. Renge sips her chocolate milkshake. "Yup, it came as a total shock for me but because of all these fanfictions I read about different stories, like Fruits Basket, and people get teleported there or they die and appear there it sort of eased my shock. OMG, what if you died in your world?! OHMIGOD I AM TALKING TO A GHOST! I should go on a paranormal show and say I saw a ghost and it is you and, omigosh, I would be famous!" Renge babbles and gets a gleam in her eye. "But you don't look like a ghost yet." She says evilly and turns to Sayuri. _Crap. _Sayuri thinks, staring at the girl in front of her. "OHOHOHOHOHO!" Renge laughs as she drags Sayuri away.

~~~xXxWereWolfxXx~~~RAVEN~~~xXxWereWolfxXx~~~Raven~~~

"When do you think that the hosts will realize we are gone?" Kasumi asks Akane. "No clue, I bet the first will be Kyoya, or he already knows. And then it would be Haruhi which would alert 'daddy'. And by him yelling it would probably alert the others, or he could alert us missing like he did Kyoya in that one episode…" Akane explains. "That would be embarrassing…" Kasumi says sweatdropping, thinking of what she would do if he actually did that. She probably wouldn't talk to him for awhile. Yeah, that seems most simple. Akane stops suddenly making Kasumi run into her. "Hey, why did you stop?" Kasumi says. When Akane doesn't answer, Kasumi moves beside Akane. She instantly smiles at the site. Tamaki was walking around holding a small dog. "He must have bought another dog..." Akane says. "Tamakiiii!" Kasumi yells waving her arms in the air. Tamaki turns and sees his 'daughters'. He rushes over to them and Haruhi and Kyoya follow. "There you two are, now to find our last daughter! Oh Mommy, she could have been kidnapped! (**technically yes.)** OH MOMMY, what if she was kidnapped by someone who is now holding her hostage to get money! OH THE TRAGEDY!" Tamaki rambles on making everyone sweatdrop. "**What are you talking about Tono?**" the twins ask walking up to them (no one noticed Honey and Mori already standing there). "THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE TAKASHI!" Honey cries making Akane and Kasumi jump. "When the heck did you two get here?" Akane asks and then shakes her head, it was pointless. "Sayuri has been kidnapped just to get money so they can buy and island and become pirates!" Tamaki says. "When did pirates get brought into this?" Kasumi asks Akane who shrugs. "I thought this was about Sayuri joining a gang of pirates, but whatever." Akane says making Kasumi blink and then nod. "I kinda did get that from what I heard from Tamaki-senpai's babbling…" Kasumi says and nods.

~~~xXxWereWolfxXx~~~RAVEN~~~xXxWereWolfxXx~~~Raven~~~

"R-Ren-chan…" a voice says quietly. Renge looks up and turns. "What is going o-on?" the voice says making Sayuri look up. "H-help me!" Sayuri says and the voice sighs. "A-are you forcing someone to c-cosplay with you?" the voice says. "Hehehehe, noooo!" Renge says suspiciously. "Really?" the voice says. "Fine, I am making Sayuri cosplay as a ghost, and she looks pretty good eh?"Renge says pointing to Sayuri who steps into the light. Did I mention they were in Renge's house's basement? Yeah, don't ask how, Sayuri wouldn't know the answer to that question.

Sayuri was dressed in a white ball gown that was flowing. The hem on the bottom of the dress was torn, as was the long flowy sleeves that were too long (they covered Sayuri's hands up so the sleeves were really long.). It had some pale blue mixed in with the white. The collar was completely blue. Sayuri also had on a lot of make-up. Her face was now super pale. Her blue eyes stood out more since her glasses were replaced with contacts and her hair was pulled back. Her lips were a light pink-ish white color. She had sparkly pale blue eye shadow on too. She kinda looked like a china doll, fragile. Her hair was pulled out of her face with a rose clip, the only thing that had a color that stood out. The rose was blood red, which was kinda creepy, but still cool. Her hair was down, but part of it was in a ponytail. Sayuri's hair looked like a darker brown now because she was so pale. "She looks like a ghost right?" Renge asks the voice. "...I guess…" the voice says also stepping into the light. She had black hair that seemed to be layered. It went to a little below her shoulders, but before her shoulder blades stopped. She had blue-ish grey eyes and a small smile. "I know how Renge c-can be." The girl stuttered and then froze completely. "Uh…is she okay?" Sayuri asked poking the girl. "Oh, she's just shy." Renge says. The girl shakes her head and smiles. "I-I am Kaede A-akiyama!" she says.

**Yup, that girl named Kaede is by Sparklefaith. Now then, quote time! Here it is!:**The best part of wakin' up- **And imma gonna cut it off there. I was watching TV and heard that the other day. Ha, you should know what it is from! I hope...if not...good luck. AAaaaannnddd, the next chapter might be out in a couple of days, IF you all give me encouragement. Now Raven, you may ask, How can we do that? All you gotta do is REVIEW! I can see how many people have read my story over this month, so please review! I will be so happy! So please review. Do it for the story...and for bacon, cause bacon is awesome like that and if you all review, the peoples in my fanfic will be able to eat bacon next chapter. If not...no bacon for them!  
Sayuri: DO IT FOR THE BACON! PLEASE!  
Akane: BACON!  
Kasumi: YES FOR THE BACON! WHEN YOU TYPE THE REVIEW AT THE END PUT FOR BACON!  
Sayuri: Haha, yes FOR BACON! Not Narnia...*mumbles* though that would be an awesome place to go..  
Akane:...REVIEW!  
Kasumi: PLEASE? *gives you all the puppy dog eyes, almost as good as Tamaki's*  
Akane: And vote in the poll on Raven's profile!  
Kasumi: It's about what type of story Raven will do next, (example: LoZ, Alice in Wonderland, etc.) - those mentioned may or may not be there.  
Sayuri: pfft, but don't think you all are getting rid of us THAT easily! Soo...review...  
Sayuri, Kasumi, and Akane: FOR THE BACON!**


	15. Chapter 15: medusa and pirates

**Hey y'all! So sorry i didn't update *sweat drop* I was gone all weekend, okay MOST of the weekend... So...yeah...hey, just gonna stop saying this but...i ain't doing disclaimer after this chapter. So you all know who belongs to who by now, i hope. And if future OCs come in i will mention them and alls...so...yeah... I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!AND SPARKLEFAITH OWNS KAEDE!**

. . . The silence hung in the air after Kaede introduced herself. . . . "I have a question." Sayuri says, her hand on her chin in thought. "**What**?" Renge and Kaede ask in unison. (**Next I am going to mention some 'arrows' what I mean is if you have scene episode 4 of OHSHC, and how when Renge talks Tamaki gets 'stabbed' by the words like phony, idiot, faker, etc. That is what I mean…carry on.)** "How did a girl like Kaede, shy *an arrow that says SHY stabs into Kaede's stomach*, quiet *another arrow stabs into Kaede that says QUIET*, and kinda boring *BORING is the arrow's words this time*. Meet up with a girl like you Renge, loud *an arrow that says LOUD stabs into Renge's stomach*, obnoxious *OBNOXIOUS is the words on the next arrow*, and like medusa *MEDUSA LIKE is the next words*." Sayuri shakes her head and looks at the two standing next to her. While Renge was getting hit with the 'arrows' Kaede had returned to normal. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEDUSA LIKE!?" Renge yells her hair turning into 'snakes'. Sayuri's eyes widen and she backs away slowly.

~~~~WereWolf~~~~ ~~~~Raven~~~ ~~~WereWolf~~~~ ~~~~Raven~~~~

"Well, we made that announcement at the mall…" Hikaru starts. "And Sayuri didn't come." Kaoru finishes. The Host Club looks to the two girls. Kasumi and Akane were eating cheesecake, depressed. "I never knew that they had their own emo corner…" Haruhi says quietly. "**It's not ours, we borrowed Tamaki's emo corner.**" The girls say in unison. "HEY, GET OUTTA MY CORNER!" Tamaki yells. The girls get pushed out of Tamaki's emo corner, so they go and sit on Sayuri's bed. "Technically it would be Sayuri's emo corner though... I mean it is her room…" Honey states, making everyone sweatdrop. "Mitsukuni, you aren't helping things." Mori says to Honey whose eyes widen. Honey nods and stares at the two girls. "Well, if she wanted to become a pirate she could have just told us…" Kasumi says. "Yeah, I would be Mr. Lunt, you would be Larry, and she could be Pa Grape!" Akane says. "**And Honey could be the parrot.**" They finish in unison. "I thought only the evil twins could do that!" Tamaki mutters. "MOMMY, THE TWINS HAVE MESSED WITH OUR DAUGHTER'S MINDS!" Tamaki yells at Kyoya. "Well…Daddy… I think they have always been like that." Kyoya says pushing up his glasses. "**You calling us evil Shadow King?**" the girls say, weird looks in their eyes. "No, I am simply stating facts." Kyoya says calmly. "…**carry on.**" The girls say.

~~~~WereWolf~~~~ ~~~~Raven~~~ ~~~WereWolf~~~~ ~~~~Raven~~~~

"I'M SORRY!" Sayuri yells as Renge chases her around the room. Somehow, probably because of adrenaline, Sayuri wasn't tired, nor out of breath. "YOU BETTER BE!" Renge yells and then stops chasing her. Renge catches her breath and looks at Kaede who was sipping a cup of hot chocolate out of a tea cup. "T-to answer y-your questions S-Sayuri, I was s-sitting in her seat." Kaede says quietly. A question mark appeared above Sayuri's head. "Yeah, I had come into the classroom…" Renge begins. _Oh great, a flashback…_ Sayuri thinks, sweatdropping.

_Flashback_ 3rd POV_

Renge was being like her normal self, walking to class saying hi to a few people. She had just gotten back from a trip to France, she was visiting her dad. She had just walked in the classroom, she smiled at some friends, and then went to her seat. She was shocked to find a girl sitting there. She had black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, she also had on the Ouran girl uniform, but the tie in front was not red but purple. The girl seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Excuse me, you're in my seat." Renge says hands on her hips. Her voice makes the girls head snap up. "O-Oh, s-sorry! W-wait…your not in m-my class!" Kaede says and then looks around. She blushes and then says," I-I'm sorry, I must have w-walked into the wrong r-room!" Kaede then stands and is about to leave when Renge says," I'm Renge. Renge Houshakuji" "Kaede. K-Kaede Akiyama." Kaede says and the two smile at each other.

_Flashback_End_

"I see…"Sayuri says. While Renge was telling the story Sayuri had changed. "We have been friends ever since!" Kaede says happily. "Kaede, your stutter was gone!" Renge says happily. "I-it was? H-huh, I guess I w-wasn't scared or s-something." Kaede says looking down. "Strange…I don't remember her in the manga." Sayuri mumbles aloud. "What?" Kaede says. "She said she didn't remember you in the manga- oops." Renge covers her mouth with her hands and looks at the glaring Sayuri. "What m-manga?" Kaede asks.

*later*

After explaining to Kaede (and asking *COUGHthreateningCOUGH* to keep it a secret), Sayuri was dropped off at the twins house by Renge's butler's driver. Yes, Renge was so rich her butler had his own driver. Sayuri sighs as she walks up the steps of the stairs. She was about to go in her room when she heard a crash. Sayuri quietly opens the door and screams a silent scream at the sight. Her room was now like some…pirate ship. Her bed was made into the actual ship, which had the host club on it, minus Mori. Everyone was dressed as pirates, except Honey, he was dressed as a parrot. The floors were covered in blue blankets. The strange thing? Tamaki was on the 'gangplank' (it was made of actual wood). He was tied up and was crying anime tears. Kyoya was behind him, on the ship though. He too was tied up. "Now you two will walk the plank!" Akane yells. "What did I do?!" Tamaki yells/cries. "…you're an idiot?" Kasumi says in a question. "No, he's just annoying." The twins say in unison. They looked ticked off. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sayuri yells, alerting everyone of her presence. "SAI-CHAN!" Akane and Kasumi yell as Tamaki gets pushed off the plank by them and onto the floor (it was covered in blue pillows) that had Mori dressed as a shark. "…" Mori doesn't say anything as he sits there. Akane and Kasumi jump off the ship, onto Tamaki, and run over to Sayuri. "We thought you were kidnapped!" Kasumi cries out._ I kinda was…_ Sayuri thinks. "Or you ran off to be a pirate!" Akane cries out. _What the- I don't even want to know do i?_ Sayuri shakes her head. "I bumped into Renge at the mall, she dragged me to her house. No big deal. I met a nice girl there though…Anyways, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Sayuri yells the ending. "We made it this way in case you did run off to be a pirate, that way you would come back Sai-chan!" the parrot says happily. Sayuri shakes her head and leaves the room. "Dude, I told you we went overboard…" Akane says and Kasumi nods. "It was the only way to get my daughter back!" Tamaki says. "WE AREN'T YOUR DAUGHTERS! SHARK EAT HIM!" Kasumi and Akane yell in unison. "…" Mori looks at Tamaki who is trying to 'swim away'. The twins are laughing hysterically.

**Lol, sooo...the movie quote...the answer was :** Folgers/ Is Folgers in your cup! **whatever, something like that. Those who reviewed FOR IT, got it right, like i thought y'all would...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Here, have a cupcake! *hands out cupcakes*. ... so...Another chapter to show i love you all...and...*hands out bacon to all people reading and the people in this story*  
*everyone eats food*  
Yeah, they loves it! They say thank you too! BTW PLEASE UPDATE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! I need to know please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Short thing 2

**This is the stuff they have to sign to get in the school...like entrance stuff...it will all be explained next chapter.  
**Name: (full name) Sayuri 'Sai' Sawatari.  
Age: ….15  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 4th.  
Allergies? If so what?: Yeah, well…I sneeze a lot when the weather changes from summer to fall, mold, and dogs, but I am allergic to Bananas, if I eat like a small piece I am fine, but not a whole banana.

* * *

Name: (full name) Akane Ookami  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 24th  
Allergies? If so what?: No, I do sneeze a lot when the weather changes though.

* * *

Name: (full name) Kasumi Kobayashi  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Allergies? If so what?: Yes, I think mold, but penicillin for sure

**So thank you all for reviewing, etc. etc. Ooooohhhh, i know a great quote! Some of you will know! SOme of you won't! here it is: **when are you going to learn? You're too WEAK. **...okay i can think of like, FIVE things that COULD be from...lets just say..hmm...anime. There THAT'S IT! No more! So review!**


	17. Chapter 17: I HATE TESTS!

**AN: Yeah, i didn't reread this chapter, nor the next. I just had a burst of inspiration. I think i might start a new Doctor Who fic that i would update once a month, what do you all think? Again, no more disclaimers unless a new OC of mine or my friends come in. So, no disclaimer.**

The next day at school was one of the worst days ever, well so thought Kasumi and Akane and Sayuri. Why? They had to take an entrance exam. Yes, Tamaki (idiotically) told his Dad, but Chairman Suoh promised not to tell. So far the people who knew that they came from a different dimension was : Akane, Kasumi, Sayuri, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Renge, Kaede, Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. Ootori (and the rest of the family), Mr. Suoh, Mr. Fujioka, Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka, Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, Satoshi, and Yasuchika. That's only the people here! At home there was: all of their parents, and the two brothers. BACK TO THE STORY!  
Sayuri rubs her temples as she stares at the entrance exam in front of her. Also on the document that the three girls signed, school was provided by Tamaki's father, whole reason that Tamaki's dad knew in the first place. Sayuri sighs and looks at her friends who are on other sides of the room. Akane was writing down answers, stops for a minute, looks thoughtful, writes down an answer, had a look that said 'I don't think that is the right answer but I am guessing it is…', and then it repeats. Kasumi was practically sweating as she was thinking of the answer to a Math problem. Math wasn't her strong point, most of the time. Sayuri sighs and looks back at the question.  
*Flashback*

"Hello girls, I am Yuzuru Suoh, but you can call me Uncle Suoh!" he says a little too happily. "Did he take drugs or something?" Kasumi mutters under her breath. "NO doubt about it, this is Tamaki's dad." Akane mutters under her breath. "Hi Uncle!" Sayuri says waving her hand - she was sleep deprived. "You must be Kasumi!" Uncle says. "Nope, I'm Sayuri!" Sayuri says, still out of it. "Well, nice to meet you Sayuri!" Uncle says shaking her hand. After introductions (and Sayuri realizing what happened) the girls sat in chairs across from the Chairman's desk. "Now, you all will have to take the entrance exam and see where you are in our school. I know that is probably not what you do at your schools and what not but this is how we are going to do it here. So, please fill out these forms!" Uncle then hands out forms. The form was very intricate- NOT, these where just made, like super fast, so not all the questions that were supposed to be on there were on there…it was actually kind of sad. Ok, not really, the girls were all happy they didn't have to answer a lot of questions.  
*Flashback END*  
"what the what? How was I supposed to know that the answer to number 8 was 408?" Kasumi asks staring at the math question after it was all over. "Well, if Mary had to go to court house 2 times a month the first year, 4 times a month the next ten years, and 3 times a month the next two years. All you have to do is know that 12 months is in a year then multiply that by the number of years and then multiply that number by the number of times she went to the court house a month. The answer would be…" Sayuri trails off at the looks the girls gave her. "Sai, we don't care, yet that is a very simple way to do the problem." Akane says. "Just shut up my head hurts." Kasumi says angrily. The other two nod in agreement, and they both shut up. A person 'appears' in front of them. "Finally I meet the other two girls!" Renge says. "…" Sayuri sweat drops while Kasumi and Akane get an anger mark. After introductions, Renge takes the girls to the 3rd Music Room. "Why did you bring us here?" Akane asks when she realizes the room is empty of any human life forms other than those four. "So we can figure out what you are going to do to help with the club! Since you signed that contract you have to work for the Host Club, but how?" Renge rambles on a bit before sitting in one of the couches. "School is already over but the Host Club is having its activities outside today, so we can talk in here freely." She explains after the other girls sit down. "So…" Kasumi trails off and Akane speaks up," What are the choices then?" Renge smiles and says," Well…" she trails off and stands. She rushes out of the room into a room on the side, either the changing room, bathroom, or kitchen. Akane sighs and moves to a different couch and lays on her stomach, Kasumi moves to another couch and lays on her back, and Sayuri stays at the same couch except props her feet up on the table in front of the couch. So it was like a table with four couches around it, each couch had a different person on it except the one across from Sayuri's (that was where Renge was sitting). Renge came back with a board, which had a bunch of paper on it. Renge sets it up so everyone can see it. Renge says the words on the board," What the girls can do! Plan NUMBER 1!" Renge flips the paper to show…  
**Bahaha, soooo, what do you all think the girls could and will be? Well you can find out now! yes. just by clicking that little button that says NEXT. So read on. Ooooh, and the quote was from Fruits Basket. Two people got it, if i am correct...yes, yes i am. The Amendable Snow Freak and a guest, so thank you and here *hands out a Ongiri shaped plushie* Yup. Tohru...ish...okay that was a fail, but whatever. So read on!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ideas

**AN: Just read on.**

The first picture shows a girl wearing a maid costume. "You can be the Host Club maids! You can bring the girls tea and refreshments so the hosts don't have to do it themselves, thus giving the girls more time with the hosts!" Renge explains then flips the page. A girl wearing a dog ears and tail and an Ouran girl uniform was on this page. "You can be the Host Club's dogs. Basically the same thing as the maid except the fact that you actually have to go out of the school and buy stuff at stores and all!" she explains. She flips the page again, this time showing girls in chef costumes. "You can be the cooks and cook all the pastries and make all the tea! You will help the Host Club save money by making everything from scratch instead of the Host Club having to go and buy special foods and have them shipped over for Honey-senpai!" Renge flips the page again, this time to show a girl wearing a girl uniform and playing a violin. "You can be the musicians! It would be entertainment for the girls, a soothing relaxing environment!" Renge then sighs again. "And lastly, hostesses." She mutters and flips the page. It shows a girl in the girl's uniform sitting on a couch with guys sitting on different couches. "Are you against the idea Renge?" Sayuri asks coolly. "No I am not against it, it's just…well…we need four more girls, so there are seven guy hosts and seven girl hosts. There is already three of you so we need four more…" Renge trails off and sighs. "Well, great! You could be a hostess, and the girl who the Kazukiyo Toga guy likes, whatever her name was, and then…" Kasumi trails off in thought. "Then reveal to the girls Haruhi is a girl and then that would be six girls and six guys!" Akane says. "No, that won't work because I am already the Host Club Manager, I can't do both…and if we tell the girls Haruhi is a girl there could be a whole disaster on our hands. And the other girl is already on the student council, she won't have enough time in between, so it still would be you three." Renge says rubbing her temples. "Four." Sayuri says quietly. "What?" the other girls ask. "Four of us. Me, Kasumi, Akane,and Kaede." Sayuri says closing her eyes. "

Well we still need three other girls then!" Kasumi says. Renge looks thoughtful. "Well…there is another girl that might work. Her name is Mckenzie, Mckenzie Connor." Renge trails off. "She wasn't in the manga either." The other girls say. "Well the manga was focused on the Host Club, she never came, she dislikes the Host Club because of…certain…complications…long story, anyways guys would love a foreign girl." Renge says smirking. "Foreign?"the girls ask. "She's from America but her roots are from Ireland, so she has Irish in her blood." Renge explains. "I like her already!" Kasumi says. "You only like her because Niall is from Ireland." Sayuri says rolling her eyes. "I have Irish in my blood too! Can't fellow kin folk get along?" Kasumi states. "Never said you guys couldn't I'm just saying that you are like Niall and liking Niall you like people from Ireland." "Excuse me? I do not JUST like guys from Ireland! I like guys from England, and….elsewhere. I like guys with accents, sue me!" "You also like guys with blond hair!" "So?" "Blond hair? Really? Blond? Ever heard of blonde idiots? That idiots are blondes?" "Oi, shut up, both of you!"Akane says. "**Sorry.**" Sayuri and Kasumi say in unison. Renge just smiles. "You could also be the comedic act, oooh, that could be-"Renge gets cut off by the girls saying," **HECK NO!".** "Well then, I will get her to come here so we can talk." Renge says happily pulling out her phone. "W-wait, what about that Kaede girl, and what will the hosts say?" Kasumi asks. "Oh, they were the ones who gave the suggestions!" Renge says and dials a number. "Hello Kaede? Yeah, me Renge." Renge says and walks into the changing room. "Well then." Akane says.

**Yup, me and my friends do kinda fight like that and i thought, what the heck, it seems like something they would do. Especially Sayuri since she is sleep deprived. Yup. And who is Mckenzie Connor you may ask? SHE IS MY FRIENDS OC! Ta-da! Yes, she owns all rights to her. She is on this site too! Sonic-anime-wars-96...that should be her name, if not go to my profile and she is under my favorite authors. Yeah, Mckenzie Connor is hers, and all that jazz. No movie quote this time, sorry. If you all want to make me really happy go to my profile and vote on the poll on my profile, and leave a review. They updated it so it is easier to review, so do a kindness to the site and me. Anddddd...More people coming in next chapter, oh gosh...you all must hate me...well first off two NEW people and Mckenzie will enter next chapter, and you get to see Kaede again, and SPOILERS! Okay, i'm rambling i better stop or else all of my future ideas will get released early! OH NOES THIS IS HORRIBLE! Okay i need to go, but no i am not going to write the next chapter about-  
Sayuri: *kicks author out of room&*  
Kasumi: Ignore them.  
Akane: Review and all that jazz and tap dance stuff.  
Kaede: A-and the p-poll...on t-the profile...**


	19. Chapter 19:New characters again

**AN: Hello all my wonderful fans and friends here on this wonderfully wonderful site. Yes, I have probably been gone for…a week …or so…but I have good (well…bad) reasons! Three reasons in particular that I am going to address to you all. 1) Because Mckenzie Connor is my friends OC and I had to figure out more about how she acts and who her family was (all she gave me to start with was where she came from, who her friend was, how she looked, and that she was hot-headed!). 2) Because my laptop, which is where I write this story, has crashed again…it will start up and then crash, try to reboot and crash again, repeat. So I talked to the guy who fixes my laptop and he said that the fan may have went out so now I have to go look for a fan if that is a case and then have it sent in or something -_-. 3) On the 24****th**** of November 2012, my grandmother died. Her heart had three blockages in it. The thing was, she just knew it was her time to go. The day before she died she was saying her good-byes, and I think my grandpa knew that she was going to die too. 66 years together. We all will miss you dearly Granny. R.I.P Ruby.  
So I may not be able to update as much, but don't you all think I am abandoning this story! HECK NO! I am gonna keep on fighting until this story is completed! COMPLETED YA HEAR?! Sorry….I ONLY OWN MY OCs, and Sonic-Anime-Wars96 owns Mckenzie and Riley(he won't appear for awhile) and Sparklefaith owns Kaede. Let the story begin! NOTE: Their will be some…gaelic? Is that how you say it? Anyways, when Mckenzie gets mad she speaks gaelic. Yeah….anywho…bye bye…ON WITH THE STORY! FOR THE BACON AND NARNIA!  
**

~~~~WEREWOLF~~~~RAVEN~~~~  
A doorbell echoed through the almost empty house. The only person in the house, at the moment, hurriedly opened the door. "What are you girls doing here?" the woman asked. "Hello!" the taller of the girls said. "Ello, we are here for Sayuri's party, Catherine." The shorter of the two says. Catherine frowns and says," You didn't get the message did you?" "**What message?**" they asked in unison. "Sayuri's party was canceled. She, Akane, Kasumi, Akito, and Daisuke all went to Florida. They won a trip there, gas was paid for, so… they went, I know it was a short notice, and most of the people were okay with it. You two were the only people I couldn't reach though." Catherine said. "Oh, okay then, we will go back to the house then. I was spending the night at her house *points to shorter girl*." The taller explains. "Well good-bye." Catherine says and the two girls start to leave. "Wait!" the shorter exclaims remembering something. "Yes?" Catherine asked, confused. The shorter girl turns and says," I was going to borrow Doctor Who season five from Sayuri after the party. Since the party isn't going to happen, do you think that I could go and grab the fifth season?" Catherine smiles and opens the door for them to come in. "That's perfectly fine girls, but don't stick around to long, not that I don't want you here! It's just that I was in the middle of cleaning." Catherine says and the girls nod. They both go in the house and Catherine shuts the door and goes into the kitchen. The girls run up the stairs, knowing that the fifth season was in her room. "I still don't understand why you like that show…what is it even about anyways?" the taller girl asked once in Sayuri's room. "What? Well…it's about an extremely old timelord from the planet Gallifrey, he travels through space and time and he goes on marvelous adventures! Plus he is cute!" the shorter says looking around Sayuri's room for the TV show DVD case. The shorter was practically tearing apart the room on the left of the bed that was in the middle of the room, while the taller was on the right looking around. Her eyes spotted a box, a brown box. "What's this?" she asked aloud and the shorter stopped her search and looked to where the taller girl was standing. They both go to the box and look around it. It seemed perfectly normal, other than the words that said CURSED on it. They opened the lid thinking that Sayuri was going to put it downstairs for her party, and just threw it up here in her hurry to pack. What they did not expect was to see Ouran Highschool Host Club manga in the box. "Ouran High School Host Club? What the heck? Is that some kind of porn or something?" the taller asked in disbelief, she was normally a happy go lucky kind of person, but at the moment she was quite confused..and disappointed that the party wasn't happening. "NO! Its like one of the BEST mangas/ animes EVER! Out of the hosts, Tamaki's my favorite!" the shorter said. This time the shorter reached for the manga at the same time the taller did, both for different reasons. Shorter girl: to look through it, the taller girl: to make sure it wasn't some dirty manga or something like that.

The room's temperature dropped to below freezing, or so it felt. "Cold." They both said. Then it was super hot like in the Sahara desert wearing Eskimo clothes… "Is this what Hell feels like?" the shorter asked and the taller shrugged and nodded thinking, probably. Then the room began to collapse in on itself. The floor gaveway and the girls closed their eyes and screamed. They landed to the ground with a thud. "O-oh m-my! M-Mckenzie-chan a-are you o-okay?" a voice said, making the two girls who fell out of the sky open their eyes. They looked around and saw a girl, most likely the same girl who had just spoken. But who was she talking to? "(**AN: thank the lord for google translate, I will explain at the end of the chapter what it means…okays..yeah…if it translates wrong and you all speak Gaelic, please tell me! Peace out~**)OW, ISO DOE! (1) (**AN: I was just told that if you are from Ireland you speak Irish…not Gaelic…or so I was told…whatever, it is going to be in gaelic..well Galician…google translate said so….idk anymore :P.)**" a voice says in a foreign language to the two girl. They look down and realize they had landed on a girl. They quickly get off of her and say sorry multiple times before they sit on their knees looking at the foreign girl who sat up and glared at them. "O QUE DIANOS ESTA MAL CON VOSTEDE!? (2)" the girl screams, but the two girls stare at her. What did she say? The other girl gently lays a hand on the other girl's shoulder and says," M-Mckenzie…" The 'Mckenzie' girl sighs counts to three and then looks at the girls again. "Why the heck did you fall from the sky, and why the heck are you wearing those clothes?" Mckenzie asks. "Oh, we were going to a Halloween party, Halloween is today you know…" the taller says happily. "Yeah, and we fell from the sky cause we were cursed or something." The shorter says confused. Mckenzie freezes and mutters cursed and idiots. "K-Kenzie- chan, w-we have to g-go meet R-Ren-chan." The other girl quietly says. "Hai. (3)" Mckenzie says and stands, the other two stand as well. They follow the Mckenzie and the other girl (as you all should know by now as Kaede), much to Mckenzie's annoyance.  
~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~WEREWOLF~~~~~

Sayuri looked around the 3rd music room. Renge said that Kaede and Mckenzie were together, on their way back from some meeting. Kasumi sighed and ate some more cheesecake, it was heavenly delicious. Akane ,also eating cheesecake, was talking to Renge about what type we would be, and who the other two hosts would be. The door creaks open and the four girls' heads turn. The first person to come in the room was Kaede, who was wearing the school uniform. "H-hello, s-sorry we are l-late." Kaede said sitting down next to Sayuri. "H-hello g-ghost…uh- I m-mean S-Sai-chan." Kaede said flustered. The next girl in the room was only familiar to Kaede and Renge. She had fiery red hair, much like her soon to be known attitude, and emerald green eyes. She looked annoyed and was wearing the uniform, like Kaede, but also had a black headband keeping her bangs out of her face. "Hello, Renge-san, and other girls I do not know yet." She said sitting next to Akane. Renge, nor our three main stars, did not expect another girl to walk in the room, especially not with what she was wearing! She had straight brown hair that had one blonde streak. She had brown eyes and was wearing a mad hatter costume, except for girls. Her eyes widened when she saw Sai, Akane, and Kasumi. "B-but…" she trailed off in thought, as our three main girls' eyes widened as they recognized who they were. Another girl walked in the room, yet again surpising everyone but Mckenzie and Kaede. She had wavy blonde hair blue eyes and was surprisingly tall like Sayuri, she was wearing rabbit ears and had a rabbit face painted on her face with (surprise, surprise) facepaint. "What the-" she got cut off by Sayuri, Akane, and Kasumi yelling," Minori? Jun? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Minori and Jun say. Jun readjusts the headband which held the bunny ears on it. "Wait- why are you dressed as a bunny?" Sayuri asks Jun. "It was my birth year, the rabbit, in the Chinese Zodiac, and it was simple, and rabbits are energetic and hyper like me!" Jun explains slowly getting her energy back after the disappointment and the shock and all that had happened. "Oh god, what about your parents." Akane says eyes wide. "Oh dear me, do you have your cell phones?" Kasumi asks quietly. "Yeah, it has the Time Vortex on it." Minori says happily. And this is where things get interesting. "WHAT THE HECK YOU KNOW THEM!(4)" "B-but I –t-thought you w-were from a-another w-world?(5)" "YOUR FREAKING ALIENS WHAT THE HECK?!(6)" "As host club manage I demand you tell me WHATS GOING ON!(7)" "SHUT UP!(8)" "NO ONE TELLS RENGE TO SHUT UP!(9)" "R-Ren –chan c-calm down!(10)" "Oh god, now we have to deal with medusa again.(11)" "again?(12)" "Medusa?(13)" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEDUSA, GHOST GIRL!? (14)" "I'm SORRYYYY!(15)" "Gah, look out Sai, Renge, for that *CRASH* never mind…(16)" "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?(17)" "Huh? When did you get here? (18)" "T-Tamaki….ohmigod.(19)" "MY CLUB ROOM!(20)" "**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**(21 &22)" "Oh dear lord…(23)" "This isn't good is it Usa-chan…(24)" "…(25)" "**WE CAN EXPLAIN!**" (26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, &33)  
**AN: bahaha, well that is the end for this chapter. Stupid computer of mine…well hope you liked review. Please? PRETTY pleas? Pretty pleas with a cherry on top? Huh, you don't like cherries?...PRETTY PLEASE WITH BANANAS WHIPPED CREAM AND HOT FUDGE SAUCE ON TOP TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND! There.  
1: Ow, that hurts  
2: What the heck is wrong with you!?  
3: Yes  
4: Mckenzie said this (yeah, and so on so you know who said what ;)…)  
5: Kaede  
6: Mckenzie  
7: Renge  
8: Akane  
9: Renge  
10: Kaede  
11: Sayuri  
12: Minori  
13: Jun  
14: Renge *she starts chasing Sayuri around the room with medusa like hair*  
15: Sayuri *she doesn't like being chased, she dislikes running unless she has to*  
16: Kasumi *the crash was them crashing into an easel that was blank, thankfully it was for Renge and Renge bought it*  
17: Tamaki *host club returns after host club hours*  
18: Kasumi  
19: Minori  
20: Tamaki *faints at the site of the music room being destroyed by Sayuri and Renge who had gotten back up and were running into stuff again*  
21 & 22: Twins *laughing at Tamaki who fainted*  
23: Haruhi *faceplams*  
24: Honey-senpai *talking to Usa-chan*  
25: Mori (the ever-so-silent giant!)  
26,** **27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, & 33: Sayuri, Kasumi, Akane, Renge, Kaede, Mckenzie, Jun, and Minori. *the host club being there finally sunk in***

That is it for this chapter *weeps anime tears* I don't know if you all like this story or not so please review even if you are a guest, or if you don't like it then tell me so I know what to change. Aaaaanddd, please go to my profile to vote on my poll. THANKS YOU ALLS AND GOOD-BYES! WAITS! I did not check over this chapter so sorry if anything seems wrong or something, just roll with it please~ And this in all, even with the authors notes, this chapter was…2,158 pages long! YEAH FOR ME!~!~!~ (now 2,166 pages long)


	20. Chapter 20:please excuse mistakes

**AN: Hello all of you peoples who likeths my story. I am back! I will post next week on this day, which would be the 21. I can't wait for Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas…uh…mmm…really don't know what to say…uh…wow this is kinda offensive. Uh, happy whatever you people celebrate. I celebrate Christmas. So Merry Christmas?  
I only own the stuff you do not already know of (other than OCs I already said belongs to whoever I said they belong to).  
**

After a LOT of explaining the Host Club sat down. Mckenzie vowed that she would keep the five girls' secret, as did Kaede. The five girls from the 'other world' readily agreed to being Hostesses. Kaede agreed because Renge asked her to, and Mckenzie…she only agreed because she was asked by everyone…repeatedly. "So…what type are they anyways?" Haruhi asks. Renge blinked and sighed. "Well we have to create whole new types, they can't be like yours!" Renge says. "Why not Renge-chan?" Tamaki asks confused. "Tamaki-baka, if we were to have the same types as you guys then we could be called copycats or something." Mckenzie says. Tamaki, being the over dramatic guy he was, goes into his corner of woe as soon as he hears baka( baka means idiot.). "Senpai, we have to finish the meeting." Haruhi says sweat dropping. Tamaki stands up and sparkles appears around him. "Yes! We have to finish this meeting! It would be a complete waste if the KING of the HOST CLUB was not there to help decide the Hostesses' types! Why blah blah blah blah." Tamaki drones on and everyone blocks out what he was saying. "Anyways, Mckenzie is right! The girls could start to dislike them if they have the same type as the guys!" Renge says. She points to Kaede. "You can be the shy type." Renge says happily and Kaede blinks. "E-eh?" Kaede mutters, but Renge had moved on. She points to Mckenzie. "I…have no idea." She looks away and rubs her head. "**How about the bipolar type?**"the twins say mischeviously. "NO WAY IN BLOODY HECK!" Mckenzie yells at the twins who smirk. "What about the foreign type." Honey says happily. "Alright! Mckenzie is now the foreign type!" Renge says and Mckenzie mutters," better than being the bipolar type…dang twins." "*points to Jun* you can be the hyper type!" Renge says. "Yes ma'am!" Jun says happily, she was eating cookies. Renge points to Minori and says," you can be the…I have no clue…" Everyone sweat drops and Kasumi says," the… nerd type? She likes a lot of sci-fi stuff, and other nerd stuff.…" "Agreed, yet so do I and Sayuri." Akane says. "Eh, let her be that type, it's better than laughing type." Sayuri says. "She hasn't laughed since she got here though." Haruhi points out. Sayuri raises an eyebrow and then looks at Minori. "imagine Kyoya doing the macarana." Is all Sayuri says. Minori blinks and then bursts out laughing. She laughs and then sayuri laughs, as does Jun, Akane, and Kasumi. The host club, and others, are silent. "Yeah, laughing type isn't going to be it. Nerd type it is." Renge says and then looks at Akane. " You can be the…hmm…" "Artistic type." Jun says immediately and everyone looks at her. "Yeah, the necklace she is wearing that looks like Navi? She made that out of clay and painted it herself." Minori points out. "And the bracelet is Kyo's bracelet from Fruits Basket…again she created it and painted it." Sayuri says. "Okay artistic type. "Kasumi is….""**Musical type**." Renge gets cut off by Sayuri and Akane. "What do you mean?" Renge asks and Kasumi nods and asks it too. "Kasumi, you played clarinet, you play piano, you know three chords in guitar, you can play a synthesizer, you can play the drums, you sing, AND you can probably play the cow bell." Sayuri says. "And you can most likely play flute. And you can play kazoo." Akane adds. "Okay musical type." Renge and Kasumi both say. "Sayuri is the…." Silence hangs in the air. "We didn't even ask the question and silence fell…" Sayuri says sadly and shakes her head, which makes Minori giggle. Everyone except the five girls look confused, but they shrug it off as an inside joke. "Sayuri can be the book worm type or something, she is almost always reading a book." Kasumi says and then mutters," I don't see why she enjoys reading so much." "But she can't be that, it doesn't sound good…hmm." Renge trails off and then smiles. "Sayuri, you are the studious type! You like to read and you study! There, all done." Renge says happily.

"What about where we live though?" Minori asks. "Yeah- wait, where do you three live?" Jun asks. "ha-ha, well you see…" Sayuri says sheepishly, and rubs the back of her neck. "I live with Honey, Kasumi lives with Kyoya, and Sayuri lives with the twins." Akane says bluntly. Minori's eye twitches. "Well, you all can discuss that, me, Kaede, and Mckenzie should go now!" Renge says and the three leave. "You can't stay at my house, sorry." Haruhi says . "Mother says A-chan can be the only friend that stays for awhile, she knows and all…I'm sorry Min-chan and Jun-chan!" Honey says sadly. "It's fine Honey-senpai." They say and Honey cheers up and starts to eat cake. "Well, father wishes only Kasumi-san to stay at our house." Kyoya says. "You both can stay at my house!" Tamaki says happily. "Okay!" Jun says happily. "Sure!" Minori says. "So..now that that is settled." Sayuri says and then sighs in relief. The two new girls sign the same contract like Sai, Akane, and Kasumi. And then they all go home (well Minori and Jun go shopping with Tamaki and get strange looks because of their outfits, but most just thought, what the heck it's Halloween!)

**The end of this chapter! How did y'all like it? Huh? Huh? Well tell me in a review and all that jazz. Note: the poll on da profile of mine will be closed on the 22****nd**** of December, so vote while you all can please! And here is the movie quote: **your making a mistake. You're making a mistake with the reindeer. **Yup, Christmas movies. So have fun, guess what movie it is, and if you just so happen to guess right you all will get (wait for it) a CHARLIE-IN-THE-BOX! Yes, from the island of misfit toys, is a Charlie-in-the-box just for you! So review that movie quote, and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Peace out!  
Note: Apologies to Sonic-anime-wars96 if I made Mckenzie OOC.  
Bye all of y'all!**


	21. Chapter 21: Another short chapter :(

**AN: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! Now that I have your attention, *hands a Charlie-in-the-box to Guest* You got it correct the movie quote was from Miracle on 34****th**** Street. I thought you all liked Charlie. Y U NO LIKE CHARLIE?! Sorry…couldn't resist :3. So, TODAY IS THE LAST DAY…TO VOTE ON MY POLL! Yeah, that scared y'all -_- Note: The world is not going to end, God said 'no man knows the time or the hour'. Okay? If you don't believe the same as me, that's fine, I won't force my religion down your throat, just hear me out when I talk about it. Anyways, I only own my OCs and everyone else owns there OCs. Yeah…read on. And Please PLEASE PLEASE review, whether it is flames or not, just review. And this chapter is more or less a filler, Minori and Jun going to the mall with 'Daddy'. (If I was there I would call him Brother, but whatever -_- ) And NOTE: NO offense to Hot Topic or Spencer's, I like both stores. Yes I do….but Hot Topic slightly more *sweat drop*. I shop at both places….just not often since I don't go to the mall often…yeah…**

"Two commoners malls in two different days!" Tamaki says happily. Jun was smiling and sipping the worst drink for her (you'll understand) Mountain Dew. Minori was staring at Tamaki and smiling, but was also moving away from Jun. Not the she disliked her, no no no! Jun is normally hyper no matter what, but when she drinks certain drinks, say…Mountain Dew, she is SUPER hyper. But today, she promised she would act 'normal'.

Minori walked around in Hot Topic looking at all the clothes. She sighed, the only thing she really would buy would be the t-shirts that were expensive. She then smiled when she remembered Tamaki saying he would buy them everything they wanted. Not that she would cheat him out of his money, just that she really wanted these t-shirts! Jun was happily talking to the clerk, who looked annoyed. They buy clothes and walk out. Tamaki looks slightly scared. "I can't believe me daughters went into a store like that!" he muttered in shock. Minori and Jun look at each other and shrug, but then a store catches there eyes. A store they disliked most of the time, but sometimes went into to get stuff for friends, like clothes. They smirk and then look at Tamaki. "Oh Daddy, I know what store we should go to next!" Jun says happily and Tamaki perks up, thinking what could be worse then Hot Topic? They lead him into Spencer's. Tamaki fainted on the floor as soon as he walked in and saw the whole store. "OH NOES HES DEAD!" Jun yells loudly. "Idiot, YOU CAN'T YELL THAT IN A STORE!" Minori yells. "YOU KILLED HIM!" the girl clerk says. "No he is just unconscious." Minori says slightly worried, they didn't cause him to have a heart attack, did they? "Sure, he is unconscious, but if he is dead it is your faults!" the girl says. "No, it was your stores fault for giving Daddy a heart attack!" Jun says and Minori face palms as soon as she says Daddy. "…." The girl stares and says," How old are you if he is your Dad?" "He has a young face, but he is actually…36!" Minori says hoping to get them out of trouble. "36 years old." The girl says in shock. "Yup, well we have to go." Jun says and walks out of the store. "Byes!" Minori says waving and walks out of the store. "But what about your father?" the girl yells after the two retreating figures. "Just tell him that he fainted and we will see him around!" the girls yell back. What harm could that do? Tons….a lot….tons….  
When Tamaki woke up he was still in the store so he ran out and looked for his 'daughters'. He thought they were kidnapped or something so he called the police. He told them what happened and the police told him to not make any more false reports. Tamaki was heartbroken. Until he saw Minori and Jun talking with Sayuri, Akane, and Kasumi. He ran up to them and yelled," How did you three get here!?" "Well a unicorn came up to me and said' you should be a neko' and it used it's magic to try and make us nekos but instead it teleported us here." Sayuri says nonchalantly. "I THOUGHT UNICORNS WERE EXTINCT!?" Tamaki yells. "I WAS JOKING!" Sayuri yells back. "We rode the bus Tamaki-senpai, we came here to help Minori and Jun pick out there clothes. But, apparently, they have everything they need." Akane explains. "I see." Tamaki says. "Welp, byes." Kasumi says and the three of them walk off.

Later everyone went home. The girls were gladly welcomed into the Tamaki household and all was well…until Wednesday, the next day!  
**Bleh, not the best piece of work…it was a filler. I am just gonna say MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is the quote! OF A SONG! :** she built up a world of magic, because her real life was tragic. **So review AND today is the last day to vote on my poll! So far…I think Adventure Time is in the lead with Naruto as a close second. So go to the poll! It is on my profile, and VOTE! VOOOOTTTTTEEEE! And REVIEW! FOR BACON! REVIEW!**

**~ Raven, your loving author who kinda has writers block….and no inspiration at the moment because of the Christmas play coming up this weekend that she has not memorized her script at all, yet knows parts of other peoples…(I am such a horrible person DX)  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Paint is forever evil

**AN: Hey all y'all! That was…kinda redundant….wow. Anywho, Doctor Who anyone? I saw the Christmas special before I even finished the first part of the seventh season (I was at a friend's house and they had it recorded). Holy Cow….if any of you watch Doctor Who and haven't seen it, well I don't want to spoil it…so….SPOILERS! Just watch! It is so good!**

**Now that my little rant on Doctor Who is over, This and probably the next couple of chapters aren't going to be as happy go lucky as normal. Now, if you all want a spoiler for this, I will say one thing….: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF OURAN! I know*sobs* you all thought I was! *note the sarcasm* So please enjoy, and dude this is prob the last time I do disclaimer….dude…. Just READ!...please….and Review. AND NOTE: This chapter is in 1****st**** person….1****st**** POV? Whatever you will see it from the characters point of view, and as not to get anyone confused, it all starts on their first day of school. So when I switch point of view it goes through everyones day until they enter the classroom and what they think. So this chapter is gonna be long! And when it is in 1st POV their thoughts are italics. And next chapter will be like this but after they enter the classroom (unless it gets too long)**

Akane's POV

I awoke quite nicely, not by some stupid alarm clock this time. I squinted my eyes at the sunlight streaming in the window. _Stupid sunlight interrupting my sleep…_ I thought, and as though the sun could hear my thoughts the clouds moved out of the way of the sun, so more light was shining in…much brighter. I gasp and quickly cover my eyes with my hands, but in doing so I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I groan in pain and I can faintly hear running footsteps. I sit up at the exact time the door flies open. "Oh A-chan! We slept in!" Honey says panicking. _Oh yeah, today was the maids day off….hmmm…wait…WE SLEPT IN!?_ I jump up and run into my closet and Honey rushes out so I can change. I make sure the door is closed and then look at the outfit in front of me. Since Chairman- I mean Uncle, told us to wear whatever we wanted for the first couple of days as long as it was the schools colors (the yellow or the blue). Our (evil) school uniforms weren't in yet, and I was welcoming every minute of it, every minute of not wearing an ugly yellow dress that looked like a marshmallow. My outfit that I changed into consisted of a long white sleeved t-shirt, a blue shirt with the triforce on it, navy blue jeans, and then black slip ons. Hey, it was better to go to school in that instead of my Pajamas (which was sweat pants and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, which would have been awesome!). After I change I grab my black purse and run outside. I was about to run down the stairs but I think, what the heck, it's an anime. And I sat on the banister of the stairs and slid down (since it never worked in real life for me or my friends). I was happy to say I was successful, unhappy to say that when I got off Honey grabbed my arm (nearly making it feel like it was being yanked from the arm socket!) and drag me to the car. When I got in I saw Yasuchika. "What are you doing here?" I ask, maybe a little rude. "Well, since Mom gave all the maids and butlers the day off we only had one driver to drive to school." He explains a little too rudely and I nod. After that a silence filled the air.

When we finally got to the school the bell rang and Honey ran towards class room 3-A. "Ah, Akane!" a voice says making me turn. I see Sayuri, who looked a little ticked. "Nice outfit." I say trying not to laugh. "Huh?" she says confused before looking back at her outfit. "HEY Don't laugh! It's not my fault I am dressed like this! I had nothing else to wear *mumbles* Not after that paint got on me…" she says looking mad again. "Wait, paint?" I ask and she freezes. "Well…I thought the janitors closet was the room we go to to get the papers and I walked in and tripped and fell into paint?" she says and starts walking towards the headmasters office. _That sounded like a question…I know she isn't THAT clumsy, she would probably read the sign before walking in. I don't want to press the subject and push her buttons but seriously? Did someone throw paint at her or something?_

"No no one threw paint at me, Akane." Sayuri says and I gasp. "Well then what really happened?" I ask as Kasumi walks up to us. "Finally you changed! Hey, Akane!" Kasumi says and we exchange hellos. "So what happened?" I ask genuinely confused. "Oh, well…" Sayuri trails off and then Kasumi says," Well Tamaki, Minori, and Jun came up to us since Kyoya had already went to class and the twins were no where…*shakes head*Anyways! The Newspaper club apparently are still trying to prove Tamaki as evil or something so they threw a paint can out the window to see if he would react angrily when it landed on him. Well Sayuri moved to go and leave , or something, and made Tamaki go to his emo corner, long story..kinda. So she went to go make him come out and the paint can landed on her instead." Kasumi says and then I realize that Sayuri's hair kinda had a red tint to hit. "Red paint I presume?" I say angrily. Who the heck wants to see if getting paint on them would make them mad!? Well the idiotic Newspaper Club of course!

_Note to self: never get on Sayuri's bad side if you already have ticked her off. _I think a few minutes later when Sayuri evilly laughs. Kasumi comes closer to me and we nod as if to say, she is creepy. "I wonder what 'Uncle' will think of my outfit?" she says evilly and I suddenly realize what she was saying and laughing about. I smirk and nod and say, "I wonder." Kasumi smirks as well. To any outsider it probably looked like three girls having a plan to be like a mischevious pair of twins. _Maybe the twins are rubbing off on Sai…is that a bad thing? _

We open the door and there was 'Uncle' holding our schedules. He gasps and looks really confused at Sai. We just smirk and he shakes his head and hands us our schedules. I blink and tilt my head. Class 3-A? Well..we all shouldn't be in the same class….right? I walk off trying to find my class and I hear Kasumi (maybe I should call her Cass…) and Sai talking angrily to the head master. Those two are almost inseparable. _Kinda like the twins…_ I shake my head and enter the classroom. Well…this should be interesting.

Kasumi's POV

I yawn and then glare at the maid in front of me when I realize the time. "Who the heck wakes up at 5 in the morning to go to a school that starts at 8?" I ask angrily. The maid squeaks and mutters an apology and then walks out. I glare at the door and then sigh. I really am not easy to wake up. She woke me up by (apparently) saying "THERE ARE WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST PLEASE WAKE UP!" at the top of her lungs. I mean, she already tried turning on the lights (I just rolled over and put my head under the covers), shaking me awake (I pushed her hand off my shoulder and rolled over again), and she jumped on the bed (I rolled over again and accidently knocked her off the bed and she fell on the floor with a thud that made me open my eyes and then I fell back to sleep). I probably should be a little nicer to her, I think her name was Kyoko. Such a nice name…reminds me of that girl from Skip Beat!, or whatever that show was Akane and Sai watched… I sighed again and stood up. I walked over to my closet and got the clothes I would be wearing today. I dressed into: a blue t-shirt, blue skirt, knee high socks, and knee high black and white checkered converse. I then realized I kinda looked like Fionna from Adventure Time. If I had the hat on (which I have back at home!) and left my bangs out and got contacts…hmmm…my bangs, being dyed blonde…that could work! New Halloween costume! _Wait…yesterday was Halloween…hmmm…OH well, there is always next year._ I walk out and into the dining room. Kyoya's Dad wasn't there, but Kyoya was. I grumbled in annoyance and sat down in a random chair and started to eat the breakfast the maids set before me after I sat down. _Kyoya is so boring! I mean come on! What normal teen sits there eating breakfast and not making a mess AT ALL! That is unhuman! Wait…if it is unhuman that means…HE IS AN ALIEN! _"I am not an alien." Kyoya says and continues to eat breakfast. _HE READ MY MIND! HE MUST BE A FREAKING ALIEN! _"I did not read your mind, you are quietly thinking aloud." He says with a fake smile and I face palm at my stupidity. "Yeah…yeah…thanks.." I mumble into my hand and I feel my face getting red. I made sure my mouth was shut this time as I thought,_ Of course I get embarrassed in front of the Shadow King who can hold it against me for all eternity!_

Soon enough we got in the limo and we were driven off to the school….still an hour early. So he went to the club room to work on some stuff…or maybe the class room…I am going to guess class room. I decided to walk around, I mean, what else is there to do? I come across three people getting a can out of the janitor's closet I ignore it and continue to sneak around. After a half hour of sneaking I saw Sayuri entering the courtyard…alone? Where were the twins. Then I saw them, they brushed past her and went into the school. I ran so I could see her before class. I got there only a minute or two before Minori and Jun came up to us with Tamaki following behind. "My darling daughters, how did you sleep last night?" Tamaki asks and I shrug. "So-so." I reply sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "You look like Fionna." Minori whispers and does a little giggle. "I didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning and then I woke up at 7, so about normal." I hear Sayuri say and I turn to her, suddenly interested. "Why couldn't you sleep?" I ask. "Oh my darling daughter! What is wrong?" Tamaki asks. She was spaced out so we all (not including Sai) talked about random stuff (dreams we had, which surprisingly I had none, note the sarcasm). "My darling daughter, what dream did you have last night?" Tamaki asks snapping Sai out of her thoughts and saying, "I had a dream that you were a dog and was kicked out onto the streets…so was everyone else in the hostess and host club….except we were either cats, foxes, wolves, or more dogs… AND YOUR NOT MY DAD SENPAI!" I try to think of who everyone was. _Lets see__**, **__Me, Sai, Akane, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mckenzie, Kaede, Minori, and Jun. Foxes: most likely Hikaru and Kaoru, and maybe Sai. Oh and Kyoya!Cats: Kaede I guess….and probably Sai. Dogs: Me, Minori, and Jun for sure. And Tamaki and probably Haruhi. And Honey! Wolves: Mori and Akane….and probably Mckenzie._ I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see Sai make her way to go cheer up Tamaki. And then I blinked and saw Sai covered in paint…red paint…dang, that probably stained those clothes. She looked around blankly before looking up. Everyone else did too, I saw those three guys from earlier. _So that was what they were getting…but why get paint on Sai?_ "WHAT THE HECK?!" Sai screamed shocking us all. "Ah, it's you from earlier!" the guy in the middle said. "Yeah, and guess what? Now we are even! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and I stepped backwards to get away from it. "Well, technically it was meant for Tamaki…" the guy on the left said and the main guy hit him on the back of the head. "Idiot!" he said to him but everyone was already walking off..wait….I ran up to catch up with the group and heard Tamaki say something along the lines of "We have a costume we were going to use when we dressed up as girls to get Haruhi to stay but it didn't fit anyone!" _The heck is he talking about?_ I think and Sai goes into the clubroom with Tamaki. Minori and Jun shrug and leave to go get their schedules.

*time skip till after the head masters room* I glared angrily at the sign. 1-A. I. Was. Alone. I let out a growl in frustration and opened the door.

Sayuri's POV

I awoke to my alarm clock. I smile as I am currently glad I set it to radio. "I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say.." I sing along with Crushcrushcrush. A song by Paramore…weird how it was currently playing, but like I cared! _I wonder what to wear?_ I shrugged and grabbed blue skinny jeans (stupid dress pants all being black, pink, or brown! If I had a blue color I would wear them!) , a white tank top, and yellow flats. I walk out of the room and knock on Hikaru and Kaoru's door. _I wonder if Hika and Kao are up yet- AH! Nick names! NO! Well…Kyoya would be Kyo, Tamaki…I have no clue, Haruhi is Haru, and Honey and Mori just keep their names. _I am snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens. "What do you want?" Hikaru says boredly. "Okay, I know you all hate me, but can I have one of your blue shirts of the uniform that doesn't fit you anymore?" I ask politly with a fake smile on my face. He rolls his eyes and looks at Kaoru. They have a talk with their eyes and then shut the door in my face. I glare at the door but it suddenly opens. My vision is blocked by the shirt of the uniform. I pull it off and look at the two twins. "Is that it?" Kaoru asks a little bit more nicely than Hikaru. "Yup, thanks Kao-ru." I add the ru part pretty quickly and then smile and walk back into my room. I put it on and look at my reflection. Good. I brush my hair and then randomly grab my black messenger bag and fill it with hair ties and a bunch of other stuff. _I'm surprised it all fit in that…well this is an anime…and this bag could have been a Time Lords, highly unlikely but not impossible. _I smile at the thought and walk out of my room. After eating a quick breakfast we all get in the car. An awkward silence filled the air all the way to school. Some girls squealed when Hikaru and Kaoru got out and they quickly walked up to the school. I got out and walked towards the school but I heard the questions of "what is she doing with the twins?" "could it be their cousin?" "who is she?" I ignored them and continued to walk, looking at the ground. _Nice courtyard…_"Sai!" a voice says and I turn. I see Kasumi and I smile. "Hello Kassie." "Kassie?" she asks. "Listen, Kasumi, Kassie, they sound really close." I explain and then Minori and Jun walk up with Tamaki following. "My darling daughters, how did you sleep last night?" Tamaki asks and Kassie replies "so-so". I bluntly stated the truth and then zoned out.

_I wonder how come Tamaki is the only one with violet eyes in this anime? Dude, if I had violet eyes I would die my hair a realistic silver color, not like white that looks like your old, but silver that looks like its natural! That would be so cool! I can actually imagine it! And then I would wear my normal clothes. But I wonder what Mom and Dad would think of it…what are they doing? I wonder if they are with Jun and Minori's parents? That would be nice, explaining what happened to them. I wonder how Mum took it though? She probably just stopped sighed felt sorry and call their parents. Good thing Minori lives near me…like not even ten minutes away…and Akane lives not even five minutes away! Well…everything depends on traffic…"_My darling daughter, what dream did you have last night?" Tamaki asks snapping me out of my thoughts and I say, "I had a dream that you were a dog and were kicked out onto the streets…so was everyone else in the hostess and host club….except we were either cats, foxes, wolves, or more dogs… AND YOUR NOT MY DAD SENPAI!" I growl in annoyance. Geez, dad, why not it be brother? I am going to have a talk with him later!

*time skip since you all know what happened to the time Tamaki and I entered the club room*

Kyoya looked up at me curiously and I stuck my tongue out at him, childish I know. But I felt sorry for Kasumi! She should stay with me! Hey, maybe I could talk the twins into that! I shake my head and realize we walked into the changing room and Tamaki pointed to the showers (**AN: Just imagine there was a shower in the changing room…**) After he leaves I lock the door and literally check EVERYWHERE in the room to make sure no one was there. I then climb into the shower and take a shower after making sure nothing could see through the first door that looked like a stall and then the pitch black shower curtain. After I got most of the paint off I dried off and got changed. I growled angrily. A dress…well Tamaki did mention this was for when they thought Haruhi was going to go to Lobelia but they couldn't use it because it was didn't fit. BUT I HATE DRESSES! It was a navy blue dress that went to a little above my knees. It had a corset looking top with black string and lace at the ends of the sleeves on the dress. I then realize, I have no shoes to wear. I am not going around barefoot! I sigh and search the dressing room. The only thing I found was black combat shoes, for a SWAT costume. The shoes fit, but they went up to my knees. I pull my hair back with a hair tie and then tie a ribbon around it (the ribbon was black with one purple streak down the middle) I then walk out and hear the bell ring. Greaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

3rd POV *time skip to right after Akane left the headmaster's office/room/area.

Sai looked at her schedule, as did Kasumi. "room 1-A." Kasumi says and looks at Sai who looked shocked. "class…2-A?" Sai says and glared at he headmaster. "NO way in heck are we not being put in the same classroom!" they said in unison. "Now girls calm down, Sayuri, the material may be too easy for you in 1-A, and you wrote down on the test that you, and I quote "want something to challenge me" unquote" Uncle said. "Well..yeah..but not without Kasumi!" Sai said angrily. "I am sorry girls." Uncle said and turned to leave. "But…we've known each other since we were born! We have always been in the same classroom!" Kasumi says and Uncle again says he is sorry and then leaves.

**AN: Okay, Minori and Jun will be next, I had to cut it off here. *hands a bottle of grape juice to winner of the quote (you know who you are!)* Since it was just the new years, and I am not going to hand out wine, this is to you. Have a great year everyone! Oh, and the Christmas play went well! Everyone forgot part of their lines, but it was hilarious since one of the characters was supposed to be a little dumb the girl just stood there and said "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh hhhh….OH YEAH!" and then continued on. It was great overall! And a new poll is up (because I can) It is who is your favorite OC in this story? So go ahead and tell me! Peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23: the black door of doom

**AN: I'm back! So…read on?**

Minori's POV

I awoke at 6, without any maids coming to get me up or anything. Last night me and Jun took the entrance exam. We were placed in class 1-B. Not that we couldn't get into 1-A, just that 1-A was already filled up…by Kasumi entering that room first. So unless people drop out, for the time being we are in 1-B. I really don't care though. _Now, what should I wear? _I grab my blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a yellow bracelet, and a blue t-shirt (plus yellow converse). I changed quickly and then sat at the window seat in my room. My room was mainly two colors, black and blue. I would change it but it looks good the way it is. I sigh and stare out the window. _Oh look, a bird… that reminds me of the time we found a dead bird…it was sad… I wonder what Akane's dad did with that bird…I hope he buried it…_ I am snapped out of my thoughts when the door opens. A maid says hello and mutters an apology for not waking me up sooner. I smile and say," It's alright! Can you tell me where the dining room is?" She gives me directions and I leave. As soon as I get to the dining room I am given a hug by Tamaki. I smile and then say," Good morning Brother." Why did I say brother? Meh, better than Daddy. Tamaki smiles and then says," Brother…Yes, from now on you and Jun are my sisters!" I shrug and sit down in a seat. Jun enters the room smiling. "Good morning!" she says cheerfully and I stay quiet and smile at her. Breakfast was silent.  
*time skip to after they meet up with Sai and Kasumi*

I sigh and look around. I got lost. I rub my temples before walking in a random direction. "Ri-chan?" a voice asks behind me and I jump, accidentally jumping into the wall. I turn and see Honey and Mori. "Am I Ri-chan?" I ask and Honey nods. "Why are you here? This is the wing for the third years." Honey explains and I sweat drop. "I'm lost Honey-senpai. Can you tell me were class 1-B is?" I ask sheepishly, knowing I am blushing now. He smiles and nods. He tells me where the class is and then they leave to enter the nearest room, which must be their class room. I hear the bell ring right after they enter, so they aren't late. I run, hoping to get to my class in time. I pass a door and freeze. A huge black door in the middle of a pink school. Wasn't this Nekozawa's room? Or something like that. I shrug and start running again. I finally make it to class 1-B and I enter. I smile and sheepishly say," Sorry, I got lost." The teacher nods and says, "Class this is our other new student. Go ahead and tell the class your name." I smile and wave. "I am Minori Ookami!" I smile at the class and finally I see Jun. "Any questions?" the teacher asks and five girls raise their hands. "I heard about another girl, Akane Ookami, a third year. Is she related to you?" the first asks and then the others ask "What's your favorite color", "Are you rich?", "Will you be staying here the whole year?", and "Where do you come from?". I sweat drop and say," Well..Yes I am related to Akane, we are distant relatives, cousins to be exact, but we are best friends anyways. My favorite color is…well..i like lots of colors…but I would have to say teal. And for the rest of your questions, no, I hope, and America." Then the teacher tells me to sit down. I sit down next to Jun.

Jun's POV

I wake up by having the air sucked out of me. I groan and then open my eyes to see a dog standing on me, starting to lick my face. It stops and tilts its head. I giggle and smile at it. "Hello!" I say happily. It tilts its head again and the maid gasps. "I am so sorry Miss Jun! That's Antoinette!" the maid says getting Antoinette off of me. "It's okay!" I say happily and then the maid leaves. _I'll probably have a bruise. I guess it thought I looked like Tamaki or something, I mean I am almost the same height as him, I do have blonde hair like him, but my eyes are blue not violet…oh well..and I guess I am kinda hyper like him…WOW we could be sisters! I mean brothers. I MEAN BROTHER AND SISTER! _I shake my head and then go and change into a yellow t-shirt, navy blue dress pants, and black converse. I smile and exit the room, a hop in my step. Antoinette looks up at me and follows behind me. I stop and pet the dog who barks happily. Eventually I find my way to the dining room and see Minori and Tamaki, Antoinette had already left by then. After breakfast we get in the limo. I happily talk about sweets while Minori stares blankly out the window (later telling me she was thinking about her family). Tamaki randomly commented at one point that I was like Honey-senpai. _I COULD BE HONEY'S AND TAMAKI'S SISTER! _ I smile and then we all exit the limo at the school. All girls look at us confused but then forget about us as they see Tamaki.  
*Time Skip to when Minori left*

Minori and me split up. I was walking and I saw a black door. I look around and see most people avoiding it. Well it does seem kinda creepy…oh what's the word Sayuri would say? Oh yeah! Ominous. It does seem kinda ominous… I shrug and then walk to class. As soon as I enter the room the bell rings. I smile at the teacher who rolls her eyes at me. WELL THEN! "Class we have two new students today, but one of them might be lost. Please introduce yourself to the class." I smile and wave to the rest of the class. "My name is Jun Tanaka!" I say and people raise their hands to ask questions. "Are you related to Tamaki?" "Why were you with Tamaki this morning?" "Are you related to Honey-senpai?" "Do you like sweets?" "What's your favorite animal?" "What's your favorite color?" I smile at them and then say," I shall answer the questions in order, No. Because I was, no, YEAH CHOCOLATE ESPECIALLY! Frogs and Green!" I smile. Most girls cringed at frogs. I shrug and sit own. Minori opens the door almost immediately after I sit down. When she is finished introducing herself class starts. It was boring. BO-RING! I sigh and look at Minori. I poke her side and she jumps and kinda giggles. She looks at me and glares. I look around. Half the class was either sleeping or texting someone else, and the other half was actually paying attention to the teacher. Minori notices this and sweatdrops. We look at each other and then shrug.

Akane's POV

I enter the class room and see Honey and Mori in the back. I wave and they wave back. "Class this is a new student." "I'm Akane Ookami!" I say and wave. "What's your favorite color" "Do you like stuffed animals" "How tall are you?" "Are you single? (this one came from a guy)" "Why are you wearing clothes like THAT" . I sweat drop and then say," Blue, black, and silver are my favorite colors, kinda, I have no clue, and yes. And, if you have a problem with the way I dress don't look at me." After that I sit down.

Sayuri's POV

I blush and enter the class room. Stupid Tamaki giving me a stupid dress. I unconsciously flip my bangs out of my left eye. "This is our new student class." "I am Sayuri Sawatari." I say smiling and I salute the class in a greeting. "Why are you dressed like that?" "What is your favorite color?" "Are you what they call a goth?" "Do you like waffles?" "Are you old enough to be in this class?". I smile and say," I am dressed like this because I had nothing else to wear (_I wonder what the twins' mom will think when she sees this outfit)_, Orange, not really, heck yeah! And no I am not old enough (some people gasp) I was put ahead a year, and yes I am tall." I smile and tilt my head like I do when I am confused or when I am nervous.

Kasumi's POV

I enter the class room and any anger on my face faded as I saw Haruhi. SHE would be okay at least I wasn't TOTALLY alone! "Class we have a new student." "I am Kasumi Kobayashi!" I say and do a small wave. The twins look at me curiously and I wonder what they are thinking. "What is your favorite color?" "Do you like pancakes?" "Are you a commoner?" "Are you old enough to be in this class?" I smirk and say," Rainbow, yes but I like waffles more, yes, and yes I am just short. I would have thought you would have learned not to judge by Honey-senpai." I then pout and most of the class yell an apology and I smile and accept. At least they won't bother me about my height anymore!

**AN: The end of the chapter. YEAH! This is short compared to the last chapter, but you all kinda know what happened with Minori and Jun…there wasn't much to add soooo….yeah…Expect another chapter soon :D**


	24. Chapter 24:The Hostess Club, revealed!

**AN: READ ON MY DEAR READERS Annnd, I only own my OCs, other OCs go to their creators…yeah.**

The day went calmly after they entered the classrooms. Until lunch. It just so happens that the host club pulled some strings so the host club (and hostess) could all eat lunch at the same time ever since the twins faked the fight. So they currently were eating with class 1-A.  
The seating arrangements were the following: Kasumi sat next to Sayuri, who sat next to Haruhi, who sat next to Tamaki, who sat next to Kyoya, who sat next to Minori, who sat next to Mckenzie, who sat across from Honey, who sat next to Mori, who sat next to Jun, who sat next to Akane, who sat next to Hikaru, who sat next to Kaede, who sat next to Kaoru, who sat across from Kasumi.

As everyone was eating they all chatted a little. "So, Kaede do you like our type?" Hikaru and Kaoru randomly asked which made Sai and Kassie look up from what they were doing (Sai was reading a book and Kassie was drawing a picture of a walrus). Kaede stopped and looked at them and then shook her head. "I-I don't really l-like it. Not t-that I don't like y-you guys!" she says quickly and the twins look at Sai. When she glared at them they look to Kassie who looked confused because of Sai's glare. The twins sighed. They probably upset her with what they did to her when they first got here. But if you were them and you had just got used to the fact Haruhi could tell them apart, then what would you do if five more girls said they could. As soon as they met you? They mostly where mean because they were shocked. They acted nice in front of the hosts because that is how they normally would be to the girls. But they were shocked and didn't know what to do.

Akane noticed Sai glaring at the twins who were sitting near and next to her. So Akane slapped Hikaru on the back of his head which made Sai look shocked and then her and Kassie smile. Hikaru grabbed his head in pain. He glared at Akane and said, "What the heck? What was that for?!" "Shut up and eat your lunch." Akane says eating her food. Kaede smiled at Akane, thankful for the distraction. "Senpai, seriously you didn't have to buy me lunch." Haruhi says to Tamaki. "Well, my darling daughter, I bought lunch for all your sisters, so I thought it only right to buy lunch for you!" Tamaki says smiling. Haruhi sighs but accepts the answer. She should have gotten used to Tamaki by now. Honey was eating cake and then Jun starts to cough. Everyone looks at her and Mckenzie and Minori ask," Are you choking?" Jun shakes her head, swallows, and starts drinking lots of water. "If you were I know the Heimlich maneuver." Sai says and they all look at her, who was abnormally calm. "I'm fine." Jun says and everyone shrugs and goes back to their lunch.  
~Time Skip~

Things were getting ready for the Host Club, all was good. Except for the fact that when they opened the doors girls gasped as they saw the 'new weird girls'. "Welcome, to the Host Club!" they all said welcoming the girls. "Today, ladies, we have a surprise! These girls are now part of the Ouran Hostess Club! You can either choose your favorite host or a girl hostess, so you can talk to them or to get advice. Guys are welcome here now too!" Tamaki says and then keeps going on with his speech. So the girls all got settled onto their couches. And that is when the weird stuff happens.  
~At Kasumi's and Sayuri's table~

"So you two are the musical and the studious type?" A girl, Megumi, asked. "Right!" Kassie said with a smile. "So can you play piano?" a different girl, Sora, asked. "Actually, we both can." Sai replies with a smile. "How cool!" Megumi says. Surprisingly Sai and Kassie only had two girls, while the others had three or four. "So what is your favorite piece to play?" Sora asked them. "Well… we kinda play random tunes, but we do play real music." Sai and Kassie say in unison. They look at each other and then smile.

~At Akane's table~

"So, Akane-senpai, what do you usually do? Draw, paint? You know?" a girl, Yuuki, asked. "Huh? Oh I draw. A lot.." she trails of and smiles at Yuuki. "Oh, OH! Mai wants to know tips for drawing!" a girl, Mai, asked happily. "Well, Mai-chan, you should at first draw the outline very lightly, and then let your imagination flow. But if you make a mistake you should always have an eraser on hand, I like kneaded erasers the best, but that is just my opinion." Akane replies. Another girl, also named Sora, just sat there looking out the nearest window. 'This isn't…awkward.' Akane thinks and mentally sweatdrops.

~At Kaede's table~

Kaede sat staring at the two girls in front of her. Kyoko and Nagisa. And a boy, Ren. "H-Hi there." Kaede says blushing lightly, seeing as she is the only girl with a boy sitting at her table. "Hi~" they all say back and Kaede smiles. She had no clue what to do.

~At Mckenzie's table~

Mckenzie looked at the girls in front of her. "So, where did you used to live?" a girl asked. "In America, but i have ancestors in Ireland." She says and looks out the window. 'when will this be over with?' she thought and answered more 'stupid' questions.

~At Jun's and Minori's table~

"So…" Minori trailed off and looked at Jun who was eating cake. "We have a question, and I am going to say it VERY bluntly, okay?" a girl, Akiko, asked, "Sure!" Jun says. "You can do this Akiko!" a girl on her left said. "Yeah!" the girl on her right said. "If this is a hostess club why isn't Haruhi in it?" Akiko says blushing. Jun and Minori freeze and then look at Akiko. "Excuse me?" they both said. "Stop playing dumb!" the girl on the left said. "Yeah!" the girl on the right said. "We, everyone, know that Haruhi is a girl. I mean we aren't that dumb. Tamaki-senpai says 'darling daughter' all the time, they all have said her at least once. So we all played dumb and pretended not to notice." Akiko says and Minori and Jun nod and say," Your right, she is a girl. But the club manager thought that you all would be mad if they revealed it." "No, we would be glad!" the girl on the right says and they all nod. "O-kay then." Minori says.

~At…somewhere unknown~

"idiotic club." A person whispered. A frown appeared on the person's face. The person snapped their fingers and a girl appeared. "Yes?" the girl asked. "I want this Hostess club to be stopped. Those idiotic girls are taking away the attention from my precious hosts. Be a dear and find out what would hurt those girls the most." The person smirks and the girl frowns. "Yes Ma'am." She says and turns to leave. The lady and the girl stood there and saw the hostesses laugh. "And, find out who holds them together. Because if the strongest falls, so will the others." The lady smirked and the girl walked away.

**AN: the end. So…yeahhh….Yuuki, Mai, and Sora (the one sitting with them) all are in my story that you voted for. I update once a month. So if you all like Adventure Time, go and check it out…please? And review.  
Renge: you should stop asking EVERY time!  
Me:….but what if they forget?  
Honey: Raven-chan, they read other stories on this site too! So they should know to review!  
Kassie and Sai: Whoa, you rhymed!  
Honey: *smiles***

**Me:…okay then…  
Kyoya: it seems they review more if you don't ask them to. But that is not always the case.**

**Me: WELL THEN STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!  
Twins: *whispering* but she is the one who brought it up in the first place.  
Akane: *slaps twins on the back of the head* Shut up.  
Twins: *rubs heads* OUCH! Baka!  
Akane: *glares***

**Me:….whatever…**


	25. Chapter 25: the mysterious K

**AN: …..  
Twins: OH NO! SHE'S CAUGHT THE MORI!  
Mori: *looks at twins and shakes heads*  
Tamaki: MOOOMMMYY! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO RAVEN! *everyone ignores him so he goes into his corner of woe*  
Haruhi: *sweat drops* Hikaru, Kaoru, I think she is just thinking.  
Twins:…oh…  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
Me: Huh? Oh hi…*stares off into space in a random direction (like usual)* I didn't notice you there.  
Minori: *mutters* How could you not notice the loud people yelling?  
Twins: what was that?  
Minori: N-nothing! *fake smiles*  
Me: *spins desk chair around that I am sitting in* I have decided something. *stands and slams hands on the table* I want to know who you all think has the less screen time in this fic! Like, OC wise. Minori? Jun? what about Kaede or Mckenzie? Or maybe Kasumi? Can't forget about Akane and Sayuri! So you all tell me who you think needs to appear more, AND you all should tell me who your favorite OC is so far! So review! *sits down* Oh, and I only own my OCs and other characters go to their respective owners.  
Twins: ….that was it?  
Me:…yeah…READ ON MY DEAR PENGUIN LOVING/ UNICORN LOVING ARMY OF FANS! READ ON!  
**

~The very next day~

Most of the girls did well, considering that was their first time hosting. Tamaki wanted to give them instructions, but the idea was shot down by Renge.  
~in class 1-B~

Minori and Jun sat there and looked around no one else was paying attention to the teacher. Again, like yesterday, either they were sleeping, on their phones, or (not even half) actually paid attention. But now there was something else, the people (mostly guys, but a few girls) were looking at them (Minori and Jun). Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat….  
~In class 2-A~  
Sai sat in her chair and sighed. Today (thankfully) she was basically wearing the same outfit as the other day (the outfit before she got the paint all over her). But Mrs. Hitachiin asked her to wear one of their (the clothing line's) black skirts. So it was above the knee. "Hey Sai." A person said sitting next to her. "Holy cow, I didn't know you were in this class Mckenzie!" Sai said. "Yeah, I was at a meeting yesterday." Mckenzie says boredly. "What type of meetings?" Sai asked. "Ask Kaede." Is all Mckenzie said before falling asleep. Sai sweat dropped and shook her head.

~In class 3-A~  
"Ah, Kane-san!" a voice said next to the tired girl. "Whaaa?" Akane asks and turns, seeing Kaede. "Oh, hey there Kaede." She says before looking up at the teacher. She leans towards Kaede and whispers, "Know what's funnier than 24?" Kaede looks at her and says, "W-what?" "25!" Akane whispers and smiles. Kaede blinks but smiles back. Yeah she had seen Spongebob! But only because of Mckenzie's sibling.  
~In class 1-A~  
Kassie sighed and then looked to her left. She saw a girl from the host club the other day, Yuki(not the one at the table)* was it? She shrugged and then looked over at the twin sitting next to her. Hikaru. Hitachiin. Yes, the one and only. She rolled her eyes and zoned out. Today was going to be a long day.  
~Time skip to gym~

"The heck is Haruhi? And why did all the hostess girls except Kaede and Mckenzie not come?" Akane asks, kinda grumpily. "**Haruhi opted out of gym.**" The twins said in unison. "What? YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Sai said, she had forgotten about Haruhi not taking gym. "Yeah." Kaoru says looking at the girl who was glaring at the gym teacher. "You don't like gym much, huh Sayuri?" Hikaru said. "I don't like to run." Is the reply the twins got. "Oh dear.." Minori says, sweat dropping. "No one really knows why she doesn't like to run. It's a mystery to the world." Kassie said kinda happily. "Yeah, Sai doesn't like to run, but she will do a jog in tag and when we play soccer." Jun adds. "**Weird…**" the twins say after a bit. "It's kinda pointless to force her to run though." Akane says sweat dropping at the younger teens. Sai stops glaring and sighs. "Apparently it can't be helped though.." She says with a small smile. "Sawatari, go run around the track." The teacher says. An anger mark appears on Sai's forehead. "Curses." She says and stalks off. "Oh no…" Akane says. "**What?**" She's ,probably, gonna run as fast as she can so everyone will leave her alone and she will get out of breath." Kassie says before her name gets called. "Ah, see, we get to run together!" she walks off with Minori trailing behind (her name was called too). "Sit and watch." Akane says to the twins and Jun. They all sit down and the timer starts. Sai (confused as what is going on) just stands there. Minori runs really fast, as does Kassie, but not as fast as Minori. "GO BAKA*" a girl yells making Sayuri run. "I'm sorry!" she yells back. Minori stops for a minute and Kassie passes her, Sai running close behind them. Minori and Kassie cross the finish line at the same time, and Sai comes in a close second-er…third? "Good job." The teacher says as Kassie catches her breath as does Sai. They come back and Sai sits down. "I don't like running." Sai says before glaring at a wall. "Does someone have my inhaler?" Kassie asks and Akane hands her it. She says a thank you before taking the medicine. "You have asthma?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, when I found out I kinda pushed myself and built up my lungs and everything, so I don't need my inhaler as often as I should. Either way it's a mild case." Kassie says sheepishly. "**Huh.**" The twins say.

~Somewhere else~  
"Miss, when you said to hurt them…" the girl trailed off. "Don't hurt them physically. That would be a pain. Do it emotionally, mentally. But I doubt you will have to do anything K*. I think the other , more jealous, fangirls will deal with that." The lady says to 'K'. "Yes ma'am." 'K' says relieved.  
~Later, time skip, to the Host/Hostess Club~

"So, Akiko* was it?" Akane asks her last guest. "Yes." The girl smiles at Akane. "So…what do you want to talk about?" Akane says happily. "Hmmm.. I don't know." Akiko says quietly, making Akane sweat drop. "O-kay then..Uh…Ah! How about a question Sai asks me sometimes? But I'll change it..If you could date anyone in this school, who would you date?" Akane says happily. Akiko blushes and then says quietly, "Well..I-I know your probably expecting me to say one of the hosts or something. But…I would date Riley…H-he is so cool!" The customer got stars in her eyes while Akane's eye twitches. "So… who is this Riley guy?" she asks snapping Akiko out of la-la-land. "OH! Riley! Uh…well…I don't know how to describe him..you kinda would have to meet him." Akiko says smiling. "Then why do you come to the Host Club?" Akane asks. "Oh! Because I first came with my friend, Keiko*. And it turned into a habit." Akiko says sheepishly. "I see… I guess it can become kinda addicting!" Akane says.

"Hey, Minori, Jun." a girl says with her friend. "Ah, hello!" Jun says. "What are your names?" Minori asks pouring tea for their guests. "I'm Yuki*(different from girl last chapter, same as earlier)." The friend said. "And I am Kamiko*." The first girl says. "I like your names! Jun is so boring~" Jun says but smiles. "Thanks~" the girls reply and Minori sweat drops. "Thank you for the tea Minori-chan!" Yuki says. "Yes, thank you!" Kamiko says. "It wasn't that hard, I just added tea bags to water…fairly simple I think." Minori mutters. "So what grade are you all in?" Jun asks happily sipping her chocolate milk (they, meaning the Hostess girls except Kaede and Mckenzie, forbade her from drinking coffee, since she doesn't like tea). "I am a second year!" Kamiko says and then Yuki says, "I'm a third year." Jun's eyes sparkle," You're all so old!" Silence befalls the table. "NOT THAT I MEANT IT IN A DISRESPECTFUL WAY!" Jun says really nervous and Yuki and Kamiko laugh. "We know, it's understandable." Kamiko says. "And we forgive you, since you seem like the person who won't stop blaming herself until the person they think they hurt says that they forgive them." Yuki says. "Thanks." Jun says smiling, and again Minori sweat drops. At this point the door to the clubroom opens and a guy comes in.

"Hello Kasumi-san, Sayuri-senpai." A girl, Katsuko*, says. Kukiko*, also sat with them. Another girl, Tsuki*, also sat with them. Kaede and Mckenzie were gone to one of the 'meetings'. "Please don't call me senpai, it makes me feel old, and I am the same age as you all." Sai says sweat dropping. "Okay then!" Tsuki says happily, before going back to eating cheesecake. "Okay then Sayuri-san!" Katsuko says. "So, Kasumi, what band is your favorite?" Kukiko asks. "Huh? Oh, One Direction I guess." Kassie replies before, also, going back to eating her cheesecake. "What is your favorite book series Sai-san?" Tsuki asks. "Huh? Oh…the Iron Fey series." Sai says smiling. "I would like to meet Puck, he seems awesome!" Sai says. "My sister says I am like him." A guy says making Sai look behind her. Standing before her was a guy. He had auburn hair and forest green eyes. He smirked at Sai and Kassie. "Really?" Sai says recollecting her cool and pushing her glasses up. The guy hugs Kassie and she says," The heck? I thought you were talking to Sai!" "Maybe I want to talk to you." He says smirking making both Kassie and Sai blush. "THE BLOODY HECK?" a voice yells. "WE ARE UNFORTUNATE TO ANNOUNCE THE HOST CLUB WILL BE ENDING RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yells.

**Ahhh, finally done *cries anime tears* I AM SO SORRY sonic-anime-wars96! I'MMMMM SORRRRYYYY! *stops anime crying* wait….i can't do this alone…  
Host club: *question mark appears over their heads*  
Me: *pulls out a Pokéball* I CHOOSE YOU~ *throws Pokéball***

**Mckenzie: THAT'S NOT EVEN IN THIS SHOW!  
*Renge appears wearing a team rocket outfit*  
Renge: Ohohohohoho! A WILD RITSU HAS APPEARED! *a spotlight appears on Ritsu*  
Ritsu: W-what? I'M SORRY!  
Twins: oooooooooooooooooh.  
Sayuri: THAT BREAKS THE LAWS OF..uh…hm…PHYSICS!  
Me: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! I CREATED THIS STORY! RITSU! *Ritsu looks at me* I'M SORRY FOR BRINGING YOU HERE!  
Ritsu: NO I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS NEEDED! I'M SORRYYYY! FORGIVE ME!  
Tamaki: for what?  
Ritsu: I'M SORRY!  
Me: Finally someone who can say sorry correctly. *whispers something in Ritsu's ear*  
Ritsu: AH! Sonic-anime-wars96! Raven says she is sorry if she messed up the guy's ( the guy at the end) character! SHE'S SORRY! AH, I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU! I'M SORRY!  
ME: So there you have it folks. I hope you liked this chapter!  
EVERYONE: See ya next time~  
ME: WAAAAIIT! *everyone ignores me and leaves* ….thaaaaaannkss… anyways. You all see how the girl put K? Well, K is a nickname. WHO DO YOU THINK IS K? Katsuko, Kukiko, Tsuki, Kamiko, Yuki, Akiko, or Keiko? OR someone else I didn't mention that you think is K? Tell me!  
PEACE OUT MY FANS!  
P.S: thanks to the reviewer who said Akane's nickname should be Kane. Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26: Kasumi 2

**AN: HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS OF EPIC AWESOMENESS! Guess what? .3. If I get 5 more reviews I will have 100! *Screams* Sorry, I am super excited for this.  
ANNNDDDD I ONLY OWN WHAT I OWN AND OHSHC DOES NOT BELONG TO ME~  
**

Kasumi's POV

After hosting I was kinda bored. Of course, me and Kyoya stayed behind as usual. I felt weird about earlier though…  
~3rd POV~  
Mckenzie came rushing through the door and hit the guy hugging Kasumi in the face. He falls to the ground and fake cries. "Ouch…" He mutters. "YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T FLIRT WITH MY FRIENDS?" Mckenzie says. (**AN: Everyone sonic-anime-wars is sitting next to me reading fanfiction so she probably isn't reading this over my shoulder, if she is HIIIIIII! If not…meh. And yes, I did just tell you what is going on at the moment…...Read on.**) "We're your friends?"Minori mutters and Mckenzie glares at her. "Who is he Mckenzie?" Sai asks, confused. "This idiot is my brother." She says. "…" "WHAAAATTT?!" all the people in the room yell except Kaede, Kyoya, and Mori. "Connor, Riley. He is indeed related to Connor, Mckenzie. Can you not see the resemblance?" Kyoya, being the smart 'cool' person he is. "…" Mckenzie and Riley stood next to each other. They were the exact same, except Riley was a few inches taller…and he was a guy and Mckenzie was a girl. And the fact that Riley had forest green eyes and Mckenzie had emerald green eyes; and Riley had auburn hair and Mckenzie had fiery red hair. "…" again everyone was quiet. Kyoya sighed and said, "Mckenzie and Riley are twins. Fraternal, but twins none the less." "…WHAATTTT?" everyone screamed again except Kaede, Kyoya, and Mori. "**Your twins?**" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "**Yes.**" Riley and Mckenzie said. "…" again, everyone was silent. "Well that makes sense…" Sai said quietly. "That's so cool!" Jun said happily, Honey said the same thing at the same time too. "Riley…I have one question." Mckenzie said. "Yes?" Riley said smiling at her. "Why are you wearing contacts again?" Mckenzie asks. "…" again everyone said…nothing. Riley took out his forest green contacts revealing stormy grey eyes. Soon everyone left. Which brings us to Kasumi now.  
~Kasumi's POV~

I sighed as I thought the event over again in my head. Heck yeah, that was confusing… I mean first off Mckenzie thinks of us as friends and she has a twin brother. I new the twins were shocked. And now that I think of it, I was wondering why he seemed so familiar to me when he hugged me. I was thinking about Mckenzie. I sigh and shake my head, before realizing I had my I-pod. I got on to start reading a story. There were tons of sites where you could either write your own story or write a fanfiction. Now me, being the person who doesn't read much, go to a site that my friend had suggested. So, after reading a story for a couple of minutes, I realize I am alone. In the Host club room A.K.A the 3rd Music Room. Kyoya said he was going to go get some books from his locker, and for me to stay here….Pffft, like that matters!

I actually did stay there for what felt like ten minutes (it was actually three), before I heard a noise. It scared the crap out of me. At first I thought maybe it was the twins, but if they scared me Sai would literally kill them…or at least beat them up. So I knew it wasn't them, and the others wouldn't do a thing like that. Maybe Riley, I don't really know him. I turn and I screamed as loud as I could. There was a black door in the music room, ya think I would notice that in a freaking PINK room with RED couches and other PASTEL colors! First thought, I was asleep. So I pinched myself, which if I was dreaming usually it woke me up. But nothing happened so I knew I wasn't dreaming. Second thought, I had just found a magicians room or something. Third thought, be logical, I know I have heard of this door before, even though I couldn't remember where nor when. So, if I was the most logical I looked around the room to find something to help me out. First thought again, run away, which would end up getting me lost. And the last thought (which was probably the best), go and text Sai or Akane or someone. But Sai's phone broke (refer to previous chapters…a while ago), and Akane doesn't have a phone. So desperate times call for desperate measures. I texted the only person who's phone number I had. Can you guess who it was?  
…

…

…

…

If you said the twins, you were…WRONG!  
No, I texted an idiot, Tamaki.  
From: Kasumi  
To: Tamaki  
Yo, Tamaki, do u know of a black door that randomly appears? Cus I am alone in the club room and the door is there.

From Tamaki  
To Kasumi  
Kasumi! That door belongs to the black magic club user! BEWARE MY DAUGHTER, IT IS SCARY!

…

…

…

Well that made sense, and I guess I was right, a magician. Wait…magic….Is this the guy with Belzenef the curse doll? Yes! His name was…uh..Neko…Neko…uh….Ah, Nekozawa! Yes! Wait, maybe he could help us get back? But shouldn't Sai or Akane thought of this first?...Maybe…they didn't think of this…Dude, I totally know how Riley Poole felt when he knew something Ben and Abigail didn't in National Treasure. I felt so proud. I shall tell them this small revelation tomorrow.  
Finally Kyoya returned (when I asked him why he was gone so long he said he was only gone seven minutes). We get into the limo and I sigh. Tonight, Mr. Ootori was gone for the next few days, so it would only be me and Kyoya and his brothers and the maids. Now that I think of it, there is a lot more people then when I first thought.

~Time skip~

Before dinner I was looking through my closet for what to wear tomorrow. The uniforms had yet to come in, so we got to wear whatever we wanted. As long as it wasn't too revealing yadda yadda yadda. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Suddenly my I-pod alerts me of a text. I look and see 45 new messages. Cue sweat drop. And guess what? All from TAMAKI! The blunt of them is "OH KASUMI ARE YOU DEAD?" and "DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED?" and "OH YOU'VE BEEN CURSED HAVEN'T YOU?". I sigh and text Tamaki saying," No Tamaki, my i-pod was on silence and I didn't know u texted me. BTW, can u tell me what the other hosts phone numbers r?". I soon got all of the phone numbers and the first person I text is..Kaoru. I wanted to talk to Sai, and I also wanted to talk to Akane. I would talk to Minori and Jun, but from the messages it seems as though they are going to go bowling with Tamaki or something 'teach him how to be a kid'. Like he isn't one already.

(**AN: The italics is Kasumi, bold is Sai, and regular is Akane. Anything else is anyone else…most likely underlined…**)

_Hello, Kaoru?_

Who is this?  
_…I am the ghost of Christmas future…  
_O.o what?  
_…._  
Uh….i think I am going to stop texting you…  
_NOOOOOoooooo, this is Kasumi. I was joking with you.  
_…oh…well how r u?_  
haha, nm. Can I talk to Sai?  
_Sai?  
_Sayuri? Did you not know we call her that?_  
It never really connected in my mind…  
_….Well that's…weird…So, can I talk to Sai?  
_Sure…hold on…  
_Thank you Kaoru!  
_Mmmhhmmm….sure…

I texted Honey so I could also talk to Akane.  
_Mitsukuni.  
_Who is this?  
_This is Kasumi.  
_Oh, Hi Kassie-chan!  
_Hi…uh..can I talk to Akane?  
_Sure Kassie-chan!

I soon was texting both Akane and Sai.  
**Hey there Kassie~  
**Hey Kassie.  
_Ello friends!  
_**…so I assume you just sent that to me and someone else.  
**You talking to someone else?  
_Yes, I am talking to both you, Sai, and you, Akane. HEY, we can all talk to each other…  
_

Soon we all were talking to each other. Like a conference call except texting.

**Sooo….  
**How r all of u  
_I is good.  
_**Ditto .3.  
**_What is with the weird face?  
_Same….

After talking for a little bit, I soon left to go eat supper.

(**AN: cue end texting scene**)  
I head down the stairs and almost tripped. I grabbed the railing and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" a voice asks behind me, and I almost fall forward in shock. I turn and Kyoko. "I'm fine Kyoko-senpai!" I said happily. She looked shocked and then smiled at me. "it's okay Miss Kasumi." She said. We continued to walk down the stairs and I found out a few interesting things. 1, Kyoko was my own personal maid, until I leave the Ootori household. 2, Kyoko was only working for the Ootori's so she could send the money back to her mother. 3, she was one year older than me.

Soon I was sitting at the dinner table and Kyoya and I sat in awkward silence. Soon enough we started eating supper, spaghetti and breadsticks! The first taste of spaghetti was delicious. It reminded me of my Mom's, but a lot more delicious. And soon enough it was time for bed. I changed into a tank top and shorts and got into bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly, but the last thought I had before I went to bed was _'Will we ever get back?_'.  
**AN: DUN dun Duh DUN!*dramatic music plays* Sooo…what did you all think? And you all should love me~ Yes, another chapter is on its way. It will probably be a little bit (no duh), but I am in the mood to write. My friend is reading me scary stories and I am here typing this up -_-. I multitask. She is currently talking about a weird LoZ story. Well duh, there are a ton. I barely read LoZ fanfics, but when I do…they are always happy. But this? Meh, we are weird. And Happy Birthday to anyones birthday it is today.  
ANDDDDDDD, Bless you if any of you sneezed or yawned. If not, then…just bless you. Have a great day~ And I hope that tonight I will upload a new chapter in a little bit. This took like twenty minutes just to write, and another fifteen adding my input on the stories.  
And while I am thinking of LoZ(Legend of Zelda) who do you think is the creepiest character in that game?  
~Raven**  



	27. Chapter 27: Akane 2

**AN: *dramatic music plays* I have gathered you all here today…to read this chapter :D okay..read on…THIS ONE IS…AKANE.**

*Akane's POV*

I think me and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai where the first people to leave. If not then it was Sai and the twins. I wonder why we always call Hikaru and Kaoru the twins. Well they are twins, but we don't for Mckenzie and Riley, then again we just found out about that pair of twins today. No wonder the tw- Hikaru and Kaoru get upset when people mess up their identity or not mess up. I mean it would infuriate me to be called Twins every freaking day of my freaking life. I probably would have been depressed and not let anyone into my world- oh…well that makes more sense now! Honey, since he missed his nap today, fell asleep next to Mori. I just calmly looked out the window before pulling out a drawing pad. I didn't know what to draw but I soon decided to draw three people. One, a human form of Darkrai, Two, Ghirahim, and Three my RPG character named Scarlett. She is pretty cool, a thief, but cool anyways. So, when I hit a bump in the road a huge mark was left on a blank piece of paper. It reminded me of the monster logo (the energy drink?), so I finished it.

Soon enough Honey woke up and sat next to me. He liked the photos, but also was kinda confused that I draw pictures like these. "Kane-chan?" Honey asks and I look up and ask," Yes, Honey-senpai?" "Which do you draw better, guys or girls?" Honey asks me and I pause. "Well, Honey-senpai, I like to draw girls and guys, girls are easier to draw because I am a girl myself. But I like drawing guys too, because you can more or less create the perfect person for someone." I contemplate. I suddenly feel very awkward, because Honey was in deep thought about this and Mori was staring at us.  
When we got to the Haninozuka household Mori and Honey had to go do kendo, karate, judo, whatever the heck they do. Yes, I should know…but at the moment my mind is drawing a blank.

When I got inside I looked around my room and hung up my pictures with some stick tack. Yes, that amazing stuff. I look out the window and see the dojo behind the house, and a forest. Now, knowing if I go in the forest I would creep myself out by thinking of something scary. But, if I don't go in the forest then I would be bored. Decisions, decisions….I shrug and go down the stairs, only to bump into Usa-chan. I stare at the pink bunny in wonder, but then smile. Honey must have dropped it before he went to the dojo. Very un-Honey like…but still, I should probably go return it to him. I put on some shoes and go outside to the dojo. Soon enough I get there and I quietly enter. When I see Honey standing there talking to his father and Mori doing kendo, I quietly sit so I don't disturb them. As I watch them (and no one really notices me), I also learn a few moves..that I probably can't do without breaking a bone in my body. Speaking of bones, did you know that in the olden days that ninjas had to know how to dislocate every bone in their bodies? At least I was told that, if that isn't true then I will be upset and happy. Upset I've been knowing a lie for so long and happy that they didn't know how to dislocate every bone in their body. "Kane-chan!" I hear a voice call snapping me out of my thoughts. Sure enough Honey was running towards me…crying. He hugs me and I frown at him. "What's wrong Honey-senpai?" I ask quietly. "I LOST USA-CHAN!" he exclaims starting to cry. I sweat drop and say ,"Usa-chan was sitting here with me." I hold out the pink bunny to the teen. He looks at Usa-chan and got happy again. "Thanks Kane-chan! You're the best!" he says. If this was an alternate dimension and I was not me but that alternate me who loves pandas and hates the color blue, and Honey was a strong teen who liked video games and hated cake, I would have blushed at that statement.

"No problem.." I say and we leave. Well technically me and Honey stay at the house and Mori goes back home…it isn't that far away actually.  
"Kane-chan, what do you want to do now?" Honey asks me. I think and then shrug. "I don't know…" "I know what we should do!" "What?" "Eat some cake! After all that exercise I'm hungry!" he says with flowers floating around his head. "…sure, whatever…" I mutter. Dang it all, eventually I'll lose this figure by gaining so much weight by eating so much darn cake with Honey! I mean, I am a dancer! Yes, shocked, I know.

We go into the kitchen, and as it turns out, Honey had the last cake today. Honey starts to get a little sad and says," I'm sorry Kane-chan, I guess we won't have cake after all…" "Actually, you have all the ingredients I can use to make a cake, so why don't we make one?" I say pulling out the ingredients. "Ok! Me and Usa-chan never bake a cake before!" I sweat drop and for the next hour we baked a cake.

Though I think the best part of that wasn't getting to know Honey better, but eating some of the cake batter before it got cooked. Yup, that stuff was pretty good…but spending time with Honey was okay. Gosh I sound like a mean brat who doesn't care about people.

*later*

After getting off the phone with Kasumi I give the phone back to Honey, but not before looking through his contacts and writing down everyone's phone numbers. I smirk as I tell some maids I am going for a walk. I leave the Haninozuka household, looking for ways to come home, you know, like landmarks? Soon enough I am in the city. It is nearing 6:30, or so my watch says. I see a pay phone and pull out my wallet. Honey had given me some money so I could go buy stuff when I wanted. I put in the designated amount of money and type in the first number on the list- Tamaki's. I frown, but then smirk when I realize what I was going to do.  
Ring-ring.  
Ring-ring.

Ring-"Hello?" Tamaki asks and I smirk. In a British sounding voice I say, "Is this Suoh, Tamaki?" "TAMAKI TURN OFF THE PHONE!" a happy sounding voice, suspiciously sounding like Jun, is heard from the background. "I'm sorry my darling sister! But I must see who this is, it could be important." Tamaki says and I frown. Sister? I want to be his sister. "TURN IT ON SPEAKER THEN!" I hear Minori in the background too. "Ok." Tamaki says and apparently I am on speaker. "Excuse me? Suoh, Tamaki?" I ask, still in my awesome accent. "Yes?" Tamaki asks. I smile and then say," Well Cousin Haruhi said-…wait… Cousin Haruhi said I shouldn't tell you…" "My darling daughter? What 's wrong? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED?" "No, no. Just that she won't be in school tomorrow cause she is visiting me, her favorite cousin in England! She said you were an annoying idiot." I smirk, so tomorrow Tamaki will freak out when she is there and then ask her why she said that, when she said he didn't he will say I, well not me but her cousin, did. When she says she would never say that, they shall confess their love for each other and start dating. Yes…my evil plan shall work! "WHY WOULD MY DARLING DAUGHTER SAY THAT ABOUT ME?" Tamaki cries and I burst out laughing. "Tamaki..you just got prank called…" Jun says. "W-what?" Tamaki asks. "GOOD-JOB, every one should have at least made a prank call or have been prank called before!" Minori says happily and I hang up. Realizing the time I hurry and call the next number, not even looking at the name.  
Ring-ring.  
Ring-ring.  
Ring- "Hello?" a voice says and I frown. Who the heck did I just call? I check the screen and see the twins' picture. "Hello." I say in a high pitched voice, once realizing I was talking to Kaoru. "Kaoru, who is that?" I hear a voice ask, I think their Mom. "I don't know.." he says. "Why is everyone calling your phone?" I hear Hikaru say. "And more importantly, why aren't we eating and sitting here talking?" I hear Sai ask. "Um, who is this?" Kaoru asks me and I smile and say in that annoyingly high-pitched voice," It's me!" "…" I hear someone grab the phone, most likely Hikaru. "Listen here, whoever this is, I want to eat a nice supper with my sons and our guest." Mother says. I am silent as I try to think of something to say, I should have thought this through more…so I say the first thing that came to mind, just like Sai when we played an RPG and got us both caught even though I didn't steal anything…yet. "I am your son's…uh…girlfriend!" … I suddenly realize what I said and face palm. The heck mind? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! I don't even like Kaoru. Meh, this is a prank call…calm down. "What?" I hear the Mom ask. "Oh me and ..Kao-kun really love each other! We hold hands alllllll the time…" I trail off and face palm again. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO MIND? "…" the Mom says nothing. I hear the phone being taken again. "I see whatever you have said has made Mrs. Hitachiin freeze. What exactly did you say..uh…Miss?" I hear Sai say. "My name is Scarlett." I mentally punch myself, I know Sai knows that name is me. "Oh what a nice name, Sora…" she says…wait…She..what? …She covered for my mistake didn't she? What a good friend! I smile and whisper ,"Thanks Sai.." "Oh no problem.. Here she wants to talk to you." She adds the last part and hands off the phone to someone. Crap, now I gotta think of something to say! …Whatever, I'll just say the first thing to come to mind, it worked so far! "Um…hello, uh Miss Sora?" "OH Kao-kun! I can't believe you never told your Mom about us!" "Wait..what?" "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND NOW I KNOW YOUR MOM NEVER KNEW? WE ARE DATING FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I hear Sai mutter "poor Pete…" "What?" Kaoru's voice cracked haha. "I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU UNLESS YOU CAN RESPECT ME!" I yell and he says what again. "GOOD BYE SWEETIE!" I hang up the phone and start to head back to the Haninozuka household.


	28. Chapter 28: Sayuri 2

**AN: HELLO WONDERFUL EARTHLINGS OF THE WORLD,IT IS I, xXxWEREWOLFxXx HERE TO BRING YOU ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF THE WONDERFUL FREAKING WORLD!  
Everyone: ooooh.  
Me: TAKE THAT HIKARU AND KAORU!  
Hika&Kao:….  
Me: we made a bet that I couldn't say wonderful 5 times in a sentence without using the same wonderful words….  
Twins: ha, you're still saying wonderful!  
Me: NO I'M NOT! I only own my wonder- MY AWESOME OCs and all the other wonder- EPIC stuff belongs to Bisco Hatori and whoever owns whatever else….  
SAI'S chapter! And a random thing to tell you all, some people are outside my house yelling and carrying on. I looked out the window and they were smoking :/ well one was…I think the person was underage too…I feel weird now telling you all….okay then….carry on…**

Sai's POV

We left almost immediately after Akane did. I didn't care, all I was going to do was go to my room or something. I would take a nap from lack of sleep, but I can't sleep during the day. So more or less, any sleep I don't get that night I don't make up until the next night, and even then I may or may not sleep well…it all depends. The twins and me are actually talking to each other nicely now, but I can't help but glare at them for some things. I mean annoying Kaede earlier? Again? AND KASUMI? I was ticked.  
As I am apparently talking to myself in my mind…how nice…meh. The twins are sitting there, well..now they are sleeping. Meh…what if I had my phone and meh auto corrected to men? That would be weird…because my phone doesn't autocorrect itself.

I pull out sticky notes and start writing random crap, because I could.  
"I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS" I put that in Hikaru's binder…or maybe it was Kaoru's? Just cause I can tell the twins apart doesn't mean I can tell apart their note books.  
"HI I'M AWESOME!" I stuck that on Hikaru's tie. He didn't move at all.  
"HI I'M AWESOMER!" I stuck that on Kaoru's tie, and he just moved closer to Hikaru because it was cold in here.  
"HI I'M AWESOMEST!" I stuck that on my shirt. Yeah I am.

I place other sticky notes all over the limo and in the twins' bags. When we arrive at the mansion they wake up and get out, still a little tired. They didn't notice the sticky notes. Hehehe. The door is opened and I see Mrs. Hitachiin talking to a maid. "Hey mum." They say in unison and their mom looks at us three. I smile and wave and Mrs. Hitachiin does a double take (yup, she noticed the sticky notes). She laughs a little, confusing Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hi Mrs. Hitachiin!" I say and then realize, if I wasn't tired I may not of done this. Oh the joy of loss of sleep! "Hello Awesomest!" she says, laughing a little. I smile and wave while the twins look at me. They notice the sticky note and look at their own. After reading them Hikaru gets a scowl on his face. "Why is Kaoru awesome than me?" he asks jokingly. "Well, you just didn't seem worthy of the title Awesomer." I shrugged and then walked to my room, the twins bugging me about the sticky notes.

~Hours later~

I just got done with talking to Kassie and Akane. I grab a sharpie and doodle on my hand the triforce. Now, I may not be a diehard LoZ fan like Akane, but I do like LoZ thank you very much! Kaoru comes into my room without knocking. I told them yesterday, and I quote, "Come into my room again without knocking, and face the consequences." I get up and turn to Kaoru. "What did I say yesterday?" It sounded quite sweet. Too sweet. And Kaoru noticed. "Not to come in your room without knock- oh.." he trails off when he realized what happened. "Yeah." I say and grab his face. I draw a mustache and a goatee before he yanks my hand off of his face. "HEY!" he says. "Face the consequences." Is all I say. He rolls his eyes and says," I was told to come get you by mom." He then leaves, to go check his moustache. …Yep, this is all totally caused by sleep deprivation….or lack of sleep…or whatever you call it. I slowly exit the room and am walking down the hall, quite peacefully might I add, before a hand grabs my face. I ook at Hikaru and Kaoru boredly until I see they are holding a marker. My face, my beautiful fluffing gorgeous face, soon got a mustache drawn on it. Not a puny Hitler mustache like I did to Kaoru, oh no! But a mustache like the one Honey wore in that one episode! With the date! Oh wait…did he wear a mustache? Well how about this, it looked like the Pringles' guy's mustache. YEAH! I glare at the twins who smirk in victory after they finished drawing the mustache. "I'll make you a deal twins. If I lose…uh…hmmm…" I trail off an look at the sky, pretending to stroke my mustache. "**If we win you have to go to Tamaki and give him a huge hug and spend a day with him." **I stare at the twins in shock but then glare and say," But if I win then the Hostess club gets to come over. EVERY SINGLE HOSTESS. For a sleepover." I add the sleepover part before I forget. "**What's the bet?**" they ask smirking and I freeze. "W-well, you see *ahem* I hadn't really gotten to that part." I mumble the last bit and look at the ground. The twins chuckle and smirk at each other. "**You have to wear a dress for a day. From supper tonight to supper tomorrow. You can change the dress to a different one but it has to be a dress.**" They say after a minute and I look shocked and then smirk. "Fine, but what about sleep wear?" "**Wear a night gown.**" "Ok, but you have to do it too." "**WHAT?**" "What, are you chicken?" They glare at me and then they both stuck out their hands. We shake on it and we all say, "**DEAL**". We write down ALL the agreements on a paper, lamented it, and signed it. And we made copies so we all had one, even their mom.

…

…

…

…

…

WHAT DID I JUST DO?  
~Time skip to after the phone call~

The twins and me glare at each other. "We have to wear the dresses to school tomorrow. Want to give up now?" I ask the twins smirking. "**We won't lose.**" They say smirking right back at me. Currently the twins had their normal hair but they each wore a pale yellow sundress. I was wearing a sky blue sundress as well. "Are you sure? Cus I bet tomorrow you'll be the laughing stock of the whole school dressed like that." I say smiling a fake smile. They smile a fake smile back at me and say, **"Well, if we lose business at the club because of this bet, Kyoya-senpai will kill you.**" I freeze and literally face palmed. Which was bad since I am right handed and I had just gotten a spoonful of potatoes. So now potatoes were smeared across my face and all the Hitachiins were laughing at me. I cross my arms and pout. My life sucks right now.

**Soooo….i might not be able to update as fast as I have been, lol. Okay so what happened is A) I have an ear infection in each ear, yeah, it sucks. B) I might have ruptured my ear drum in my right ear. Yeah, it hurts like crazy. C) a guy, 19 years old, died a couple of days ago so we went to the funeral. And you know what happened? On the way home I was talking to my best friend's brother. We were talking about Pokemon. Somehow I got convinced to restart all of my games (at least not until I transfer my Pokemon from Platinum to Heart Gold and beat Platinum). So I got thoroughly TICKED at my Platinum game. You know why? BECAUSE I went to Hearthome City, and you know what? I went to the contest arena, and you know what happened? I maxed up my Togekiss' cute level, or whatever you call it. And you know how in the visual competition you have to match the theme and the hearts from the audience are how much points you get? I think it is rigged or something. I get to the Master level and I match the theme! AND the computer that doesn't match it got 8 hearts and I only got 2! TWO ! *screams* IT'S ANNOYING! So know I am leveling up my Magikarp's beauty (lol) so I can get a scarf from a guy in Pastoria City. So there is that reason. And apparently I caught a Gardevoir, but I think I sent it over to my HG(Heart Gold) game. So, I also started with Chimchar, but I guess I also sent that one to HG, and apparently I got a piplup from one of my friends and now I have the last evolution of Piplup. Geez, also the same guy friend I mentioned earlier got Pokemon White 2 (I think, it may be Black 2). But either way he decides to get Tepig, so eventually he would get an Emboar? Yeah….turns out the Tepig is a girl so he got upset cause he doesn't want a big angry pig to be a girl. He wanted it to be a boy. So in all seriousness I say," It's bipolar." His mom bursts out laughing and he looks at me weirdly and says,"No." So there is the story. And I also am going to try and beat Platinum, and then Heart Gold after transferring the pokemon BACK to Platinum, and then beat Black for the first time. Or whichever one I have, I got Reshiram, but either way I got ticked cus I beat Z and then I had to battle another guy and I never got to ACTUALLY beat him because I died, and it messed up and I couldn't save. So I have to beat all of that over again **** 'tis annoying I say. Annoying! ANNOYING! Meh, so that is the sad sad story of my life. But whatever, please review blah de blah de blah blah BLAH. Now to watch Heroes! **


	29. Chapter 29: The Shadow King

**AN: Soooo….Hi? Uh…okay…Hehehe  
Twins: *glare*  
Me: *shiver* they are mad at me for making them wear dresses. IT WAS THE ONLY IDEA I COULD COME UP WITH THOUGH!  
Twins: *glare harder*  
Me: O-okay I knew more but I just thought this would be more…funny?  
Twins: *glare more*  
Me:…MORI HONEY SAVE ME! *runs behind them*  
Mori:…  
Honey: Ah, Raven-chan doesn't own us! She only owns Sai-chan, Kassie-chan, Kane-chan, Ri-chan, and Jun-chan. Riley-chan and Kenzie-chan and Kaede-chan goes to their respective owners!  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *screams and runs from the twins*  
Twins: *chases me*  
Me: *still running* I HATE RUNNING! ANYWAYS THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER CAUSE IT HAS THE JUST OF WHAT MINORI AND JUN DID! AND THEN THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL CAUSE I CAN'T GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT MINORI AND JUN!**

**~~~~~~~~~~WereWolf~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Part One: Minori and Jun!

~at the moment, 3rd POV~

Minori and Jun had just gotten used to the idea with living with Tamaki. So they asked him what his favorite classic Disney movie was. "I don't know." He had replied. "I like Lion King, but I can't choose a favorite." Jun had said. Minori had nodded and said," I like Peter Pan." "I haven't seen that movie." He had said that one simple line to Jun… "WHAT THE HECK?" the girls had both yelled at Tamaki. "You must have had a poor childhood." Jun had said shaking her head. "You grew up too fast, what with being taken away from your mother…" Minori says shaking her head. "W-what are you talking about my childhood was great!" Tamaki says. "LIES." Both girls say. "We shall teach you the ways of being a kid!" they say at the same time and glare at Tamaki. "But, I don't know…" he says shrugging. "We're making you an offer you can't refuse." Minori and Jun say and unison. "Fine…"

Fine…that one word changed Tamaki's life forever. He was taken bowling, he went to a 'commoner' fast food place and got a kids meal, he sat in a car seat, and he even got a pet fish at a carnival. Which leads us to this.  
"Tamaki…I hate to tell you this…but…"Minori says looking at him who was talking to Jun about fish names. He turns to her and says," Oh yes my darling sister?" She stared at him. She didn't have the heart to tell him. But if she didn't… Minori went over the pros and cons of telling him. "The fish is dead.." She says before looking away. Tamaki and Jun look at the fish. It wasn't moving. Soon both Jun and Tamaki were crying and hugging. Minori looked at them, her eye twitching. "Guys, you're making a scene…" she trails off as people start to gather. "HE DIED, THE FISH DIED!" Jun yells and Minori blinks, people were gasping in…in shock? "I got so attached and I barely knew him! Oh what if that happens to Antoinette, I could hardly take it!" Tamaki cries and people start sniffing. "That's so sad…" a couple of people say and Minori looks at them in shock. "What, everyone dies one day." She says to the people. They glare at her and say," Geez, she is so cold. That couple's pet died!" Minori's eye twitches and she grabs Tamaki and Jun and drags them away.

Later, that night after the girls and Tamaki had changed into their pajamas (but before supper), they go into the house's theater. They sat in the chairs and pulled blankets around them. They watched Peter Pan first, since that is a classic. Then they watched Lion King. After they ate supper, which was a kids meal bought at the commoners grocery store, they sit down and looked at the movies that were there. "Let's watch this movie, my dad said it was good." Tamaki says putting a movie in the player. "Okay." Minori and Jun say and go to get more popcorn. Tamaki clicks play on the title screen a second before they got back. They all sat own and started to watch the movie. "This seems familiar…" Minori mutters eating popcorn.  
~POV switch~  
I, being a maid, was walking to go clean a spare bedroom when I heard a noise. It suspiciously sounded like crying. I open the door and see Master Tamaki and the guests sitting there bawling. I turn to the movie they were watching, since it went back to the title screen. "Old Yeller." I whisper and smile now knowing why they were crying. I left the room and went to go clean.

Part Two: The day of the bet

~Kasumi's POV~  
I sigh as I sit in my chair, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't here yet. They were gonna be late. But didn't I see Sai earlier? I sigh again right as the door opens and two girls walk in. My eye twitches as I stare at the 'girls'. The one on the left had black hair and was tall, but not too tall. Kinda like Sai, but maybe an inch taller or the same height. The other girl had brown hair and was tall. Obviously I could tell she was wearing heels, but apparently no one else could, except Haruhi. They both had golden eyes. My eye twitches again in annoyance. It was the twins. The weird thing? They actually looked like girls. They must have put something in their tops..disturbing thought…VERY DISTURBING! I shake my head and see the twins, well…not twins, talk to the teacher. They turn to the front and talk. The one on the left has a high pitched voice, not annoying but on the edge of annoying. "I am Hikari and me and my sister, Kasey, are looking at schools, so we are going to be here for the day." The supposed girl says. I sigh and shake my head, Hikaru didn't even change his name! He just changed the last letter of his name! At least Kaoru TRIED to be different. The weird thing? Why the heck the twins were going as girls? And why were they wearing dresses? Hikaru/Hikari had a blue dress that was actually kind of cute. It was a v-neck, but it didn't go too low. It had white lace around the cuffs and the neck. It swept to the floor though. Probably because they didn't want to shave their legs. Wait, is that why the school dresses are so low? That people are too lazy and don't shave their legs? Duuuuuude….nah, I'm still gonna shave. Kasey/Kaoru was wearing a dress similar to Hikari's, but it was green and the lace was black. They sit down in the twins seat and…Sai comes in? SHE WAS WEARING A DRESS! What is going on? She wore a dress fairly similar to the twins except it wasn't a v-neck and it was red with black lace. And the sleeves didn't stop at the elbows like the twins did, but at the wrists. Nice, I like it actually. I approve. She talks to the teacher and then leaves. "Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are sick." The teacher says. Oh that's nice, they probably are sick..IN THE HEAD? Why are they wearing dresses? AND WHY IS SAI OKAY WITH THIS? I shall interrogate her later, and the twins. I turn to Hikari and smile and say, "Nice to see you." I made it obvious to Hikaru that I knew it was him by mouthing Hikaru afterwards. He sighs and then smiles. I wonder what Kaoru sounds like now, if Hikaru had such a high pitched voice.

~POV switch to Sai~  
I come into class late and sigh. I interrupted the class. Kyoya looked at me with a weird look, as did Tamaki. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I had to tell the Hitachiin's teacher that they were sick." I announce to the class. Kyoya glares and I look away. I sit down and I sweat drop. I just realized I sat next to Mckenzie and to Kyoya. And Tamaki sat in front of me. I really don't pay attention during class…Since it was study hall I usually drew. Everyone turns to their friends and starts talking. Mckenzie stared out a window and I looked down at my desk. "Sayuri, where are the twins?" Kyoya asks me and I turn to look. I wish I hadn't, he looked evil! I shiver and almost burst into tears. NO WONDER THEY CALL HIM THE SHADOW KING! GAH! Slendy would have been better than this…except I would have died…AHHH KYOYA LOOKS EVEN MORE EVIL FOR ME NOT ANSWERING! In my mind, I was crying like an anime character. In real life, I looked at Kyoya with a blank stare. "Kyoya-senpai…your evil…" I mutter scooting my chair away. He glares and if time could freeze around us two it would. And in that time he would have killed me, brought me back to life, killed me again, yell at me for being dead, and then bring me back to life. But that didn't happen, so we all good. "Sayuri." He snaps at me. "Okay…they are here, just not them…I'll tell you at Host Club?" I laugh nervously until he agrees. Dear Lord…you all know those quizzes that said "Can I scare you?" and you are laughing saying "Lol, probably not". And they are all half scary half funny? UNTIL you get to one and it scares the crap out of you cause you didn't expect it after the others? Yeah, well…Kyoya should have been in one of those quizzes. Just saying.  
**AN: END. This isn't AS Long as I wanted it to be but whatevs :P. Sooo…I hope you all like this chapter **** and please tell me who you all think has the less face time in this story that are OCs. And next chapter a feline loving guy comes in! Any guesses? Haha…review.**


	30. I have no name for the chapter

**AN: … … … I am bored…meh… someone do the disclaimer….  
Kyoya: Miss Raven-chan does not own Ouran High school Host Club, if she did we would probably all die.  
Me:….you are so positive Kyoya…thanks…  
Sorry if this chapter seems a little…sad? I don't know…just stuff going on in my life, nothing bad like a death or something, but stuff is going on in my life and all. So if I don't update as much you know why. But I should update…yeah…whatever.  
IN OTHER NEWS: you can skip this if you want…**

**Me and my school went to beeactive…Bee Active? Be Active? WHATEVER! Anywho, first time being there and I got pushed into the foam pit about…eh, three times? Haha. And then my leg got stuck in the foam pit, don't worry I got out. And a couple of days ago or so I went home from school sick and saw a BALD EAGLE! There is two in this park between my house and my school. Me and my family think they are mating. Sooo….read on?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEREWOLF WAS HERE :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**~At host club~  
Mori and Honey were gone at the moment to a Kendo meet. Well Mori was supposed to be the only one to go, but Honey went too. Kasumi and Akane were drawing. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi, who ignored him. Kyoya was typing stuff into his laptop. Minori was listening to music on her phone, and Jun was eating a chocolate bar. Kaede and Mckenzie hadn't arrived yet. At this moment did Sai come in the back door with the 'new girls'. Kyoya looks up and it clicks in his mind that the 'girls' are actually the twins.**  
**After explaining to everyone the bet, it was time to host. So Sai pushed the twins out the back door and they went to the front to come in with the rest of the girls. Kyoya didn't host today, as usual, and Tamaki had the most girls today. But because the twins were gone all the girls had to host on their own. Kassie had two girls, Sai had three girls, Akane had three girls, Minori had two girls, Jun had two girls, Kaede had four girls, and Mckenzie had three girls. After hosting for awhile a certain thing happened.  
~Sai's table, Sai's POV~  
I was sitting across from a girl from before, Tsuki, another girl, Keiko, and finally a new girl, Tsubasa. "Hello." I say politely to them. They say hello back and I stay quiet for a minute and look at them. Now, I don't usually talk much, well at least back home I didn't, and I sort of pick up on little things. Like how today Hikaru- I mean Hikari had put extensions in so his- HER hair was longer, now I really wouldn't have known that if I hadn't seen the package for extensions in the trash can. See what I mean? Anywho I noticed Tsuki had a cut on her hand and Keiko's fingernails were painted a TARDIS blue. Tsubasa seemed angry, but whatever, she probably had a bad day like me. "Where did you get that cut Tsuki?" I asked her. Now, most people would have gasped at the fact I didn't use honorifics, at least I think they would? Anyways, we told them we come from America so we may not always use honorifics. So people are okay with that. "O-Oh, I tripped and fell." She says smiling. She wasn't lying though, I had seen her trip and fall earlier. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say quietly. She blinks and then says, "It wasn't your fault, why are you saying sorry?" I just shrug and then pour tea for the girls. I hate tea. Tsubasa moved at one point and bumped into me. Since she was holding her tea it spilled all over the front of the dress. "I am soo sorry!" She says, but her eyes say different…like she wanted that to happen! THAT JERK! I fake smile and say," It's alright." I stand and Kyoya comes over. He hands me a package that has a change of clothes in it so I go into the dressing room. I lock the door and sit down. Why the heck would that jerk do that?

~Tsubasa's POV~  
Ugh, filfthy commoner. She and her friends just had to swoop in here and take my darling Tamaki-kun away from me! I hate them all. I just signed up for the first girl he said today, I kinda wish it was someone else, but who cares? Now that this has happened, a bunch of other stuff shall happen! I will not let her take away my Tamaki-kun! I hate them all to the core.  
~NORMAL POV~  
Sai had not come out at all during the rest of hosting hours, thus making Kyoya angry because the girls who designated her had to get a refund. So, because Kyoya glared at him (more or less saying, you're the president, do something!), Tamaki knocked on the dressing room door. "Who the heck is it?" Sai's voice asked. "Sayuri-chan…please come out." Tamaki says. "NO. I am not coming out." Sai's voice echoes through the door. Tamaki whimpers at the pure anger in her voice. "W-why not Sayuri-chan." "…" Sai was silent. Finally the door opened. Sai stepped out, in the school uniform for girls. The twins, who had stayed afterwards (the girls didn't know), burst into laughter. "That looks hideous on you!" they both said and then stopped at Sai AND Akane's glares. "I know." Sai said angrily and sat down. She noticed that Kaede and Mckenzie weren't there.

The dress, as the girls called it, was a hideous cream puff of marshmallow fluff. It was big and poofy and had frills. Sai hated it. It also clashed with the fact she was pale and the dress was a yellow. And the fact that her shoes were black converse made the dress look ugly. "BAKA!" Akane yelled and hit the twins upside the heads. "Ow." They say and Akane turns away like nothing happened. Sai sighs and goes back in the dressing room and locks the door. "What are you doing?" Minori asks. "Changing." Sai says. In a matter of minutes the door opened and Sai stepped out wearing black skinny jeans, an oversized black t-shirt, and her black converse. "…" everyone was silent. "Technically the twins won, but at the same time so did i." Sai said. "What?" Kaoru asked. "No you didn't!"Hikaru said. "Yes I did, that school uniform didn't even fit right so it was too short. So technically I won because I had to change because it was uncomfortable." Sai says crossing her arms. "…" the twins are silent but then nod. "Fine, whatever." They say rolling their eyes. "…wait.." Sai stops and stares at Tamaki. "That means…" she stops and continues to stare. "_Since we both won, YOU get your sleepover, but Our bet was that YOU had to be with Tamaki for a day._" The twins say in unison. "Okay then…Tamaki can come to the sleepover to." Sai says. After the rest of the hosts (read: Hani) begged to come, all the hosts would come too.

"Curse you." Sai said to the twins right before they left. "Do you want to curse someone?" a voice says and everyone turns. There was a black door and Nekozawa was standing in front of it. Tamaki screams and Nekozawa does that weird laugh. "No, Nekozawa-senpai, I was just saying that." Sai said and then she and Akane hit the twins as they pulled out their flash lights to scare Nekozawa away. "Abuse." They said and Sai stuck out her tongue and Akane rolled her eyes. "I see, then I shall leave." Nekozawa was about to leave when Kasumi yelled, "WAIT!" Everyone stopped and turned to Kasumi. "I thought of this the other day but couldn't Nekozawa get us back home?" Kassie asked. Everyone thought about it. "What do you mean?" Nekozawa asked. So they told Nekozawa what happened to them. "Fufufufu, I believe I could help." Nekozawa says with a smile. "I thought that our families said there was a note that said 'no magic is strong enough to ever get you back' or something like that though." Sai mutters and Nekozawa says," Never underestimate black magic!"

"Let me study this for a little while and then we will try and get you back home." Nekozawa says and then leaves. Everyone else leaves after that.  
**AN: Oh my glob you guys! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! I first wrote this in my spare time because I had nothing else to do! And now? 99 reviews, 20 faves, and 25 followers? And over 5,000 people viewed this story this month? You all rock! You are amazing you guys! Like you all are EPIC! You rule. Peace out my beloved fans!**


	31. Chapter 31: The sleepover

**AN: Uh…soooo…I am typing this on my I-pod (but I now am typing it onto my laptop…). Yeah…so…I was with this thing for my school and my grandpa died. So we went out of state to the funeral. And then stuff happened with the car, but we all are okay! We hit a deer and the car got totaled. Haha…eh…it was kinda scary since I was asleep when we hit the deer. But we all is okay so nothing to worry about! I own nothing related to OHSHC, I only own my wonderful OCs and the other OCs go to their rightful owners. And I skipped a day because I didn't want to write it. In that day Kaede and Sayuri talk about stuff they like, Sayuri gets Tamaki hooked on Naruto, and Akane finds a cat outside the Haninozuka residence and is nursing it back to health (with the help of honey). **

~Sai's POV~

I was so tired that last night I fell asleep instantly. All I remember was my head hitting the pillow and falling asleep. I barely remember the dream; all I know was that it was adorable! Anyways, I got woken up quite rudely. The twins pushed me off the bed. "The guests are here." They said smirking. I roll my eyes and say," Whatever." I stand, brush imaginary dust off of me, and walk out of my room. Yes, I was still wearing my pajamas. Shorts and a t-shirt that had the batman symbol on it.  
I enter the living room-er…lobby place…and I see everyone. "Yo."I say and fall onto the couch. "Hi Sai-chan!" Honey says and everyone else says hi. I lazily wave and look at them."I'm bored…" I state and everyone sweat drops. "Let's play a game…" Tamaki says (**AN: On my I-pod it changed to Tasmanian…I thought of the Tasmanian devil from Looney Tunes… Anyone else?**) "T-Tamaki what game?" Kaede asks and trails off as he explains the rules to hide and seek. "Oh yeah, I am totally going to win!" Mckenzie says getting pumped u. "Yeah!" everyone yells except Kaede, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Me. We sweat dropped instead. "O-okay then…" I mutter blinking. Tamaki was it so he starts counting to a hundred. We all run off and me and Kassie run into an unused guest room.

~Akane's POV~  
I walked slowly towards a room. I opened the door and saw Sai's messenger bag, so I assumed it was her room. The door opens and I jump. The twins came into the room and we all stared at each other. "…" silence ensued. "PERVERTS!" I whisper yelled. "It's not what it looks like!" Kaoru whispers waving his hands. "We came in here because Tamaki won't think about coming into a girl's room!" Hikaru whispers to me. I think about it and then nod. They then hide behind a humongous TV (which I hadn't noticed) and I jumped and dived into the closet. I wrapped myself in a trench coat that went to the floor. I was pretty much invisible unless I moved. I should ask Sai if I could keep this coat.  
~Minori's POV~

I ran with Jun until we found a room. It was a nice room…a boring room. It was the pool. The part that made it boring was the fact that the pool wasn't even filled with water! I had no clue where to hide so I hid in the girls changing room. Jun hid in the bathroom stalls. I saw a bunch of random clothes (they were clean, they still had the tags on them) so I grabbed them and hid in a laundry basket and put the clothes on top so from the outside you couldn't see me.  
~Mori's POV~  
I followed Mitsukuni into the kitchen. He hid in the pantry behind some bins. He would be fine. I turn around and grab a spare chef's outfit and put it on.  
~Kaede's POV~  
Mckenzie and I ran to the first place we could. It was the room that Mrs. Hitachiin used to create clothes. There were bunches of life like models, soooo…we changed our clothes into some more fashionable clothes and stood there after Mckenzie put her hair up in a beanie. Her hair would give us away if she didn't hide it!  
~Haruhi's POV~  
I walked into a random room. It was a library. It was actually quiet, unlike the ones at school. I sat down in a corner that was really dark and started to read a book. It was a Sherlock Holmes book, a study in Scarlet. It was quite interesting in fact.

~Kyoya's POV~  
I was writing stuff down in my notebook when Tamaki found me. "Mommy you're supposed to hide!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and said," Let's go find the rest…daddy."  
~3rd POV~

Tamaki had found everyone in the following order: Kyoya, Mori, honey, Jun, Mckenzie, Kaede, Minori, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and then Akane. He had yet to find Sai or Kassie. Finally, he walked into the room they were hiding in. He walked around and looked in the closets until he stopped next to the bed. "I don't think they are in her- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki screamed as something grabbed his foot. Sai crawled out from under the bed. "Hey Tamaki." She says and waves. The twins were laughing and wrapped their arms around Sai. "That was great!" Hikaru said. "Did you see his face?" Kaoru asked. "I probably would have had the same face, it was freaking scary in here." Sai said. "What do you mean?" Akane asked. "I heard someone breathing heavily, I turned and no one was there…soooo...it was weird." Sai said and shrugged. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't notice someone standing up behind them dressed in black and holding a scythe. The thing tapped their shoulders. They turned and silently screamed when they saw the thing, and they ran behind Haruhi. The thing dropped the scythe and the blanket and started to laugh with Sai. It was Kassie. "Oh gosh I thought that wouldn't work!" Kassie said. "Agreed!" Sai said. The girls all laughed (except for Haruhi) and the twins were ticked. "S-So you lied about the breathing?" Tamaki asked. "Yup." Sai said. Suddenly something caught Jun's eye. She screamed a silent scream and pointed. There was a spider. The girls (except Sai, Mckenzie, and Haruhi), Honey, and Tamaki screamed. "It's just a spider…"Haruhi muttered. Mckenzie laughed and said," You all really are chickens!" Sai sighed and grabbed the fake scythe. She walked to the spider and raised the scythe. "Forgive me." Sai says sadly and then slammed the scythe down, splitting the spider in half. "Uh, I thought you were scared of spiders…." Akane whispered. "Uh…only if they are on me…" Sai says and then waves her hand and says," Not that that is going to happen!" Suddenly something drops onto her hand.  
~Hikaru's POV~

Sai screamed, I think it was the only girly thing she has said since she got here. She flung the spider off, dropped the scythe, and ran behind the closest person to her, Kaoru. "Kill it, burn its heart out, off with its head!"She whispered evilly to Kaoru. He looked at me with a what do I do look, and I shrugged. Lie a soldier blows a trumpet to get the army to advance, so did the spider Sai flung off her hand. It seemed like millions of spiders were coming toward us. We all screamed and ran. We ran into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.  
~Akane's POV~

I was, unfortunately, the last person into the room. The door slammed behind me and I tripped over someone who tripped over someone who had fallen onto the ground. I bumped into someone and we fell to the ground just as I hear a thud and then a bunch of other thuds. "Ouch…" Sai's voice says in the pitch black darkness. I hear someone try to open the door. "I-It's locked…" Kaede says. I shiver from the cold…and maybe the sight of the spiders, and lean closer towards the dude. I deduced it was a guy because they were taller than me and they were not gifted in the upper area of a female. And when we fell their shirt went up a little and my arm felt abs. So by process of elimination it is either Mori or some guy who has abs. I am going to stick with Mori though. Now that I realize it, it is freezing cold in here! I unconsciously lean closer to the person. I can tell that the person didn't know what to do, so they awkwardly wrapped their arm around my shoulder.

~Sai's POV~

I blink as I see nothing. Whether it was from the pitch black darkness or my glasses falling off somewhere I don't know. Someone had bumped into e and I had tripped over someone who had fallen on the floor. I then proceeded to bump into the side of the bathtub and somehow twist around (spraining my ankle in the process) and had my back slam against the wall. The wall had a shelf on it for shampoos and conditioners. So when I slammed into the wall, they fell off the shelf…onto me…mostly my head. I said ouch and then was quiet. But someone then fell into the bathtub next to me, making me jump. I froze as the person tried to get out and they ended up hitting me in the face. The person turns and touches my face. I, without thinking, wrap my arms around the person. I was now trembling. The person had frozen, and get this, I didn't care. I have three fears I will tell people. One, I am kinda afraid of the dark, Two, I am sorta afraid of spider, and Three, I am afraid of needles (how that has to do with anything now, I don't know). So seeing two of my fears in a matter of minutes? Yeah, not my day. Slowly the person wrapped their arms around me.  
~Hikaru's POV~  
Someone grabbed me into a hug from behind. I froze for a millisecond before pushing them off. I knew they were scared, I mean come on, and they were trembling! I could hear the person whimper…ugh, why did I push them away? I sigh and wrap my arm around the person's shoulders. "It's okay." I whisper to them. I sigh again and try to see in the dark who it was.

~3rd POV~

Suddenly, the door opened. It was a maid. She blinked and asked," What are you doing in here?" "We got locked in, what are you doing?" Honey asks holding Usa-chan. "I was cleaning the maid states turning on the light switch. Honey was sitting next to Mori, who had Kaede on his lap (she had tripped and fell into him a minute before the maid came in). She blushed and muttered an apology and moved. Akane was leaning against Kyoya, and Mckenzie and Hikaru were awkwardly hugging. Tamaki had Haruhi in a hug, and Kassie, Minori, and Jun were all hugging each other, trembling. And Sai was hugging Kaoru. Everyone freaked out and stood up and walked out of the room blushing (except Kyoya and the three girls who were hugging each other).  
**AN: OH my gosh! THE SUSPENSE WAS KILLING ME! *smiles sweetly* Please review what you thought of this chapter as I type up the next chapter! It is on my I-pod and I have to type it onto my laptop and change some stuff. So have a great day and a great week and if any of you are on spring break have a great spring break! *waves* Adios amigos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hello~ It is I, Raven, here again with a short little chapter. I was going to post the next chapter but decided, I should tell y'all more about their lives! So yeah.  
Disclaimer; By now you all should know that the only things I own are my OCs.  
**

There was a little girl, who seemed about 5, standing in front of a woman. The woman had brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was 5'7''. She smiled at another little girl as she talked to the woman behind the little girl. That woman had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The two girls both had brown hair and blue eyes, but one had long hair to her hips and it was wavy, while the other had shoulder length hair that was sort of straight. The girl with shoulder length hair smiled at the girl across from her. That girl also smiled. "You two can go and play." The brunette woman said. "Okay mom!" the girl with long hair said, and the two girls ran off.

"How are you Sai?" the girl with shoulder length hair asked. "Good Kasumi, you?" "Pretty good!" a dog ran out of the house then. It was a shih tzu poodle mix. "Hey there Blueberry!" Sai said as she looked to the dog. The little dog replied with a bark and they all played together.

~one month later~  
"Hi Akane!" Sai said. The girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes turned to Sai. Her eyes widened as she saw Sai with shoulder length hair. "What happened to your hair?" Akane asked. "Huh? Oh, I got it cut!" Sai said and Kasumi came in. She asked Sai the same question and the response was the same. All three of them played house after that. Akane was the mom, and Sai and Kasumi were sisters. "Mom, Sis is annoying me!" Sai said playing the older sibling. "Girls, stop it, I have work to do." Akane said.  
~Six years later~  
"Hey Sai, there is this anime I think you and your brother should watch." Akane said as soon as she saw Sai sitting on the couch drawing. Sai looked up and asked," What's it called?" "Ouran High School Host Club, don't worry, it's not bad. Me and Akito have watched it." "…Eh, depends on if they watch it." Sai said.

Later that day, they watched the fourth episode (since Daisuke had seen the first three). 'Renge is so annoying.' Sai thought watching the show on the computer while eating her pizza. After the episode had ended Akane turned to Sai. "You liked it right?" "..Sure." Sai said.

The two girls went to Sai's room after watching two more episodes. "So far, who is your favorite characters?" Akane asked laying on Sai's bed. "I like the twins…and Kyoya, Tamaki is too…obnoxious." Sai responds. "Oh, I like the same people as you. Maybe that's why we are best friends?" Akane says smiling. Sai turns and smiles at her,"Maybe."

**AN; So that's all for now. I should upload more sometime this week or next week. Next week at school we have some type of testing. Not I-step or whatever you call it but some testing thing. Private school, why you do this to me? So please review and all.**


	33. Chapter 33: I am sorry

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile :/ . School and stuff…ya know? I actually have no clue if any of you are still reading this story :/. So….School is being really busy. And I probably won't be able to post a lot during the summer. Going to a camp as a camper, helping at a camp for kids, my church has VBS, a couple of teen events and church events. Yeah :D. So read on if anyone still reads this *goes and hugs stuffed Nekozawa plushie* I'm just gonna sit over there in the corner and wait until the end of this chapter…yeah.  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OCs OTHER OCs BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.**

~Sayuri's POV~  
Last night before we went to bed Kaede pulled me aside. She gave me a notebook to journal in. She told me "Akane said y-you liked j-journaling. A-and I wanted to give you s-something for dealing with R-renge….". We then sat down and watched The Ring Two before we went to bed. My brother was always into horror movies so it made me a little homesick.  
The movie itself was weird. Sort of. I was trying not to laugh at honey and Tamaki being scared silly. Personally, I didn't find it that scary…..okay not exactly SCARY but defiantly sort of disturbing. It was really dramatic in the beginning.

~~~3rd POV~~~ ~The Next Morning~

Everyone was awoken by the same maid that saved them all last night. They all had breakfast. Waffles with whatever toppings they wanted. Strawberries, blueberries, chocolate chips, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, maple syrup, chocolate syrup, cinnamon, WHATEVER THEY WANTED! All the hosts and hostesses left then, except Akane and Kasumi. "Hey Kassie, Kane, what did you think of the movie last night?" Sai asked randomly. "Shut the heck up." Kassie said looking away. "It was…weird..." Kane said. "It wasn't that scary…"Sai said looking up at the ceiling. "BOO!" the twins shouted coming out from hiding behind the couch. "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs and hid her face into Sai's back. Sai looked over at the twins and rolled her eyes. "You gave me a mini heart attack dudes…" Sai said before walking away leaving Kassie with Akane and the twins. "Hehehe, we got you two back!" the twins said laughing at Kassie. "Uhm...guys…" Kane says getting their attention. "What?" they ask. "You didn't scare Sai…..and she doesn't really care…" Kane points out sweatdropping. She then turns and walks off. The twins stood there before looking back at Kassie who was sitting there shaking. "You okay?" they asked. "S-s-sure!" she said. They looked at each other before hugging Kassie. "It's okay. We're sorry." They said then got up and left.  
**AN: *comes out of hiding in the corner* Oh my glob you guys….I SUCKED AT WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I have writers block now! GAH! Aaaannnddd about the notebook Sai got, I will be doing a um…I don't know….a sister story? To Our Messed Up Lives. It will be called My Messed Up life. It will be all about Sai's journal entries. Your welcome my faithful readers! Please review…. I need inspiration to continue writing.**


End file.
